Irredeemable
by isimillward
Summary: AU. The seventh years have returned to Hogwarts after the battle to complete thier NEWT's but no one has been left unchanged by the war. Draco Malfoy is now penniless, and is going to have to rely on his own talents to make his way in the world. Alone and miserable, will a certain bushy-haired witch be his salvation, or is he truly irredeemable? Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Thanks for reading my first attempt at fan fiction! Any reviews or comments are greatly appreciated, would love some ideas to help me improve!_

'To think it has come to this…' thought Draco irritably. He shifted position for the umpteenth time, trying to get comfortable against the jagged surface of the standing stone he was leaning against. Tossing down his parchment, he let his head fall back and sighed; this school year would not be over quick enough. He shifted again, still not comfortable, but knowing that being here was more pleasant than trying to find somewhere else in the castle without the whispering, staring or outright hostility that dogged his steps wherever he went.

He couldn't blame the other students though, not really. He understood why they felt as they did; for his first six years at Hogwarts he was a bully, a mean and arrogant little bastard. Then his part in murdering the headmaster hadn't helped, topped off with becoming a death eater had really garnered some dislike. He smiled grimly, no he understood why they hated him, and to be honest, he didn't really enjoy being around himself that much either!

He was pulled from his introspection by voices approaching his hidden spot. He was confident they wouldn't see him, but still it was a good idea to know who was nearby. Peering through a gap in the foliage that obscured his crouched form, he saw potter and the Weasley girl, followed by Granger and the Weasel, all chatting animatedly. Relaxing, Draco settled back against the stone. He picked up his potions essay again, glanced at it then tossed it back down with a sigh. He just couldn't concentrate today.

Instead, he watched the small group make their way down to the lakeside and sit in the late autumn sunshine. Potter lay back with his head in Ginny's lap, bringing back the memories of his previous term at Hogwarts when Pansy had taken great pleasure in stroking Draco's hair, and pretty much anything else of Draco's at every opportunity. Funny how things change, he thought, Pansy and he didn't even talk now. Turned out that she only liked him for his status and power, and he hadn't really liked her at all, save for the fact she practically worshipped him and still threw herself at him regardless of how he treated her. But, she had been his first, although he wasn't hers, and they had enjoyed themselves at times. Now he was unsure if any girls in the school would talk to him, let alone allow him to get them into bed!

He continued to watch the group; Granger pulled out a book and sat cross legged, head down, whilst Weasley casually slung his arm around her shoulders. Yes it was funny how things changed, how people changed. At one time Draco would have wanted to do nothing but hex the two couples into oblivion, and they do the same to him, but now since the battle they appeared to have a truce. They didn't acknowledge him as a friend, but nor would they advocate cruelty towards him. In fact, he knew he owed them for his and his mother's freedom, as reduced as that now was.

After the final battle, and death of Voldemort, the ministry rebuilt and were rounding up death eaters. His mother wanted them to give themselves up, throw themselves upon the ministry's mercy and tell the truth; that they had feared for their lives but had tried to help Harry in the end. His father has refused, saying that to do so was to betray their family name, and dishonour their ancestors. His mother had railed and pleaded, but his father was not to be swayed, so she and Draco had gone alone. Potter had vouched for their story, saying what had happened at the manor and then in the last battle so instead of being sent to Azkaban, they had been forced to forfeit property and pay reparations. This meant Draco could return to Hogwarts for his final year, and his mother could afford a small terraced house on a muggle street in London with the last of the wealth they had left. His father however, ran. They caught up with him eventually of course, no one was willing to harbour a known death eater, and he was killed in the ensuing battle, refusing to come quietly.

So everything had changed, he had changed. No longer rich, no longer sure of his place in the world, Draco had to get good NEWT's. His mother didn't have enough money to support them, so if he was to have any hope of getting a good job at the end of this year he would have to work harder than he ever had before.

The jealousy of Potter he harboured had changed too. It was no longer the juvenile anger that Potter was recognised as special, that he was the "chosen one" because let's face it, it turned out to be true. He was jealous of the scene down by the lake. Not the fact he was there with his girlfriend, but the fact those four were just relaxed in each other's company, no one expected anything from the others, no one was manipulating or controlling, they were just simply there enjoying the sun because they wanted to be.

Had anyone ever just enjoyed being with him? Draco wondered. Possibly not. This unpleasant thought was what made Draco jealous, and painfully aware of just how foolish he had been all these years. Realising he was wasting time, he picked up the parchment and re-read the assignment; he only had two days to finish.

Several hours passed and the light began to fade, forcing Draco back to the castle and into the great hall for supper. He ate as he usually did, alone at the end of the table closest to the teachers. He had found people were less likely to try anything right under McGonagall's nose, and rather ironically it was those from his own house who were the most vicious. With no Crabbe and Goyle to watch his back he was a vulnerable target. He didn't dare nor desired to use the many curses and spells he knew to defend himself with; killing or maiming his classmates was a little extreme in retaliation to a jelly legs curse. Poor Crabbe, killed by his own spell, and Goyle, too stupid to know when a cause is lost, he had fought the aurors and was currently in Azkaban with his family.

Eating swiftly, Draco finished his meal, and headed straight for his other refuge; the Library. He would stay there until curfew, and then head back to the dorm. Hopefully the common room would be fairly empty by then and he could go straight to bed without incident. Draco chose his usual spot in the corner and spread out his work, settling in for the evening. He did his transfiguration work; an essay detailing the method for transfiguring inanimate objects into animate ones, and then back to the potions essay. He really was stuck. Looking around he noticed that there were a few other students sitting doing the same as him, and a couple of tables away he saw that Granger was in her usual place, poring over a large textbook.

She was different too, Draco noted. This war had maybe changed her more than anyone: She was still bookish, often in the library but she had a new found confidence. A poise that was obvious but she seemed unconscious of it. It also helped that her figure had filled out, her face had matured, all high cheekbones and pointed chin, and her unruly hair looked to have calmed down into soft chestnut ringlets. However, she never seemed to notice the appreciative looks she got from half the student body, choosing to waste her time on Weasley.

Draco was unsure when he had started looking at her as a girl instead of a mudblood, but he recalled watching his aunt rending her skin upon the floor of his family's ballroom whilst she screamed that she didn't know anything about the sword of Godric Gryffindor and thought it may have begun then. She had been terrified, as would he have been, but she would not have told them anything. Would have died first. How shaming that a muggleborn girl was braver than a Malfoy. He watched her absently brush a curl behind her ear and turn a page of the text. He had thought about trying to speak to her, maybe apologise, but couldn't bring himself to do it. What if she laughed at him, scorned him? Or even worse, pitied him. He didn't think he could take any more humiliation at present.

He focused on potions again, but realised he just didn't know enough to finish it. He snuck another look over at Hermione and saw the book he wanted in the pile on her desk. He debated whether he should just wait until she put it back, but decided she may be there as long as he was. Ok, so he should just go over and ask if he could borrow it. He stood and made his way over to her, unsure of what to say. She was engrossed in her work, and didn't look up even as he got to her table.

"Herm...Granger" He began. He had never used her given name before, and thought she may take it the wrong way if he started now. Startled, she looked up, wide brown eyes meeting his. Her brow furrowed slightly when she saw who it was.

"Have you finished with Most Potente Potions?" He asked, quietly. "Could I borrow it?"

She looked at him for a moment as if expecting him to say something else before replying.

"Yes, that's fine. I don't need it back though."

"Thanks" He said, retrieving the book from her stack and giving her a small smile. As he sat back down at his desk he glanced over and saw her just staring at her parchment with a perplexed expression. He wondered for a moment if his behaviour was really that odd, and realised that he had never said anything to her before that wasn't an insult or threat. And yet she had still given him the book, when by rights she would be justified in telling him where to go.

Getting stuck into his potions essay, he worked until Madam Pince called curfew, then hurried off to the Slytherin dormitory. The common room was fairly empty as he had hoped, but there was still a group of fourth years who glared at him as he entered, muttering insults as he passed. The seventh year dorm was not as full as it had been other years; a lot of Slytherins has not bothered to come back. Either their parents had been death eaters, or they had family money so an education was not so important. He guessed that as a primarily pureblood house it was only to be expected.

So there were only four of them in the dorm this year; Theo Nott, his father had been killed in the final battle, and he was trying to carve a future for himself too. Malfoy had initially thought that they may become allies, but Nott wanted no association with him. Troilus Harper, never really had much to do with Draco, obviously wanted to keep it that way. The third occupant of the dorm was the most troublesome, Simeon Vaisey. Draco barely remembered him, but he certainly seemed to remember Draco. From the first day there had been sneers and nasty comments, but when a couple of acts of petty vandalism happened to the few bits of property that Draco still had, he decided he couldn't let it slide. A few booby traps later resulting in a visit to Madam Pomfrey had Vaisey's dislike limited to looks and occasional shoulder barges.

Still, it was conflict he would rather avoid, and having to sleep in close proximity to someone who obviously meant him harm was not enjoyable.

The other three boys were already in bed by the time he got to the dorm room with their curtains drawn. He could hear they weren't asleep, but that suited him fine. He stripped down to his boxers, taking off his muggle jeans and jumper, something he would never have worn before the death of Voldemort. It made him laugh that the muggle clothes were actually more comfortable and easier to move around in than wizard's robes, no wonder half the school wore them during their free time.

He got into bed and closed his curtains. Settling back, he recalled his occlumency training, clear your mind, let go of emotion. Maybe tonight it would work well enough to grant him a dreamless sleep.

Coming awake with a jolt, Draco stared around wildly before he shook off the last vestiges of the dream. A familiar one tonight, the scene in the ballroom. Draco stood by the fireplace, wanting to turn away but unable to stop watching. Granger struggled underneath the form of his aunt, who looked up with an insane grin, blood pouring down her chin where she had torn away a chunk of Grangers skin. He should stop it, had to stop it, but he still just stood watching, frozen with horror. The relief he had felt when Potter burst in was shaming, he should have been the one to do something. But he was a coward.

More than once he had thought of going to Madam Pomfrey to request a dreamless sleeping draught, but each time decided that it would be too easy. He felt somewhere deep down that he should remember these things, should have these dreams. It was a form of purgatory; his way of becoming a better man.

Knowing he would get no further sleep, he got up and headed to the showers. It was early, the sun's rays just creeping over the horizon, far too early for the other students to be up. He completed his morning ablutions without having to look over his shoulder, and was robed and on his way to the great hall for breakfast before the other boys were out of bed.

It was a good day today, no free periods. He handed in his Transfiguration essay, got some Defence Against the Dark Arts homework (practice wandless defence spells) managed the charms assignment easily (Obliviate: The memory modification charm was used as standard by Voldemort so he was already familiar with it) and Arithmancy was no more baffling than usual. All was going well for Draco, until he was on his way to the Library after supper.

By the time he heard the muffled steps behind him it was too late. He had just started to turn when;

"Petrificus Totalis!"

The curse hit him in the back, and he went down hard, straight on to his face. There was a sickening crunch, and sharp taste of blood in his mouth making him pretty certain his nose was broken. He heard derisive laughter and was then turned over so he could see his attackers. It was three Ravenclaws, two boys and a girl. Sixth years he thought, but didn't know their names.

"Death eater scum," she said. "How do you like a taste of your own medicine?"

The two boys manhandled him into the empty charms classroom nearby and slung him down behind the teacher's desk.

"Have a nice night Malfoy, enjoy charms tomorrow!" One of them gave him a half-hearted kick and they left the room sniggering. Draco lay there for a moment, relieved that the trio were rather amateur when it came to cruelty; At least he was fully dressed and would be found by a teacher in the morning.

He remembered a time when he would be burning with rage and humiliation at this attack, but he currently just felt tired, the coppery tang of blood in his both making him feel vaguely sick. At least he would get to practice his wandless magic he thought resignedly, and began concentrating 'Finite Incarnate'.

He had been laying there for about half an hour, trying in vain to free himself when he heard the door open and voices enter. For a moment he thought the Raven claws were back, that they had thought of something far more amusing to do with him; he didn't consider for more than a moment that they had an attack of conscience. He quickly disregarded that theory, it was a couple, he deduced, getting pretty heavy by the sounds of their breathing and soft groans.

Now this was humiliating. He really didn't want to listen to them getting it on, but equally didn't want to be discovered at this moment. 'Go away' He willed them futilely. After another couple of uncomfortable minutes,

"Wait… stop." Said a strangely familiar female voice. "No, Ron, I can't."

Draco realised with horror who it was, Granger and Weasley. His manta changed; 'don't find me, don't find me'. This was beyond humiliating.

"Please Ron, I'm not ready." She continued softly.

"But Hermione, I thought we could… you know," said Weasley, sounding rather put out.

"I'm sorry Ron, it's not that I don't want you, it's just this is our N.E.W.T. year, and we really don't need the distraction…"

He heard an annoyed huff, "Harry and Ginny did it ages ago," Ron said moodily.

"I don't care what Harry and Ginny have done!" snapped Hermione. "I'm just not ready..."

"Ok, well fine." Said Ron, his tone showing it was anything but. "I have homework to be getting on with."

Draco heard him walk over to the door and turn the handle.

"Ron wait!" said Hermione, sounding hurt, but the door had shut before she had finished.

Draco lay there, hoping she would follow, but instead he heard her shuffling about and a few small sniffs. 'Just go away!' He cried impotently in his head. Weasley was such an idiot, he mused. If you want someone to do something, you can either persuade them or threaten them, not whine at them like a petulant child. No wonder he just got turned down, where was the romance in that proposition? He really had no idea about women at all!

Draco was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Hermione approach the desk and utter a shrill scream when she caught sight of him prone on the floor.

"Oh gods," she exclaimed. "Finite Incantatem!"

Malfoy felt his body go slack and just lay for a moment in blessed relief.

"What happened to you?!" she cried, then gasped as he sat up.

"Malfoy?" she asked hesitantly, looking horrified.

"Yeah." He said, sitting up. Why had she not recognised him at once? He glanced down and saw that the front of his robes was dark with blood.

"Malfoy, your face…" said Hermione, distress plainly written on her features. He raised a hand to his cheek and it came away sticky.

"Shit!" He muttered; his nose was definitely broken.

"We have to get you to Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione, hastening to his side.

"No." He said quickly, "I don't need help. I can do it myself." He didn't want to walk through the halls to the hospital wing looking like this.

She stopped for a moment and then began to admonish him; "Don't be foolish, you can't…"

"Yes, Granger, I can" Draco cut her off. She watched him struggle to his feet, expression unfathomable.

"Sit down," she ordered suddenly, "I'll do it."

Bemused, he did as he was told, and lowered himself into the nearest chair.

"Episkey" With a neat flourish of her wand, Draco's nose crunched back into place.

"Shit," he swore again, reaching up to ensure his face was restored to its former appearance.

"That's better" she said. "We had better clean up that blood too, you look a fright! " She flicked her wand again "Scourgify!"

Now he was out of his immediate predicament, he started to feel the first sting of humiliation. She was still looking at him with concern, and more than a hint of pity.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded.

"None of your business!" he snapped, getting up from the chair; better her dislike than her pity. He was about to stalk from the room when he saw a flicker of hurt cross her face before she could control it. An unexpected prickle of guilt had him turning back to her. "I don't know who they were, OK. Three Ravenclaws. Sixth years I think. "

It was telling that she didn't ask why they had done it. Obviously the general feeling toward him had not gone unnoticed.

In the following silence, a soft flush crept across her cheeks, making it clear to Draco that she had just remembered that her exchange with Weasley had not been as private as she would have liked. She raised her chin and looked like she was going to say something, and Draco knew that was his cue to leave. He opened the door;

"Thanks granger," he said, glancing back at her. "Weasley's an idiot!"

He heard her gasp as the door swung shut. He shouldn't have said it, but couldn't help himself. Weasley was an idiot; she had become a very attractive woman, brilliant and kind-hearted, with tits and arse to die for. He smiled wryly at the lascivious turn his thoughts had taken, what would his father think? His son hot for a mudblood; then he recalled his father would never think anything again.

This often happened, he would be thinking of something random and he would be reminded of his father. He still wasn't sure how he felt about his father's fate. Of course he had loved him, but over the past two years he had watched with growing contempt as his father became more fearful and sycophantic to Voldemort and his lieutenants. He had a chance for redemption at the end with his family, but his pride would not allow it. He would never forgive his father for choosing death over a life with them, but at the same time he understood how his father felt. It was miserable to have so little, and to have fallen so far in the eyes of society, but he was alive. He and his mother had a chance to rebuild their lives, albeit in a tiny house on a muggle street. It was too difficult to examine it closely, and like Granger had said, it was N.E.W.T. year, and Draco could not afford the distraction.

'I hope Granger doesn't give in' he thought savagely. Weasley had done nothing to earn the right to claim Grangers innocence. Even Pansy with her overt sexuality had required compliments and the occasional gift to keep her happy; Weasley should be pulling out all the stops to get Granger into bed. What he would do…. He stopped himself there. He would do nothing, because he and Granger were not friends, most certainly not lovers, and never would be.

Feeling weary and rather dejected after the events of the evening, Draco decided to run the common room gauntlet and go straight to bed. Just before he reached the Slytherin dungeon he had an idea, and quickly performed an extendable shield charm on his signet ring, so should any other students get bright ideas of attacking him they would find it a little more difficult this time around. He never removed the heavy ring, engraved with the Malfoy family crest. It was a symbol of his previous life, and a reminder of how much had changed.

Next morning he was down at breakfast, ignoring the pointed stares from the Ravenclaw table, when the post arrived. He had become used to his lack of post, the care packages of food and money he used to get from home were but a distant dream now, but this morning he had a letter from his mother. He wrote to her every other week, mainly to make himself feel better more than her, but her replies were less frequent. He read the parchment with a heavy heart; she was being upbeat as usual but a lack of any real information told him the truth; she was miserable. Little wonder, she didn't know how to cope in the muggle world and was reluctant to go out. She had never had much practice at household spells, never having to perform them before and found cooking and cleaning difficult. She must be terribly lonely, he knew, but there was little he could do. He had to finish his education. Draco wondered if she was mourning his father. He could not be sure if there was much love left between them by the end, there were certainly no outward signs of affection between them, but maybe there was still something there? It was a question he didn't often ponder; it felt a little perverse to wonder about ones parents like that.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table where the chosen one and his followers usually sat, and was gratified to see a frosty silence between Weasley and Granger. No one looked his way, and he wondered if Granger had told anyone about how she had found him last night. And if not, why not?


	2. Chapter 2

_If you are still reading, thanks! Would love to hear your tips, views and comments!_

The Christmas holidays were rapidly approaching, and Draco was counting the days. He was going home to spend it with his mother and make sure she was coping satisfactorily. He was exhausted from studying and constantly watching his back, although his shield charm was holding and there had been no other incidents of attack.

There had been no further contact with Granger either, although he had looked up a couple of times in the library to find her looking at him, only to glance away quickly. It was obvious now that neither one of them were going to discuss the events of a few weeks previously, and Draco was more than happy to put it behind him.

One reason he was feeling so burnt out was that on top of his school work he had started to research muggle life. He was now reasonably confident about how to use their money, although not what everyday items would cost, and thought that he understood how the London underground system worked. He was now trying to find out about cultural taboos, knowing he needed to be able to pass for a muggle now he lived surrounded by them, but all the information he found was confusing or conflicting. It would be easier if he had some muggle born friends, but he could imagine the reaction he would get if he started trying to chat to any of them. It really was quite ironic, those he had formerly disdained as beneath him wouldn't even give him the time of day now!

With a sigh, he shut the muggle studies book he had been reading. He was just going to have to wing it, he concluded. At least he would be able to get back to his new home when he got off the Hogwarts express next week.

It was the last weekend before the end of term, and the final Hogsmeade trip was on the Saturday. Draco hadn't bothered to go on any of the previous trips, but wanted to go this time to get his mother a Christmas present.

He joined the queue to exit the grounds along with a large proportion of the upper half of the student body. He saw pansy hanging off the arm of Harper, a member of the Slytherin quiddich team a year or so below them. He watched them for a minute or so trying to decide if he was jealous or not. Not, he concluded. Yes, he definitely missed the physical release that Pansy had provided, but aside from that he didn't really care for her. She was rather vapid, and had a nasty sense of humour, which of course he used to share. Now he wasn't sure if he had a sense of humour at all.

Draco pulled the hood of his cloak up against the icy biting wind, relishing the anonymity it afforded. He had no idea what to get his mother, particularly with the limited funds he had. Maybe something a little satiric? A cookbook? He walked down the main street towards Scrivenshafts; they usually kept a few cookbooks in stock. He looked in the window of Honeydukes as he passed, if he had any money left after this he would buy some chocolate too!

Walking around the wizarding village, so festively decorated, with carol singers just audible from where they stood near the Three Broomsticks, lifted Draco's spirits. He was halfway through the school year, he had survived this long being ignored and belittled by the other students, and he was doing well with his studies. 'Could be worse' he told himself, feeling almost cheerful for once.

The next few days passed quickly, and Draco was packing to go home before he knew it. He had time to have a decent breakfast before the carriages arrived, and ate with gusto knowing that there were no house elves at home to produce such a spread. He was pleased to find that everyone was too occupied with their own packing and wishing their friends a merry Christmas to pay him any attention.

He found himself an empty compartment on the train, but to his annoyance, a couple of third year girls came in after him. He got out his Arithmancy book, hoping this would make the next few hours go a little quicker. The two girls were talking quietly, and after about half an hour seemed to be having a silent argument about something.

"Umm…Hello!" said one, addressing him.

Surprised, he looked up from his text. What did she want?

"You're Draco Malfoy aren't you?" she said brightly, her friend simpering behind her.

"Yes..." he replied warily. Where were they going with this?

"I'm Farah Prendergast, and this is Tabitha Caplin" She gestured to her friend. "We have seen you around school."

"Right. OK." He said non-plussed.

"So if next term you wanted to hang around with us…" she said blushing, "then that would be ok."

It was then he realised what was going on; He was being hit on. Had they not heard of his reputation?

"Do you not know that I was a death eater?" he asked, perplexed.

"Of course. Everyone does."

And then he got it. They were interested _because_ he had been a death eater. To these little girls it was probably a romantic fantasy, the ultimate bad boy. They knew nothing, they had no idea! He was suddenly filled with rage. Little idiots!

He fixed them with a savage glare, and watched them visibly recoil. "People stay away from me for a reason!" he hissed.

The girls looked dismayed; the conversation was obviously not going as planned.

"Come on Tabby, let's go," said the first girl, tugging the other girls sleeve. They left the compartment swiftly, and he could hear them start to argue again as soon as the door had slid shut.

Draco shook his head and tried to get back into his book. He was unsure why he had just been so angry at the girls, after all, they were only 14 at most; They wouldn't understand the fear and horror that the past two years had wrought. He supposed they had reminded him of himself a little at that age; thinking the dark arts were something mysterious and alluring, when the reality was anything but.

His good mood lost, he tossed down his book and proceeded to brood for the next couple of hours. Not stirring himself until they had nearly reached London, he changed into his muggle clothes and collected all his stuff. He tucked his wand into his jacket, it was habit to never go anywhere without it now.

He was one of the first people onto the platform, looking around to see if his mother had decided to meet him. Despite what he had previously hoped, he felt a pang of disappointment that his mother hadn't come. Looking around at all the other parents waiting eagerly made him feel more ostracised than ever; there were the Weasley's, and Grangers muggle parents. Pansy's mother was a little way down the platform, but she didn't acknowledge Draco. A contrast to the way she had reacted when they had been introduced previously, when she had really laid it on thick saying how lovely it was to meet him, and she was so pleased that Pansy had met such a _nice_ young man.

Making his way to the barrier, he waited for the guard to let him out, then quickly made his way to the station exit. He was nearly at the doors, when he heard his name;

"Draco!"

He turned and saw his mother hurrying towards him.

"Draco!" she called again, then pulled him into a hug.

Draco stared at her dumbfounded; she was dressed as a muggle. In jeans and a smart black coat, she looked perfectly at home here with the crowds of other people milling about. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a neat chignon, and besides being a little slimmer, she looked well.

"Mother, you came!" He exclaimed, returning her hug.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't meet you on the platform, but I…" she looked slightly chagrined, and Draco immediately cut her off.

"No, don't worry about it. How did you get here?" He asked, hoping she hadn't apparated. There had been new restrictions imposed on apparition since the fall of Voldemort, it was only allowed from and to designated points around the country; anyone who apparated outside one of these points would be investigated by the ministry of magic. Although there were many who ignored this, saying that it was unreasonable and unfair, the last thing the Malfoys needed was more scandal!

"I took a muggle taxi." She replied. "You just tell them where you want to go and they take you!"

She seemed so pleased with herself that he didn't have the heart to say that it was an incredibly expensive way to travel around London.

"We had better take the underground back," said Draco, and taking her arm, led her out into the pale winter sunshine.

Their arrival back at the house,' my new home' Draco corrected himself, was rather anti-climactic. It was still small and rather dingy, although his mother has decorated it a little since his last visit. The problem was that the style she liked was best suited to a large Victorian manor house, all dark wood and large furniture, which really did nothing to improve the atmosphere of the tiny mid-terrace.

"I had better go and unpack," he told his mother, finding it difficult to maintain the stream of small talk any longer. He heaved his heavy trunk up the narrow stairs to his bedroom, kicking open the door and entering the small single room that was his personal space. It was pretty bleak in here too, but he had adorned the walls in the silver and green of Slytherin House so if felt a little more homely.

"Dinner will be in a couple of hours," called his mother from downstairs.

"Thanks," He called back.

Dinner was a stilted affair. Draco ate the roast beef that his mother had conjured, but it was nowhere near as good as the school food. Maybe his Christmas gift would be useful after all…

"How are you getting on in the muggle world?" he asked, trying to gauge how she had been coping.

"Alright," she said with a frown. "I don't really understand how they manage without magic, or what they do all day!"

"I guess that they spend their days making up for not having magic," he replied, although in all honesty he wondered the same thing.

"I thought I would go out tomorrow, try and get used to being around muggles. Head in to town. Do you want to come?" He wasn't being strictly honest with his motives for going out, but he really couldn't stand the idea of being stuck in that house all day.

"No, I don't think I will." She replied, looking slightly hurt that he wouldn't be spending the day at home with her.

They spent another hour or so attempting to talk, both trying to convince the other that they had been perfectly fine over the past three months, but all they really conveyed was how miserable they had been.

"Well, I'm rather tired," said Draco, having run out of innocuous conversation.

"Ok, goodnight Darling" his mother kissed his cheek and he went up to bed, feeling resigned to the fact that this was his life now. Well, for a while at least.

Next morning dawned bright and cold, Draco's breath misting in the frigid air as he walked briskly to the tube station. He was dressed in his muggle best; dark jeans, a white shirt under a dark green jumper and a black blazer, and he felt he was looking suitably non-magical. He bought himself an all-day ticket from the machine at the station, and feeling rather gratified, went down to board the train into central London.

He had been on the train for about quarter of an hour, counting stops, when someone at the other end of the carriage caught his eye. A girl with a head full of chestnut ringlets had just gotten on, and although she had her back to Draco, she looked familiar. The train lurched and began to move again, and although Draco didn't take his eyes off her, he still couldn't be sure if it was her. It wasn't until the next stop, as she prepared to alight, that he saw her face. Granger!

The train doors opened, and before he really thought about what he was doing, he had stepped out onto the platform and was weaving his way through the crowds behind her. She blended perfectly with the muggles around her; she was wearing skinny jeans with brown heeled boots that showed off the curve of her backside, with a brown bomber jacket zipped up to her throat. She had one of those muggle music players in her ears, and seemed not to notice the appraisals she was getting from the muggle men as she passed.

He followed her out of the station entrance and down the pavement outside, careful to maintain enough distance so she wouldn't notice him. He still hadn't stopped to think what he was doing, or why he felt the need to see where she was going, just that he was determined not to lose sight of her. He had been following her for a few minutes, when he started to feel annoyed: was she not paying attention to her surroundings? There were predatory muggles around, he knew this much by seeing some of the muggle newspapers, but she hadn't noticed she was being followed!

She turned down an alley between two buildings, and he ducked in behind her.

"Why are you following me Malfoy?" She demanded, turning to face him.

"I, uh…" He trailed off sheepishly; Of course, she had known he was there. He felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment, why was he following her?

She studied him with her arms folded, waiting for an answer. The silence stretched, and she seemed to take pity on him. "I'm going to get a coffee, do you want to come?"

That was unexpected. "Yes, that would be good" He found himself saying, and fell into step beside her.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked after a moment, stepping back out onto the pavement and continuing towards their destination.

"I live here." Said Draco, "Well, not _here,"_ he clarified, "but we live in muggle London now."

Hermione looked surprised. "Oh, that must be… different for you."

"Just a bit." He answered with a wry smile.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked her, trying to keep the conversation going. "I would have thought you would be at the Weasley's for Christmas." Careful to keep the sneer off his face.

"I'm in town just finishing my Christmas shopping. And I will be going to the Weasley's for New Year, but I wanted to spend Christmas with mum and dad."

He nodded, not really sure how to respond. He was saved from trying to think of something suitable to say by Hermione gesturing at a café.

"In here," she said, pushing open the door. Draco followed her to the counter. "Could I get a Cinnamon spiced latte with whipped cream?" she asked the waitress, then turned to Draco expectantly. He had no idea what she had just ordered, but said "I'll have the same."

"Sure, I'll bring them over," said the woman, and he followed Hermione to a table.

Hermione shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on her chair. "So," she began without looking at him, "why are you really here?"

He tried to think of a plausible lie, but gave up. "I just couldn't stand being in that house all day. I have nothing to say to my mother, and she nothing to me, it all so forced! How do muggles cope!?" It all burst from him in a rush, and he wished he could take it back at once.

She surveyed him steadily, brown eyes searching his. "Are you genuinely asking?" she said finally.

"Yes. No. I don't know." He replied, dropping his head and heaving a sigh. "I just don't know how to make it better."

"Well, I don't know how to help with your mum, but if you want to know about muggles then you should think about what they like. Listen to muggle music, watch t.v., read the paper."

Ok, he could read the paper, but "How do I listen to muggle music, and what is T.V.?"

"Is everything magic in your house?" she asked, with a soft smile.

"Yes" he replied. Of course it was!

"Then it won't be that easy! If you do magic in close proximity to something passing electricity through a microchip then it will burn it out, and pretty much all electrical gadgets have microchips in now."

"So what do you do at home?" He asked, perplexed.

"I don't use magic." She responded.

"Not at all?!" he cried aghast.

"I think you have forgotten that I was brought up as a muggle. My parents are muggles. That's something I never thought I would have to remind _you_ of that Malfoy" she chuckled.

"Nor did I Granger, nor did I." he shook his head, with a cynical chuckle.

Their drinks arrived, and he eyed it warily, he still had no idea what it was. Hermione took a sip of hers, and closed her eyes in appreciation, so Draco tentatively had a slurp of his. It was actually quite nice, he concluded, sweet and bitter at the same time.

"Listen," she began. "If you want to see how muggles live, then you can come to mine for dinner on Christmas Eve. My parents are going to their work's Christmas party, so I would be on my own anyway."

"Really?" He asked; why was she being so nice to him? What did she have to gain from it?

"Look, if you don't want to its fine." She snapped. "I was only trying to be nice…"

"No," he said quickly, "that would be nice. I want to come."

"Ok then," she said, telling him directions to her house. "Be there for 7."

The rest of the time in the café seemed a little awkward, as if they were both surprised at the turn events had taken. They finished their drinks, paid the bill, and stood up to leave.

"Well, I had better get on with my shopping," said Hermione, walking over to the door. "But I will see you Tuesday night?" she confirmed.

"Yes," Draco replied, "seven o clock." This whole conversation felt slightly surreal. He was going to Hermione "mudblood" Grangers house for tea, even though for all intents and purposes they despised each other.

They had gotten to the pavement, and he turned to head back to the station,

"Malfoy," He turned back. "Here!" Hermione tossed him her MP3 player. "It's set to shuffle; you just need to turn it on." He looked at the small device in his hand. "Just remember to turn it off before you do any magic, I want it back on Tuesday!"

With this she turned and walked briskly away, leaving him standing watching her retreating back.

"Did you have a good day?" Asked Narcissa when they sat down to dinner that evening. Draco had no idea what she had been doing all day, but suspected that she hadn't left the house.

"Yes," he answered. "It was alright. " He decided to broach the subject of his intended absence on Christmas Eve. "In fact, I met a friend from school."

"Oh, that's nice." His mother commented, "Anyone I know?"

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, they invited me out on Christmas eve."

His mother's face fell.

"I don't have to go," continued Draco. "I can always tell her…"

"Her?" his mother interjected, suddenly perking up. "No, Draco, you should go! I'm glad you have a date!"

"It's not a date." He quickly corrected her. "She just invited me round for dinner."

"Alright darling." Narcissa ceded, the dubious smile showing she didn't believe a word.

The next couple of days passed fairly quietly, Draco listening to the muggle music Hermione had lent him and finding the variety and content a surprise. Some of it he hated, but he discovered he liked a lot of it, particularly the more melancholy and stormy sounding songs; muggles obviously did have the same sort of feelings and issues as wizards.

He persuaded his mother to go out to the shop on the corner with him, and found the woman in there to be friendly and pleasant.

They also met their neighbour, an old bachelor called John, who seemed to take a bit of a shine to Narcissa. Especially when he found out she was a widow, and that Draco was away for most of the year at school. Draco was pleased to see that Narcissa was gracious and hoped she would cultivate a cordial relationship with the local muggles; maybe she wouldn't be so lonely whilst he was away.

It got to Tuesday afternoon, and Draco found himself feeling restless, and a little nervous. Which is ridiculous, he told himself. He showered and shaved, then wondered what to wear; not that he had a huge amount of choice. He decided on dark jeans, a black shirt and the same blazer from before. He still had a good hour or so before he needed to leave, but found he couldn't settle. He went down to the lounge to wait with his mother.

"You look lovely darling." She reached over and smoothed his hair. "Your date will be very impressed."

"It's not a date mother!" he insisted, but he couldn't quite silence the little voice in his head that asked 'then why does it feel like a date?!'

"Have a nice time, and don't worry about coming home late," his mother gushed.

He was about to protest when she cut him off;

"I know you will say it's not a date, but you have just spent over an hour in the bathroom getting ready for this non-date, so it is obviously something important to you!"

Since when had his mother been so perceptive? Draco had a feeling that it probably started after she had been away from the influence of his father. Not wanting to admit that she was right, he tucked his wand and Hermione's MP3 player into his jacket and went to the front door.

"See you later!" He called, closing the door behind him before she could say anything further. Outside, he took a deep lungful of the crisp cold air. Why on earth was he suddenly feeling nervous?


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading! Would love some feedback on anything you think I could improve on, or anything you didn't like!_

Draco stood on the doorstep, hoping he was at the right house. The door opened, casting a wide shaft of light across the darkened garden.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, "You're right on time! Come in!" she stepped back and ushered him in.

He looked around with interest; his first time in a muggle house. It was pleasant. Warm, the walls were painted in a light cream and adorned with paintings and photographs.

"Come through to the kitchen," she said, walking ahead of him down the hallway. "I will just make a start on the risotto."

Draco followed her slowly, not really knowing what to say to her. She looked good, he couldn't help but acknowledge. She was wearing jeans that hung low on her hips and a simple striped V-neck jumper, not revealing in any way, but they showed her curves, and she looked relaxed and comfortable.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" she asked, as he reached the kitchen. She was busying herself with pouring rice into a pan, a glass of white wine sitting on the counter next to her.

He realised he hadn't actually said anything to her yet, not even hello. "Yes, please." He replied. Maybe he would feel a little less awkward with a glass or two inside him.

"Glasses in the cupboard to your left," she said, fetching a bottle from the fridge. She poured him a generous measure, then raised her own glass;

"A toast," she declared. "To your new found interest in Muggle Studies! Now pay attention, there's a test at the end of the night!"

He looked at her, thoroughly bemused. How much wine had she drunk?

"I'm joking Malfoy." She said with a smile at his expression.

"That's what's worrying me," he said, " _you_ are joking."

He said it before he could stop himself, the snide part of his personality coming out to cover his nerves.

"And there's the old Draco Malfoy!" she said "I was wondering if he was still around"

Feeling rather small and mean, he apologised, trying to make it into a joke, "Sorry Granger, old habits die hard!"

She chuckled and said speculatively, "You really have changed, haven't you?"

He took a gulp of his wine. "So have you Granger, believe me."

They were silent for a moment, it seemed neither one knew how to follow that exchange.

"The risotto!" she squeaked and turned back to the stove. He watched her whilst she stirred and added stock to the bubbling pan. He realised he had seen her do this before; a fussy attentiveness to the task in question. He saw it every potions class.

"Muggle cooking," he stated, "is the same concept as potion making?"

"Yes!" she said, looking up in surprise. "Exactly like potion making! You add the ingredients at the right times in the right order, and you produce the desired food!"

"It's that simple?" he asked. Maybe muggle life wasn't that difficult or mysterious after all!

"It really is." She said, with a cheeky grin. "How did you get on with the music?"

"Ok. I liked some of it. I find it hard to believe that some of those songs were written by people who knew nothing of the war, they sum up the struggle against the dark arts so well."

"There is darkness in all of us Malfoy, not just wizards. Muggles struggle against the lure of power and wealth at the compromise of their morals too."

"A bit more darkness in some than others, though." He commented, smiling ruefully.

"That's true," she concurred, "but I don't think that means that they are irredeemable"

The conversation had turned serious very quickly, and it made Draco acutely uncomfortable. He took another gulp of his wine and wondered how to steer the conversation towards lighter topics. He was saved the trouble by Hermione announcing that dinner was ready.

She handed him a plate and ushered him through to the lounge. It was a comfortable, pleasant room, Draco noted, and followed suit when Hermione folded herself into the large curved sofa. She turned on some music on the stereo, then turned it down so it was just background noise.

Draco took a forkful of the risotto; it was good. Better than what his mother conjured anyway!

"There has been something I have been meaning to say." Began Hermione, eyes firmly on her food. "Thank you for not telling anyone about what happened in the charms classroom that night. I don't want you to think…"

Draco really didn't want to go there! "Honestly Granger, you shouldn't do anything that you don't feel right about. I know I would sleep a lot better if I had followed that advice." He thought for a second, "of course, I would be dead, but still…"

Hermione raised her face with a small chuckle.

"And, also, who would I tell?" continued Draco. "You may have noticed I'm hardly the most popular person of late!"

"Well, anyway," she said, a soft blush painting her cheeks, "thank you."

"Likewise!" said Draco. "Thank _you_ for not telling anyone about what you discovered in the charms classroom that night! Although I don't know why you didn't, I'm sure Potter and Weasley would have gotten a good chuckle from it!"

"Well," she replied. "I didn't think it would be _prudent_ to tell Ron that our conversation had been overheard, and I think you would be surprised about how little enmity Harry holds for you."

This was his chance to broach the subject of what happened at the manor. "I'm surprised already. After everything that happened, you three, the golden trio, have more reason to hate me than anyone else, except here I am, sitting in your house, eating your food, where as everyone at school despises me for things that didn't directly affect them. I just want you to know, about what happened at the manor, that I'm sorry. For not doing anything." There. He had said it. Admitted that he should have done more.

"Draco," she began, "you may think you didn't do anything, but you did. You refused to identify us when you knew who we were. You didn't try to stop us escaping. What else could you have done? You would have put your family at risk if you had actively tried to help us, no one could expect you to do that. Ultimately, you were a product of your upbringing. You had been groomed for that destiny since you were a child, how could you have fought that?"

"You seem to have thought about this a lot." Commented Draco.

"I have. " she replied "I found it helped to think about it, to talk about it."

"But still, my aunt. When she had you in the ballroom, and I just stood there watching…"

"She was insane Draco, what could you have done? She would have just cursed you out of the way and continued." She regarded him speculatively. "Why do I get the feeling that you haven't spoken to anyone about this? Please say you haven't just sat and brooded on this?"

He regarded her steadily; how to admit that he didn't have anyone to talk to? Even if he had wanted to.

"Please don't blame yourself for everything." She said earnestly, "You tried your best to put things right in the end. You need to find a way to absolve yourself."

"Alright Granger" he said quietly, dropping his gaze. She didn't know the depths of his depravity, the loathsome things he had done during those months under Voldemort.

She stopped her attempt to counsel him, and they finished their meal.

"Do you want dessert?" she asked collecting their plates. They had gone back to being a little awkward and formal again.

"That would be great, thanks" he replied, watching her leave, before getting up to look around the room. He was browsing the books on the shelves, when the door swung open seemingly of its own accord. Draco had his wand in hand before he had really processed what was happening, then felt like a fool as Hermione's ugly orange cat appeared around the arm of the sofa. It walked stiff-legged towards him, flat face tilted as it considered him carefully.

"Stupid cat," he muttered, replacing his wand and turning back to the shelves. He jumped again as he felt something brush his ankle. Looking down he realised the cat was rubbing itself on him, leaving a blanket of orange fur behind it. "Go away," he hissed at it, but it just flopped onto its side and looked up at him.

"Here we are!" said Hermione brightly, coming back into the room. "Chocolate fudge yule log with double cream!"

She handed him a bowl, and he sat himself back down. She had brought the wine bottle through with her and topped up his glass without asking him if he wanted any more. Checking her watch, she said, "it's still fairly early, do you want to see what's on TV?"

He nodded; he was interested in this muggle entertainment despite himself. She turned on the set and flicked through the channels;

"This is nice," she said with a smile, "A Christmas Carol! It is a very famous muggle Christmas story." She elaborated, upon seeing his blank look.

"Crookshanks!" she exclaimed in delight, when the cat climbed up into her lap and began kneading her thighs, turning itself around several times before finally settling down.

The dessert was good too, the gooey sweetness reminded Draco of the type of puddings that they had at school. The television was a good distraction, he concluded after a few minutes, but more and more he found himself watching Granger.

They had finished their food, and Hermione was becoming engrossed in the story being played out on the screen. Draco watched the light reflecting in her eyes, then found his gaze straying to the curve of her throat, her delicate collarbones, and to the hint of cleavage displayed by the demure sweater she wore. He watched her hands absent-mindedly stroking the cat in her lap, eliciting from it a deep rumbling purr.

Draco couldn't recall ever observing someone like this before, he had always been scheming or recently, anticipating something, rather than just having the leisure to look at them. He drank some of his wine, relishing the burn in his stomach and the slight swimming in his head. Maybe he _was_ slightly drunk, but he realised that he had opened up more to Granger in one night, than he had ever opened up to anyone in his life.

He watched her flick a curl away from her face and then stretch her back, revealing a slice of flat stomach and slight jut of her hipbone. No wonder Weasley is desperate to get in her pants, he mused. She has always been so self-contained, it would be interesting to see her abandoned and unrestrained. He had never seen her so relaxed before, and if this evening was anything to go by then she certainly wasn't as stuck up as he had previously assumed.

They sat watching the film for the next hour or so, finishing the wine between them. The end credits began to roll, and Draco took that as his cue to leave. He was shrugging on his jacket, when the weight in his pocket reminded him;

"Oh, Granger, here," he said, fishing out the MP3 player and handing it back. She took it with a smile; her earlier loquaciousness seemed to have left her.

She followed him to the door, tailed by a disgruntled Crookshanks. On the doorstep he felt like he should say something,

"Thanks for tonight Granger," he said. "Inviting me to your home and making dinner. It's really nice of you."

"That's ok Draco, I actually enjoyed it" She replied with an impish grin.

Draco moved, seemingly unintentionally, and pulled her against him.

"What are you do…"she began, expression shocked, before he captured her mouth in a kiss. For a second she was rigid against him, before softening in his arms. Her curves pressed tightly against him, and he felt lust sweep through his body. This was crazy! What was he doing?

He pulled away, chest heaving and met her bewildered brown eyes. She was breathing hectically, and bright patches of colour had formed high on her cheekbones.

She was the first to speak; "What was that?!"

Draco hardly knew himself. "I'm sorry Granger. I think I must have had too much to drink." He lied. "I'm sorry" he said again, backing out of the door. He had gotten down the first couple of steps when she called him back,

"Draco!" He turned back to see her silhouette framed in the doorway. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Granger"

The door closed, and he was left in darkness on the muggle street. Knowing it was foolish, he walked to the end of the street then apparated, materialising a short way from the tube station nearest his home.

Arriving home, he unlocked the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible but needn't have bothered as his mother was still awake.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, almost as soon as he had gotten through the door.

"Alright." He replied, then amended "I don't know."

"Well, did you have a nice time?" she asked leadingly.

Draco thought for a moment, "yes." He really had enjoyed the evening; Granger was easy company, all the good/evil stuff aside.

"Then what was the problem?" Narcissa pressed.

"Oh mother," he said with a sigh. "I don't know. It wasn't really a date, and I don't know what it meant. It is entirely possible she only invited me because she was being nice, and didn't have anything better to do!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, gesturing for him to sit.

Deciding that he may as well confide in his mother, well partly anyway, he took a seat.

"It's complicated." He began. "We have never liked each other; in fact, we pretty much hated each other. Then the war happened, and we just ignored each other. Then there was an incident, in which we helped each other out. Then I saw her the other day in town, and she invited me over. Then tonight, she was pleasant and funny, but there was no flirting or anything. Then, as I was leaving I kissed her, she was shocked, and I came home. So that's that really."

His mother looked rather perplexed. "I think it comes down to a couple of things," she said. "One, do you find her attractive, and want a relationship with her? Two, does she find you attractive and want a relationship with you? If the answer is yes to both then you know what to do. So, question one?"

Draco had to think. "Yes, I find her attractive, but as for a relationship, I really don't know if we would be compatible, we are very different. And I really have no idea if she finds me attractive, but she is in a relationship with someone else, he is an idiot, but I don't think she would want one with me. "

Well, you know what you need to find out." Said his mother. "Do you want to pursue her, and if so, then how you will go about it."

"Thanks mother." He said, thinking that she hadn't really helped at all! "I'm going to go to bed."

He made his way towards the stairs, "Good night."

"Good night sweetheart."

Lying alone in his bed, he couldn't get his mind off how Hermione's body had fitted so nicely against his own; fantasizing about her. How he would undress her, explore her body, give her pleasure. He was certain she would be nothing like the women he had known before; Pansy knew what she wanted and liked, and the two other death eater women he had been with were quick, rather clinical affairs. Both parties were intoxicated and had been about release and nothing more. He didn't often think of those two encounters, they tended to leave him feeling rather empty, but he had managed to satisfy them both, leaving him fairly confident of his skills as a lover.

But Granger would be different; she was innocent and wouldn't know what she liked. The idea that Weasley might be responsible for her first experience was unthinkable; he would rush it, possibly hurt her.

Draco was unsure when he had become infatuated with Hermione Granger, but he had to acknowledge it to himself now. The question was, as his mother had said, what did he do about it?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Thanks for reading, i would love some feedback on how you feel about how the plot is progressing. Any ideas/criticism is welcomed!_

The days leading up to Draco's return to Hogwarts were uneventful, and he swung between looking forward to going back and dreading it in equal measure. He and his mother had had a pleasant Christmas day; they exchanged gifts and had dinner, then sat listening to the usual Celestina Warbeck festive special. She hadn't questioned him again about his date on Christmas Eve, but must have noticed that he was distracted at times.

His obsessing with Hermione had done some good; he had not had his usual nightmares. Instead his dreams had been filled with confused brown eyes and pointless longings. He also didn't seem to be filled with as much self-loathing as he previously had; talking about his time as a death eater genuinely seemed to help. Like Granger had said, he wasn't irredeemable.

He was packing his trunk with the last of his school supplies, when his mother appeared in the doorway of his room. "Nearly done?" she asked, watching him toss books into his trunk.

"Pretty much," he replied, frowning at the nib of an old quill that needed sharpening, before chucking it in with everything else.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted me to accompany you to the station tomorrow." She looked slightly nervous, although what she wanted him to say he wasn't sure.

"That would be nice," he replied, "although if you would rather not I will understand." There, suitably diplomatic!

"Ok, I will!" she said with a smile. "Although I may not come on to the platform…"

He was about to be diplomatic again, when he decided not to. If he was going to forgive himself, then his mother should too! "Come on to the platform," he told her. "We have nothing to be ashamed of! The ministry have judged us as not guilty, it's time we started acting it!"

His mother stood there in his doorway, looking somehow small to him. "Draco, I'm not sure that I can…"

"Just give it a try," he cajoled. "We can't hide forever."

His mother suddenly looked at him shrewdly, "She is doing you some good, isn't she?"

Draco felt himself flush, "I don't know what you mean." He said quickly.

"Ok, well I will come on to the platform tomorrow, but only because I want to see this girl who has you so preoccupied." His mother gave him a smile that he found altogether far too knowing. At his annoyed huff, she said airily, "Dinner in half an hour!" and went back downstairs.

That evening he carefully picked out the muggle clothes he was going to wear to the station, trying not to analyse his motives too much. He was oddly ambivalent about seeing Granger the next day; would she acknowledge him? Would she be angry with him for the kiss? Then an even worse thought occurred to him, what if she had slept with Weasley over New Year?

Pushing that unpleasant thought away, he got into bed. Time to use his Occulumency training again.

Draco took his mother's arm as they entered the station; she was nervous but trying to cover it. They were both dressed as muggles, and passed through the station without notice, pausing at the barrier to platform 9 3/4.

"Ready?" he asked her.

At her tight nod they stepped through the barrier, and were at once hit with the usual cacophony of noise. Parents, children and owls all screeching and chattering away whilst weaving around trolleys and trunks and cages greeted them. Stepping out into the chaos, they made their way towards the front of the train where it was a little quieter.

Draco surreptitiously scanned the crowd, looking for a glimpse of chestnut ringlets. He spotted the Weasley's a little way down from them with Potter in tow, but no sign of Granger. The Weasley matriarch caught sight of him and his mother, and he was surprised to see her give a nod of recognition to Narcissa.

"Is she here?" said his mother, noticing him searching. Draco gave her a frown, and didn't reply. Where was Granger? It was unlike her to be late.

"That better not be her…" his mother continued, nodding at someone behind him. He turned, and saw his mother was indicating one of the little Ravenclaws who had spoken to him on the train, who was eying him coquettishly.

"Mother, no! That's not her." He cried in disbelief, what was wrong with the girl? Still looking at him like that after he had been deliberately unpleasant to her!

"Thank goodness! If it had been we would be having a talk about appropriate age gaps!"

He had a last glance up the platform but there was still no sign of her. "I had better get on the train," he said, turning to his mother.

"Alright darling." She said, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming to see me off. I'll write at the weekend!" Draco lugged his trunk up into the carriage, looking for an empty compartment. He saw Theo Nott alone in one, and decided that would do.

"Nott" he said in greeting as he hoisted his trunk into the luggage rack.

"Malfoy" came a terse reply.

Draco sat down and looked out of the window at the platform, just in time to see his mother dodging through the crowds to the exit. Oh well, he thought, at least she came along, and hopefully saw that she wasn't completely despised if Mrs Weasley's reaction was anything to go by.

"How was your Christmas?" Draco asked Nott, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Alright," came the sullen response.

"Mine was alright too, thanks!" Said Malfoy, giving his sarcastic best; He was fed up with everyone treating him like crap!

Nott looked surprised for a minute, then said, "Actually, no. It was shit! Happy?"

"Not really," commented Malfoy, "but at least you gave me a real answer. I suppose honestly, mine was pretty shit too!" Christmas eve notwithstanding, he added in his head.

"At least you were with your mum." Countered Nott. "I was with my aunt Jocasta. She feels responsible for me whilst my parents are in Azkaban, but would much rather I was there with them. I should have stayed at school, no one wants me there either but at least I don't have to pretend I'm grateful for it!"

Just like that, Draco knew that this term would not be as bad as the last.

The train journey passed monotonously, Draco and Nott speaking infrequently but the atmosphere was more relaxed than it would have been previously. It was dark and freezing cold when they disembarked and joined the exodus of shivering students walking towards the waiting carriages. Draco noted grimly that he had no trouble seeing the thestrals that pulled them now. He had a quick glance around for Granger, but as expected, it was too dark to really recognise who the hooded figures around him were. He climbed into a nearby carriage along with Nott, and were followed by three second years who looked utterly terrified when the realised who they were sharing with. He and Nott exchanged a look, and they both began to laugh at the absurdity of it all. The second years looked even more worried, and one glanced at the door like he wanted to leap out of the moving vehicle!

"Calm down," Nott told them waspishly. "We're far too tired to murder you tonight!" He and Draco chuckled again, with the second years looking on like they were insane.

It wasn't until they got to the feast that Draco caught sight of Granger, seated next to Weasley at the Gryffindor table. She laughed at something one of them said, and her eyes flicked over to the Slytherin table. Looking for him? He ducked his head, not wanting to be caught staring. Now all he had to do was engineer a meeting; would she go to the library tonight? Probably not, he concluded. He would have to wait until tomorrow to speak to her.

He ate breakfast quickly the next morning, eager to get to Transfiguration. He sat at his assigned desk at the back of the room, alone as usual. The other students filed in, Potter and Weasley sitting up front, Granger and Abbot sitting behind. He was pleased to see her turn and give him a slight smile as she was getting her books from her bag, which he quickly returned; she obviously wasn't too angry with him then.

He was distracted all lesson by watching her interactions with Weasley, trying to see if anything had changed, but if anything they were even more distant. Weasley talking to Potter and on his other side Patil and Brown more than he spoke to Granger. Luckily the subject today, human transfiguration, wasn't too taxing for Draco. That was one good thing about being around Voldemort, you learnt to pick up new magic very quickly. Fear of death was an amazing motivator! He smiled grimly to himself, obviously attracting the attention of Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Malfoy," she barked. "Let's see you change your appearance!"

With a casual flick of his wand, he turned his sleek blond hair into a mass of black curls.

"Very good." Said McGonagall grudgingly. She had never been outwardly hostile to him, but he as pretty certain she would never be able to forgive him for his role in Dumbledore's death. He turned his hair back and sat once more. His eyes strayed back to Granger who had given herself a pair of elephant ears, laughing hysterically at Abbots attempt at a long horse's nose. They were a contrast to Potter and Weasley, who seemed to be having a whispered argument under cover of the chaos going on around them.

"Homework!" barked McGonagall, bringing the classes antics to a halt. "Practice human transfiguration. This will be part of the NEWT!"

The rest of the day continued in the same fashion, going from lesson to lesson, all the while acutely aware of Granger. All in all the first day back was fairly easy, he had homework from every teacher and for once was pleased as it would mean an evening in the library, no doubt he wouldn't be alone.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table eating the delicious pork chops the house elves had produced, and was pleasantly surprised when Theo Nott came and sat next to him. He nodded in acknowledgment and they ate in silence, but still Draco felt heartened by this apparent ally. He finished his food and glanced at the Gryffindor table; Hermione was still eating but Draco was confident that she would be in the library tonight. The Arithmancy essay alone required further reading!

Draco went straight to his corner table upon reaching the library and gathered all the books he would need, settling in for the evening. He was halfway through his essay when someone sat down at the desk next to him. Glancing up in annoyance, wondering who would purposefully sit near him, he saw Granger pulling parchment from her bag.

"Hullo Granger" he said nonchalantly; belying the thrill he felt at her choosing to sit near him.

"Hi Malfoy." She got out all of her work, and sat, absentmindedly running the tip of the quill back and forth on her chin whilst reading her assignments. She seemed rather distracted, he noticed, and after a few false starts she laid down her quill.

"How was the rest of your holiday?" she asked, turning towards him.

"It was alright," he said. "Didn't do a lot. How was new year?" Bit obvious, but he wanted to know what was going on with her and Weasley.

"Yes, it was good." She replied, but there was a slight twist to her mouth showing that she was not telling him everything.

They lapsed into silence for a while, both attempting to read, but Draco must have re-read the same paragraph five times.

Not meeting his eyes, Hermione suddenly blurted. "Why did you kiss me that night?"

Off guard, Draco didn't reply for a moment. "I told you Granger, I had too much to drink…"

"No." she cut him off. "You weren't that drunk. I need to know why." Her cheeks were flaming, and she still hadn't looked up.

What could he say? "I don't know Granger. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Oh." She said. It seemed she wanted a more complex explanation than that.

"Come on Granger," he continued, "you must know that you are attractive. Is it really that strange that someone would have a couple of drinks and try to kiss you?"

She turned and even darker shade of scarlet. "But you… I'm a mudblood… you don't…"

"It's not a big deal. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." This conversation was not what Draco had envisioned it to be.

"I'm not offended." She said. "I'm just confused. But you're right, we should just forget it, it's not a big deal." She dropped her head and looked intently at her book again.

"How are you finding the Arithmancy essay?" he asked, not wanting to allow the conversation to die.

"Not too bad," she said, "I have made a start from my notes, but I think I will need some help. Can I have Numerological Theory after you?"

"Sure, I'm nearly done." They worked in silence for a while, Draco's mind straying frequently from his essay. If only he could forget about the kiss! He knew that there could never be anything between them; there was too much history of mutual loathing and distrust, but couldn't help imagining what being with her would be like. She was sweet and trusting and everything he had never had, and never deserved.

He finally finished his essay, and handed the book over to her. As she leant over to get it, he caught a trace of jasmine from her hair, and realised he needed to leave before he said or did anything inappropriate.

"Well, I'm getting tired." He said abruptly, standing. "I'm off to bed, see you Granger!"

He quickly gathered his books together.

"Ok. Good night Malfoy." Said Hermione. She gave him a distracted smile, already engrossed in Numerological Theory.

Malfoy swiftly left the Library, trying to govern his thoughts about Granger. Not fancying going back to the common room just yet, he took the long way back to the dungeons. He hadn't been walking for five minutes when he ran into Weasley, who was alone and looking distinctly shifty.

He gave Malfoy a sneer as he passed, but didn't say anything, and Malfoy followed suit. Continuing down the hallway, Malfoy almost immediately ran into a rather flushed Lavender Brown. No, thought Malfoy, it must be coincidence; surely Weasley wouldn't be that stupid?

He was all of a sudden angry and savagely pleased all at once; how dare Weasley mess Granger around? Not appreciating what he had! This would be the end of Weasley and Granger!

Even if it is the end of Weasley and Granger, the sensible side of him piped up, this doesn't mean that Granger will want anything to do with you! She can do a lot better than an ex death eater and school bully, with no money and no prospects! Anyway, you don't even know for sure that anything is going on.

These conflicting thoughts carried Malfoy back to the dormitory, barely noticing the usual hostility aimed at him.

The next day he watched Weasley and Granger carefully, but couldn't see anything different from the previous day; maybe it had been coincidence? It wasn't until Transfiguration that afternoon that something seemed off. There was a look between Brown and Weasley that set alarm bells ringing for Draco. It was completely unnoticed by Granger, but Potter certainly noticed, as he elbowed Weasley hard and nodded to the front of the class. In Draco's mind this confirmed it, something was going on, and Potter was in on it.

Now the dilemma was what should he do? He could carry on like he was, act like he hadn't noticed anything, say nothing to Granger and let them make a fool of her. Or he could tell Granger and risk her disbelieving him, or hating him.

He pondered this for the next couple of hours and throughout dinner, still unsure of his plan of action. He still didn't know what to do when Granger came and sat near him in the library. After the usual pleasantries, he plucked up the courage to say something.

"Is everything OK? With you and Weasley I mean." He was careful to keep his voice casual, eyes on his work.

"Why do you ask?" she replied, equally casual.

"I just noticed that you two seem a bit… off in class." He said, testing the waters.

"Oh god, is it that obvious?" she said, laying down her quill with a sigh.

"Sorry," he said, "I don't mean to pry…"

"No, it's fine." She said. "Do you really want to hear about it?"

"I'm happy to listen if you need to talk." He inwardly cringed at how trite he sounded; but hey, it worked!

"Not here," she said, "let's go for a walk." They both packed away their books, and stood to leave. This was going better than Draco had hoped; maybe he wouldn't have to say anything, he could just steer her towards the transfiguration department and she might find out for herself.

"So," she began, as they were walking away from the library. "We fell out over new year. I was staying in Ginny's room, and Harry was in with Ron. Ginny and Harry wanted to be together, so Ron and her swapped."

Draco had a feeling he knew what had happened.

"So, new year's eve, we had all had a bit to drink, went to our rooms. Ron wanted to…"

She blushed a little, not knowing quite how to say it.

"O.k." said Draco, "I get the picture."

"Well, I refused, and he got really pushy and angry, and we just haven't been right since. He thinks I am just being stubborn, or punishing him for stupid reasons."

Draco wasn't sure what to say at this point. "Ok." He said.

"You haven't asked me the obvious question." She said with a slight smile, after he remained silent. "Why won't I sleep with him?"

"That is a very personal question, and I wouldn't ask…." Draco began, wondering quite how they had gotten here in the conversation.

"I can't bear anyone on top of me." She continued, ignoring his previous comment. His mind immediately jumped to ways around that problem, before he forced it back to the matter in hand. He didn't need to ask why she had this issue; it would be down to his aunt.

"Have you told Weasley this?" he asked, wondering why Weasley couldn't work a way around this when it seemed obvious to him.

"No," replied Hermione. "I haven't." She frowned pensively.

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely interested; they had been friends forever, surely she could talk to him about it!

"I don't want him to think… that I'm broken in some way. He and Harry went through the same as me, Harry had worse, and they are not damaged by it. I can't bear for him to see me as weak, and the harder he pushes the less I want to tell him." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"He shouldn't think that." Said Draco, actually feeling rather annoyed that she could see herself that way; she wasn't damaged, she was strong. She had dealt with so much, and was still good and kind and lovely. She just huffed, and he realised something;

"Why would you tell me this and not him?" He was perplexed.

"I don't really know," she replied. "I guess because you're broken too."

She said it quite matter-of-factly, but still, "ouch" thought Draco. His expression must have changed, as she immediately said, "Sorry, I'm not trying to be cruel, I just mean that I think you will understand."

"I do understand," he said, "I just didn't think it was that obvious, that's all." This really wasn't going the way he had planned, but they had walked towards the transfiguration department automatically, so at least something was going right.

"It's obvious that you have changed. After all, who hasn't after the past year? But I didn't know how much until I found you in charms class that night. I don't think many others will have seen it, if that's what you are worried about."

"It's not like it matters." He replied, "I just want to do as well as I can and get out of here with decent N.E.W.T. results"

Hermione smiled, "I guessed that, you are in the library as much as me!"

"Yeah well." He said, rolling his eyes, but he was secretly pleased that she had noticed his presence. After a pause he continued, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I do know it can't just go on like this, though."

"Well, as far as I can see, you have three options: You don't tell him, and go through with it. Second, you tell him, and work a way around it. Third, you call the whole thing off."

She was silent for a moment, "I have to tell him don't I?" she asked. "It's the only thing that makes sense"

"Yes." Said Draco, wishing that she had said she was going to ditch Weasley for being an insensitive arse. They were in the Transfiguration corridor now, and Malfoy was listening avidly for any signs of other students; was Weasley here again tonight?

"How about you?" Said Hermione. "How are you getting on with your mum now?"

"Better," he responded. "She actually came to see me off, and we had a bit of a talk about things." About you, he amended in his head.

"That's good," she said, and without any prompting from Draco, she nodded at the door of the Transfiguration classroom, and pushed open the door. There was a frantic shuffling inside and a girl's gasp.

"Sorry…" Hermione began, then lapsed into open mouthed silence as she saw who it was. Draco looked around her into the room and saw what he had been both hoping for and dreading in equal measure.

Weasley stood there with his shirt off, whilst behind him Lavender Brown clutched a t-shirt to cover her naked chest.

Hermione was the first to speak; "Ron! What are you doing…? How could you…?"

"Hermione, I…" Ron began, then caught sight of Draco behind her. His expression darkened, and he bit out "What are you doing here? And with him?"

Hermione paused, seemingly in disbelief. "What am I doing with him?! What are you doing in here with her?!" Her voice had risen several octaves and Draco winced.

Weasley looked rather shamefaced for a second, then his jaw hardened. "What do you expect? You have been stringing me along for the past two years! Can you blame me for finding someone else?"

"Stringing you along?" Hermione seemed bewildered. "I have never strung you along! Ron, I loved you…" she broke off with a small sob.

"You would let me get to a certain point, then push me away! I don't know what you think 'love' is, but leaving me constantly frustrated is not it!" His face held a sort of pompous righteousness and Draco could see that he genuinely thought himself justified in this betrayal of trust.

"So because I didn't have sex with you I should have expected you to get it elsewhere?" Hermione's face had become hard as stone, and Draco was pleased she was holding herself together. In fact, he was surprised she hadn't gone for her wand and turned them both into slugs, although maybe that would come once the shock had worn off.

"You shallow, selfish, cowardly scumbag!" she cried, but Weasley cut her off.

"Yeah, I'm all those things, but you're a frigid, stuck up cow. You think you're so much cleverer than everyone else, you obviously don't know as much as you think!" With that he tugged his shirt over his head and stormed to the door, nearly knocking Hermione to the ground as he kicked the door wide to get out. This left Lavender Brown sitting in a state of undress in the centre of the room, goggling at them in shock.

Hermione turned blindly from the door and began in the opposite direction. She was breathing hard and Draco was worried that she was actually having a panic attack.

"Come on Granger," he said, taking her shoulders and guiding her into a classroom. "In here." He shut the door then turned to face her. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't seem inclined to say anything.

"Sorry Granger" he said, more the fill the silence than anything; he wasn't sorry, he was glad that it was the end to Granger and Weasley, she was far too good for that loser. Too good for him as well, but he would think about that later!

"It's ok, you didn't do anything!" she replied snappishly, and he knew she wasn't completely distraught.

"Sorry Draco," she said after a moment, "I know you mean well."

"For what it's worth Granger, he is an idiot, and he doesn't deserve you. Be glad you found this out now, and not after you had done something you would regret."

"I know," she replied. "I do know, really. I just can't believe that he would do this to me, we have known each other so long, and been through so much shit!" She brushed the tears from her cheeks, and took a deep breath. "But, if I'm being honest, it was inevitable really. Not the cheating, but the break-up. The spark was gone, I didn't find being with him challenging or inspiring, it was just easy, and familiar. You were right with what you said before, about the sex issue. We could have found a way around it, but neither one of us was making any effort to be romantic and intimate, so it was never resolved."

Draco listened, pleased that the relationship hadn't been some magical romance that she was unrealistic about. Hopefully that would make it easier for her to get over. 'Then what?' asked his subconscious in a mocking voice, 'she will want something with you? The mudblood wouldn't stoop to a Malfoy!'

"I just don't want to deal with the fallout." She continued. " I mean, I have to go back to the dorm and see Lavender, and know they are all gossiping about me." She blotted another tear. "And what he said was true, I do act like I'm cleverer than everyone else, and they all hate me for it!" She was getting upset again, but Draco was unsure what to do; he didn't have much experience comforting others.

"Come on Granger," he said, patting her shoulder awkwardly. "Everyone doesn't hate you." He thought for a second, and then amended, "well, I don't hate you, potter doesn't hate you."

She gave a strangled chuckle and turned her face into his chest. The natural thing for him to do was hug her, although it felt distinctly awkward to Draco, almost like he was taking advantage of her vulnerability. She had a bit of a weep, then quietened, but didn't seem inclined to push him away, so they just stood for a time, him breathing in the scent of her hair and giving her back the occasional stroke. He was enjoying her distress far too much, but it was nice for him to have the feeling of giving and receiving comfort for no other reason than he wanted to. No hidden agenda, well, almost no hidden agenda. An agenda you will not act on! He told himself forcefully.

Finally, Hermione gave his waist a squeeze, then disengaged herself from him. She looked a little red-eyed, but it wasn't too obvious she had been crying.

"Shall we go back to the library?" she asked, attempting a normal tone, "we could still get in half an hours study in. I must admit I'm in no hurry to get back to the common room!"

"Sure." He said, and they retraced their steps back the way they had come. "I thought about what you said over the holidays," he said, aiming to distract her, "how talking about my time as a death eater would help me. You were right, I hadn't talked about it to anyone. I felt like I deserved to brood on it, to experience the dreams and anxiety as a form of purgatory. But now I'm starting to wonder if I should keep punishing myself, and allowing others to punish me for it."

"I'm glad Draco, you should get over it. It shouldn't ruin your life." She said, with a watery smile.

"I guess what I am saying, in a roundabout way, is that you are not a stuck up cow." He continued.

She gave him a perplexed look, but didn't say anything. "I mean," he said, determined now to make her laugh, "that's what I thought too originally. You are super smart, pretty, you would have to be rather stuck up, right? But now I have gotten to know you better, you're really not!"

"Thanks Draco!" she snapped. " You really know how to cheer a girl up!" He knew she was being sarcastic, but there was the hint of a smile hidden beneath her words.

"Seriously though Granger, I do appreciate you helping me, both with muggle studies and psychiatry."

"You are very welcome." She said this time with a real smile. "Now stop trying to cheer me up before you really offend me!"

The next morning came and went, and Draco watched the spread of gossip spread along the house tables until it reached his own. Pansy Parkinson was the closest to him and he heard her malicious glee at the news that Weasley had cheated on Granger. "Hardly surprising that she is frigid," she sniggered, "she is so uptight and snobbish you would need a descendo charm just to get her knickers down!"

He got up at this point, not wanting to hear any more, the vitriol of Pansy was fuelled by long standing jealousy, originally of Grangers brains, but now it was due to the male attention that she got. Even though she herself didn't seem to notice it. He was looking forward to the library that evening, when he could see how Granger was holding up. She was behaving as normally as possible during lessons, but the stares and whispers must have been getting to her, particularly as Weasley and Brown were hardly being _discreet_ about their new relationship status.

He was just heading back to the dorm to collect a book after lunch, when he walked in on Pansy and her current beau, Harper engaged in a little "afternoon delight", presumably during a free period. Harper swore and made to cover up, but Pansy stopped him. "Don't mind Draco," she said, "he has lost the whip in his wand, he won't tell anyone."

"Pansy, you wound me!" he replied sardonically, his anger at her derision of Granger still in his mind. "There was a time when you couldn't get enough of my wand!"

Pansy had clearly not been expecting any sort of come back, "well," she said stiffly, "seems I have traded up!"

"Doubtful," said Draco with a sneer, and turned to leave.

"What did you say!?" said Harper, deciding he would get involved, got off Pansy and struggled to his feet. "Who do you think you are?" Harper went for his wand, but Draco was far too quick for him.

"Petrificus Totalis!" and Harper fell heavily to the ground. Draco went and turned him over with his foot so he could see his face. "You have to be quicker than that," he told him. "You forget, I am ex-death eater scum, Voldemort taught us well!" He gave a savage grin, then left the room, sure to put on the old Malfoy swagger.

Once he was outside the dungeon he felt like a bit of an idiot; he shouldn't let himself get provoked, and certainly shouldn't use Voldemort's name to intimidate these losers, but it seemed that a display of strength was all that they would respond to! Pushing it aside, he carried on to his afternoon lessons, impatient for the end of the day.

During dinner, he kept an eye on the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting with Potter and Ginny, whilst a little further down the table Weasley was glued to Brown. Hermione seemed to be taking no notice, but Draco knew it must have stung to witness it.

He finished eating and hurried to the library, unpacking his books on his and Hermione's usual table. He had opened up his potion book when;

"So this is where you have been hiding."

Draco looked up to see Pansy Parkinson standing over him.

"What do you want Pansy?" he asked with a scowl. If she thought she was going to threaten him or berate him for earlier then she was mistaken.

"Don't be like that," she said, with a pout. "I just thought we could talk."

"We don't talk." He replied curtly.

"Well fine," she said. "I just wanted to say, after what happened today, that maybe I was wrong, and the real Draco is still in there. So if you wanted to _study_ some time then we could."

Draco knew what she was proposing, but was finding it hard to believe. "What about Harper?"

"Well, he wouldn't have to know would he?" She said, attempting to sound sultry and alluring, but Draco just though she sounded ridiculous.

"So basically what you're saying is that you will sleep with me but we need to keep it a secret, presumably so you can save face because everyone else hates me?"

"Well yes." She said sheepishly, but quickly gained her composure. "Come on Draco, it must have been a while for you, and we were always good together." She subtly thrust out her chest, and Draco wanted to laugh at how blatant she was being.

His gaze strayed past her, as just that moment Hermione had appeared round the end of the bookshelf to join him, but seeing who he was with, she quickly ducked out of sight.

"So, what do you say?" said Pansy coquettishly, drawing his attention back to her.

"Go away Pansy," he said, suddenly incensed. "I want nothing to do with you. Go back to Harper and leave me alone."

"Fine!" she said, offended. "I was just trying to be nice!" She got up and flounced away, passing the shelves where he was hoping Granger still lurked.

He sat for a couple of minutes, trying to decide if he should go and look for her, but was saved the effort as she looked out from the corner again.

"Granger!" he called, albeit quietly (they were in the library after all!) "I'm glad you came back."

"Oh," she said, flushing slightly, "I didn't realise you had seen me before. I didn't want to interrupt." She seemed a little off, and Draco had the thrilling impression that she was a little jealous.

"Don't worry," he said, "you would not have been interrupting!"

"Good." She said, although he could see she wanted to ask what he and Pansy had talked about.

"How has your day been?" he asked her, as she began to pull out some books.

"Shit as expected," she replied, surprising him with her language; Granger did not usually swear.

"I thought as much," he replied. "What did Potter have to say about it?"

"Not a lot, it was obvious he suspected something was going on before I did though, which hurt a little, but I guess it was a hard thing for him to bring up. Rather amusingly, he seemed more concerned with what I was doing in the corridor with you that night!" she rolled her eyes.

"And what did you tell him?" Asked Draco, genuinely curious about what she had said.

"That we had been studying together, and were walking back from the library. I didn't really feel it was any of his business."

Draco wasn't sure if he was offended by this or not. She obviously hadn't told Potter about their friendship (if that's what this was) nor that they saw each other over Christmas. Was this because Potter wouldn't approve, or was she ashamed about associating with him?

"Right." He said, a little put out. "Well my day was interesting. I had a run in with pansy and her boyfriend, so when she came to find me this evening I thought it was going to be another row. Instead, she propositions me, provided we keep it a secret." He wanted to see Hermione's reaction to this, either to detect any jealousy (which he was rather hoping for) or any shame for doing the same thing (not the propositioning, just the keeping him a secret).

"Really?" she asked, wide eyed. "That's what she was doing here a minute ago?"

"Yep. She would be happy to sleep with me provided that I didn't tell anyone about it. Generous of her, hey?"

"Well, what did you say?" Hermione asked, hesitantly, like she wasn't sure she really wanted an answer. Draco's heart leapt, it was obvious Granger wouldn't like it one little bit if he started something up with Pansy!

"I told her to leave me alone. I didn't really care for her much before last year and now the idea of touching her, let alone being her dirty little secret, is repellent!"

"Good for you!" she said, with a cryptic little smile. "Have you started the Herbology Essay?"

"Not yet," he replied, and they fell to working in silence. What a weird day, Draco mused. Firstly, the thing with Pansy; she obviously found people who were unpleasant to her attractive, as she had no interest in him until he acted like a bastard. He couldn't believe he had once found her attractive; she seemed so brazen and, to be honest slutty. Obviously he used to find that appealing, but he certainly didn't now. He glanced over at Hermione's glossy curls, her head bent over her work; this was a confusing one too. She obviously didn't like the idea of him and Pansy, but was it because she was interested in him herself? Or did she just dislike Pansy in general?

He realised that he needed to make a decision; was he going to pursue Granger or not? That's what it came down to. He glanced over at her again, just catching her looking away from him. He looked down at his book, hardly able to stifle his grin. Oh yeah, he was going to pursue Granger, and he was starting to get the feeling he might be successful.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! Thanks for reading would love some feedback on how you are finding the story! Also thanks to the people who are following this story, you are motivating me to push on and get the next chapter out!_

He started his assault the next day, taking a little more care with his morning toilette than usual. He splashed on a little aftershave, leaving his hair slightly tousled. He took his seat at the slytherin table for breakfast as usual, flashing a grin at Nott when he arrived. Nott eyed him speculatively, "What's going on with you this morning?" he asked with a frown.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, grabbing another slice of toast.

"You're looking rather self-satisfied, and you smell like a tarts handkerchief. Hang on; you're not shagging Parkinson again are you?"

"No!" said Draco, "definitely not."

"Good," said Nott, "I don't want to have to listen to _that_ going on again in the dorm at all hours."

Draco felt rather sheepish, remembering how lewd he and Pansy had been. "Sorry about that, I guess I was pretty obnoxious."

"That's ok," replied Nott, "I don't think Crabbe and Goyle minded; they used to jerk off to it."

"What?!" cried Draco. "Seriously?"

"I guess you didn't know?" Nott grinned slyly.

"No." Draco shuddered, "I would have been happier never knowing I think!" That was an image Draco would be more than happy to scrub from his mind.

"So who is it then?" Pressed Nott, obviously not going to let the subject drop.

"There isn't anyone." Said Draco, almost involuntarily glancing at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was currently reading the Daily Prophet and picking at a bowl of cereal. Nott's eyes followed Draco's gaze.

"Granger?" he said incredulously. "You're after Granger?"

"What if I am?" said Draco casually.

"Well, I don't blame you. I mean she's hot, and half the guys in the school have wondered what it would be like to pop that uptight cherry, but seriously, if she won't give it up to the Weasel, who she has dated forever, then what makes you think you have a chance?"

Draco tramped down the flicker of anger that stirred listening to Nott speaking about her like that; he would have been exactly the same a year ago.

"She's not as stuck up as you think." He said nonchalantly.

"What makes you say that?"

"We have been," doing what? Draco mused, trying to finish the sentence prudently. Studying? Went to hers for dinner and drinks? "Hanging out." He decided on.

Nott's eyebrows shot up into his rather unkempt hair that hung over his forehead. "Since when?!"

"A couple of months now."

Nott looked shocked, "Well in that case, good luck to you! I guess all that mudblood stuff before was just for show!"

"All that mudblood stuff was because I was an idiot who parroted what I was told." Draco replied with annoyance; would he ever get away from his past?

"Yeah well," said Nott wryly, "we've all done stupid stuff!" He chuckled to himself, and Draco managed to crack a smile. He looked over at Hermione again; she had pushed her bowl away and was staring glumly at the book in front of her. He was tempted to go and speak to her, but knew it would draw attention that she would probably not appreciate. Also, what would he say? "Now that you and the Weasel are finished you and I should get together? I know I bullied and threatened you for six years, but hey, never mind!" Maybe not; he would have to plan things a little better than that.

The bell rang, and the student body left the great hall en masse to go to their first lesson of the day. Malfoy had charms, which turned out to be another easy one for him as it was a Protean charm. It felt rather bittersweet when it was his turn to demonstrate, as it was his ability to do this charm that set in motion the events leading up to the death of Albus Dumbledore, and the start of the war. Only he, and of course Hermione managed to do it that lesson, everyone else was set homework. He noticed that Potter was eyeing him occasionally, and wondered what he wanted. It was no surprise when he heard his name called in the corridor after the lesson.

"Malfoy!" He turned to watch Potter approach, and then carried on towards the greenhouses, leaving it up to Potter to walk with him or not.

"Malfoy," Harry said again, falling in step beside him.

"What is it Potter?" Said Draco, although he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"It's about Hermione. You need to leave her alone."

"Do I?" replied Draco, keeping his voice neutral, although he really wanted to tell him to fuck off in no uncertain terms.

"She has got enough going on right now, without you…"

"Without me what?" Draco cut him off. "Without me studying near her in the library? Or trying to comfort her when she walks in on her boyfriend with someone else? Or telling her it doesn't matter that people are laughing about her being made a fool of? You're right, she doesn't need me to do that, she needs YOU to do that, but it seems that she is having to make do with me. Why is that Potter?"

Harry stood for a moment with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Who are you to tell me what I should be doing?" he spluttered. "It's not as simple as that! I am friends with both Ron and Hermione, so I can't be seen to be on either ones side!"

"That's a piss poor excuse Potter and you know it! It's Hermione who was shat upon, and that should mean you are automatically on her side." Said Draco, oblivious to the spectators that had gathered to watch his and Harry's altercation.

"You don't know the circumstances…" began Harry.

"That she wouldn't sleep with him? Everyone knows that Potter, or is there something else that I have missed?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds bad, but they had been together for ages!"

"I think you have just said all you need to Potter. So my answer is no, I won't stay away from Granger until she tells me to, not you." Draco picked up his pace and left Harry behind, for the first time noticing the shocked faces of the rest of the class, and hearing the whispers of "Malfoy and Hermione…?!"

Self-righteous prick! Draco thought, although, could he blame him really? For letting down Hermione, yes he could, but for wanting to keep her away from Draco? No. Potter had no reason to trust Draco's motives, or believe that he was actually trying to help anyone; after all, it would be a first!

Draco kept his head down until he was by his bench in Herbology next to Nott. The whispers about the conversation between him and Potter were still flowing, and he hadn't dared look at Hermione to see how she was taking the situation. Would she be annoyed at being associated with him, or possibly pleased that he had stood up for her? If Potter had ruined his chances with Granger before he even started trying he would be pissed off.

Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse, putting a stop to the gossiping students. Draco found it difficult to pay attention to her instructions whilst half the class were staring at him, but for once with curiosity instead of disdain.

"Well," said Nott, leaning over the seed tray with some dragon dung, "you're either a genius, or a complete twat!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Draco.

"You may as well have just declared your feelings to Granger in front of the entire class. She is either going to throw herself at your feet, or she is going to tell you to back off and mind your own business. Plus, you just called saint Potter a selfish knob, so half the school will hate you for it, the other half will admire you for your balls."

Draco considered this for a moment. "That will be nice." He said, grinning at Nott's perplexed look. "Having only half the school hate me."

Nott shot him a look, but didn't pursue the subject any further. He obviously knew that Draco was not going to discuss it any more than that.

Draco glanced over towards where Hermione was working alongside Hannah Abbott, ringlets cascading from a hastily tied ponytail, and a smear of soil on her cheek. He felt a longing to touch her; wipe away the dirt and tilt her chin up to kiss him. He really hoped she would still want to speak to him, or all his plans would be ruined.

Draco went to the library straight after dinner that evening, trying to look nonchalant reading a textbook, but really glancing at the door every two minutes. Where was she? After what felt like an age, she appeared, giving him a brief smile before putting her books down next to his.

"Hey," said Draco, unsure what the smile meant. She was silent as she sat down, and his heart sank. She was going to tell him to get lost, he was sure of it.

"Look," she said, just as he started to say, "Sorry."

They both apologised for interrupting each other and it broke the tension somewhat.

"Look," she said again. "I'm sorry for earlier. Harry was out of line, and now everyone is gossiping about us. You have enough to worry about already; you don't need any more hassle."

Draco actually laughed with relief. "I'm sorry too. Not for what I said to Potter, but the fact it was said in public so your name is associated with mine. "

"I didn't think that you would want to be associated with me, seeing as all your friends are staunchly pure-blood and I'm…" she tailed off looking rather sheepish.

"Firstly," said Draco, "please point out these friends of mine, as I certainly haven't noticed them, and secondly, blood status is so unimportant that I'm ashamed I ever believed in it."

Hermione laughed. "Anyway, Harry shouldn't approach you again; I spoke to him and told him that who I am friends with is none of his business." She broke off with a frown, and Draco looked up to see why she had stopped.

The Weasley girl had appeared in the doorway, and was making her way over.

"Hermione," said Ginny, ignoring Draco.

"Hi Ginny, what's up?" Asked Hermione, voice almost falsely bright, like she was expecting a confrontation and wanted to head it off.

"Hermione, what's going on? Everyone is saying that you have been seeing _him_ behind my brothers back for months. How could you? Have you forgotten what he and his family did to you? Did to all of us?" Ginny looked daggers at Draco, and it was all he could do to keep the sneer from his face.

"Ginny what are you talking about? Do you seriously believe that I was cheating on Ron?" Said Hermione, nothing bright about her voice now.

"I don't know what to believe! Here you are sitting with him bold as brass, when everyone knows what he is!"

"What he was, Ginny. And wasn't one of the things we hated about the Slytherin's their intolerance? Why is what you're doing any different?"

"We never did anything to them!" snapped Ginny, voice far too loud. If she wasn't careful she would get them thrown out of the library. "Where as he is a murderer!"

"He is not a murderer!" Hissed Hermione. "He couldn't kill Dumbledore on top of the tower that night, and if he hadn't have gone along with Voldemort's plans then he would have killed him!"

Draco sat there rather dumbfounded; they were arguing about his morals like he wasn't even there! As heartening as it was having Hermione stand up for him he felt it was time to put a stop to this nonsense.

"Granger," he said, ignoring Ginny as she had him, "thank you for what you said, but she is right. I have done a lot of reprehensible things, and it is her right to hate me for them."

"Piss off Malfoy," Ginny snarled. "Your noble self-deprecating crap is fooling no one!"

She turned back to Hermione. "Mione, you don't have to turn to scum like him! Your real friends are here for you..."

Suddenly Hermione was on her feet, startling both Draco and Ginny. "My real friends? I'm starting to wonder who my _real_ friends are! How dare you try to tell me who I should speak to when you have hardly spoken to me in weeks!" Her voice had gone way above the acceptable volume in the library, and madam Pince was already on her way over to evict them.

Snatching up her things, Hermione stormed towards the door, muttering "sorry" to madam Pince as she passed. The librarian frowned over at Ginny and Draco, who were staring after Hermione in shock but upon seeing they were now quiet she turned back towards her desk.

"You leave her alone Malfoy, I'm warning you!" Ginny spat, before flouncing out.

Malfoy sat for a few moments before pulling his transfiguration text book towards himself, 'that went well!' he thought to himself with an ironic smirk.

Draco was standing by the fireplace in his family's ballroom, watching the struggling forms of Bellatrix and Hermione on the floor. "No, please!" Shrieked Hermione, eliciting a mad cackle from his aunt. Draco saw the flash of a knife, and Hermione's screams rose in pitch.

"What else did you take?" Demanded his aunt, and without waiting for an answer, sank her teeth into Hermione's upper arm. Just like he had in real life, Draco watched, unable to look away. As before, Bellatrix raised her head, but this time it was Draco's own face grinning maniacally at him, blood running down his chin.

Draco shot up in bed, heart racing and blood pounding in his ears. He concentrated on slowing his breathing, trying to push away the disturbing images. 'That's new' he thought darkly; he had never been the one torturing Granger before. Was it further manifestation of his guilt for standing by and doing nothing, or was it due to the current situation, and his decision to seduce her? Knowing he would get no further sleep, Draco decided to get up and head down to the prefect bathrooms for an early shower, and maybe do some studying before breakfast.

He pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and a sweatshirt and, tucking some clean robes under his arm, crept to the door and headed out through the common room and into the dungeons. Moving as quickly and as quietly as possible, Draco crept up the fifth floor. Although it was technically morning, he knew that Filch, or any of the teachers would count being out this early as breaking curfew.

He had almost reached his destination when he heard footsteps hurrying along the corridor behind him. He quickly ducked behind a tapestry on the wall, peeking through the gap to see who else was breaking curfew; it didn't sound like Filch's heavy steps. To his amazement, he saw it was Granger. The washbag tucked under her arm indicating she was heading to the same place that he was, although why she would be here at this time he had no idea.

He expected her to hurry past, but instead she spotted the tapestry and made a beeline towards it.

'Shit!' thought Draco, and before he could do anything she had flung herself into his hiding place. Her eyes widened in surprise and Draco clamped a hand over her mouth before she could scream and get them both caught. After a couple of heartbeats he let her go, confident she was over the shock of seeing him.

"What are..." he began to ask, but she shook her head and mouthed. "Filch."

Draco nodded, and fell silent as he heard the wheezing breaths of the caretaker approaching. All of a sudden Draco was aware of how close he and Hermione were in the small dark space behind the tapestry. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, and smell the scent of her shampoo. She was panting slightly, and his gaze was drawn to the rise and fall of her chest. He felt like the moment was charged with tension, and he wondered if she felt it too.

Once they heard Filch's footsteps and annoyed muttering fade into the distance, Draco asked, "What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied.

"Me neither," he said. "Dreams." He supplied before she could ask.

"Too angry." She responded with.

He smiled. "Hang on; you're not a prefect anymore." He had just realised that goody-two-shoes Granger was breaking the rules using the prefect's bathroom.

"Well, neither are you." She retorted.

"Yeah, but I'm a Slytherin, it's what we do!" He was looking down at her smugly, when he saw a mischievous expression cross her face. Before he knew what was happening, she had reached up and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, then ducked out from under the tapestry and was hurrying away along the corridor.

Draco stood, astonished at the turn the events of the morning had taken. She had kissed him! Although quite what that meant he wasn't sure; no one had ever kissed him like that before. Pansy, and the other two women he had slept with had kissed him aggressively, blatantly sexual, and the kisses he had had with fellow students before that had been exploratory, juvenile affairs. This had been different; gentle, chaste and, for Draco, as arousing as hell. 'Although what did it mean to her?' he wondered. Was it just that they were friends, and she was expressing some slight affection for him, or was she saying she wanted something more?

Draco slipped out from behind the tapestry and carried on to the prefect's bathroom expecting it to be engaged but it was deserted; she had left him to have his shower. After stripping off his clothes, he stood in front of the mirror and properly looked at himself for the first time in ages. He had always been confident of his own attractiveness; he was tall and reasonably well muscled, playing quiddich for six years had given him a lithe and toned physique. He was pale, always had been, although his torso was marred with a couple of pinkish-grey scars. The longest one was from his altercation with Potter in his sixth year, although there were many others from various excursions as a death eater, and some from the dark lord himself. Although none of them bothered him really, not like the monstrosity on his forearm. That was the only part of his body he was ashamed of, a permanent reminder of what he had been and the horrifying things he had done.

He had tried everything to remove it, even taking a knife to remove the skin, but even though Voldemort was gone the enchantment on the mark held fast; there was no way to get rid of it. None of his fellow students had seen it, he was careful to keep his arms covered even though they all must know he had it. He wondered how Hermione would react upon seeing it, if it would fill her with disgust for him.

He stopped scrutinising his body turned on the shower, stepping under the spray when it was hot enough. His mind still preoccupied with thoughts of Hermione, he reached down and took hold of himself, then began to stroke gently. 'She would touch me gently,' he mused, trying to imagine what being with her would be like. Nothing like he had known before, he surmised. She would be sweet and sincere and he would have to be so very careful not to hurt her. He imagined touching her for the first time, and hearing her breathy little gasps as he brought her pleasure, and realised that he was desperate for it to become real. Desperate for someone to touch him like he mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! Thanks to all who have read and followed, you have really given me a reason to push on and update! Would love some reviews, tell me what you like/dislike!  
_

Several days had passed, and there had been no discussion of the kiss; sometimes Draco wondered if he had imagined the whole thing. The rumour mill had been in full production though, and all manner of ridiculous stories were being spread. He was getting looks and hearing muttered conversations, but didn't know quite what was being said until Nott sought him out in the library one evening.

"Well Malfoy, you moved quickly!" said Theo, plonking himself down at Draco's table, making him jump.

"What are you talking about?" said Draco, irritated at the interruption. He had three feet to write on the correct way to identify and brew the wolfsbane potion for Slughorn, followed by a further two feet on the dangers and advantages of human transfiguration for McGonagall.

"You know, you and Granger getting caught at it behind the Greenhouses by Filtch!" Theo supplied gleefully, leaning back in his chair.

"What?" said Draco. "Who the hell told you that?"

Theo laughed. "It's all over the school! You and Granger have been getting it on all over the place with various witnesses, but that one is my favourite. And do you know what makes it even funnier, is that I bet you are wishing that it was true!"

"Piss-taking bastard," muttered Draco, trying but failing to not crack a smile. As much as this nonsense pissed him off, it had been ages since he had someone to banter with, and he had to admit it was rather nice.

"Anyway, you have nothing to worry about," continued Theo. "These rumours are doing your reputation nothing but good!"

"Really?" Said Draco, sceptically. "Exactly how are these rumours a good thing?"

"Well, all the girls think it's terribly romantic that the Sytherin prince of darkness has fallen for the Gryffin-dork princess, and all the guys think that you got Granger to drop her little white panties for you where Weasley couldn't. Either way its win win." Theo looked smug at his reasoning.

"If you say so," said Draco dismissively, but wondering if it was true. Plus, if it was good for him, then surely it was doing damage to Grangers reputation? "Anyway, what do you want? Surely you haven't come here just to tell me that?"

"No," said Theo. "I have no idea what Sluggy was saying about brewing Wolfsbane, and I was hoping you could help me. I knew you would be in here due to you setting up home with Granger, and this is where she lives during term time!" He was grinning at his own joke again, and Draco was tempted to say he wouldn't help just to annoy him.

"I haven't done it yet either, but once I have I'll go through it with you. I'll see you in the dorm later." Draco had just caught sight of Hermione entering the library and wanted rid of Nott before he could say something to embarrass him. Nott saw her too, and got up with an evil grin on his face.

"Granger!" he called, "You and Draco have been busy!"

Hermione gave him a bored look, and continued walking towards Draco's table.

"About time you ditched Weasley and allowed someone else to Slither-in!" he chortled at his own joke and Draco was torn between wanting to punch him and wanting to laugh.

"Grow up Nott!" snapped Hermione, but Draco thought he could see the ghost of a smile on her face as she put her books down opposite his.

"Well, I had better leave you two alone; it's no fun being a third wheel. See you later Draco!" Theo sauntered towards the door, leaving Draco to deal with the fallout of his comments.

"Sorry about him," said Draco before Hermione could comment. "He is a knob, but the only friend in the dorm that I have."

"Its fine," said Hermione dismissively. "In fact, it's kind of funny. Not nearly as vicious as the sort of things you used to say about me!"

Draco felt rather sheepish at being reminded how insufferable he had been. "Still, I'm sorry anyway."

"Don't be." She said. "You're not spreading the rumours. And I'm ashamed to admit I'm rather pleased to see Ron so pissed off about it but not being able to say anything and risk upsetting Lavender." She gave him an impish grin. "Plus, Parvati said to me this morning 'I can't really blame you for going out with Malfoy. He has always been hot, you know, all the death-eater stuff aside!'"

"Of course I've always been hot!" said Draco, putting on the Malfoy arrogance. Maybe Theo was right about the girls thinking that he wasn't all that bad?

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and opened her potions book. "Have you done the wolfsbane essay yet?" she asked him, obviously wanting to steer the conversation away from the subject of how hot he was, even though she was the one who had started it.

"Not yet." He said. Although how she thought he might have baffled him as it had only been set earlier that day.

"Are you going to add in the speculation about prophylactic use if there is a known risk of werewolf attack? I wasn't sure if it is relevant, but I read a really interesting article…"

She carried on in that vein and Draco let his mind wander whilst he watched her speak: He could just see her collarbones above the neck of her robes, and wondered what it would be like to run his lips along them, then trailed his gaze down to her slim wrists and delicate hands where she held her quill carefully. He brought his eyes back up to her face and realised that she was watching him.

"What?" she asked suspiciously. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" he said quickly, feeling a flush of embarrassment creep up his neck. "I was just thinking about what you said."

She seemed mollified by this and carried on with what she was saying, finally answering her own unspoken question, and deciding to add in the extra information. 'She really is a total geek!' Malfoy mused, but somehow he found it endearing instead of an object of ridicule.

She fell silent, and he realised that he was sitting there with a vacant grin on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You look like you've been confunded!"

"Sorry," he replied. "I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired."

'Get it together' he warned himself. One thing his father had taught him was not to let his emotions be too obvious, and he would do well to remember the lesson if he wanted to keep his feelings for Granger under wraps.

"Are you going into Hogsmeade next weekend?" she asked, giving him a welcome change of subject.

"Not sure yet." The real answer was no, he couldn't afford to waste any money, but he still had a little pride left that stopped him admitting it.

"Well, if you decide to go then you are welcome to come with me." She threw the invitation out casually, not looking at him, and it took Draco a second to realise what had just happened. She had just asked him on a date!

"Ok," he replied, equally casual. "That would be nice." He managed to control his expression this time, hiding the smug little smirk that he knew was trying to appear on his face; seducing Hermione Granger was going to be easier than expected!

The next day Draco's mood was still high as he sat through Transfiguration, until McGonagall came over to speak to him;

"Stay behind after class please Mr Malfoy." She ordered in her usual clipped tone. 'Shit' thought Draco, what had he done now? He couldn't afford to have any more black marks against his name, even if it was for something minor.

After class he waited tensely for McGonagall to tell him what the problem was.

"I have been speaking to your other teachers," she began, and he felt his heart sink. "Both Professor Slughorn and Professor Vector say you have progressed very nicely in their classes, and I am equally happy with your work."

He breathed a sigh of relief; that was not what he had been expecting.

"As a result of this, we have decided to offer you additional lessons in Alchemy. There is no formal qualification at the end of the year, but it can offer advantages for certain career paths, and is an amalgamation of Potions, Arithmancy and Transfiguration. Would you like to take them?" McGonagall looked at him expectantly.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation; it meant more work but he would do anything to try and offset the damage his death eater history would do to his employment prospects. Also, if he proved successful the extra gold would really come in handy.

"Also," added the Professor "am I correct to believe that you and Miss Granger are on good terms?"

Oh crap, thought Draco, was he about to get in trouble for those rumours?

"Yes." Replied Draco warily.

"Good, she is the only other student we are offering Alchemy classes to this year. It will help if you can work together at times during the program. Besides, I think she will be a good influence on you. Although I trust that what supposedly went on behind the Greenhouses is not true?" McGonagall gave him a gimlet-eyed stare, and Draco squirmed with embarrassment; of all the teachers to comment, why was it her?!

"Don't worry Mr Malfoy, I'm being facetious," she said with a thin lipped smile. "I will let you know when the first lesson will be. Off you go."

Draco left the classroom slightly bewildered; when had McGonagall ever joked? Especially with him?

The day of the Hogsmeade trip was approaching, and Draco was feeling pretty good. It seemed to him that the rumours that were flying about had allowed Granger to consider that being seen with him in public was not a bad thing, and he felt it could only be furthering his suit.

He was at breakfast on the Friday before his 'date' when the post owls arrived with a letter from his mother. Expecting it to be full of doom and gloom as usual, he began to read:

 _Draco,_

 _I hope you this letter finds you in good health and spirits. All is well here. I cannot remember if I told you of my intention to write to my sister, Andromeda, in the hope of re-establishing a relationship with the only blood relative I have left. She graciously responded, and I am meeting her today. As a result I will be staying overnight in Hogsmeade, and would enjoy seeing you if it is not inconvenient on Saturday. Please respond via this owl with your answer._

 _Loving thoughts,_

 _Mother._

He shook his head at his mother's overly formal style; even though they were practically paupers, she still rigidly held to her pureblood standards, even in calligraphy. He was tempted to tell her it _was_ inconvenient, and he wouldn't meet her, but knew it would hurt her feelings. Oh well, he thought, I will just have to cut things a bit short with Granger.

The next morning dawned bright and cold, and there was a flurry of excitement in the great hall at breakfast. The prospect of going into the wizarding village always raised the pupil's spirits, and there was a cacophony of happy chatter at the house tables.

Draco did his usual scan for Granger as he passed the Gryffindor table, and spotted her sitting with Potter and Weaslette; they had obviously made up. He was oddly excited about his date with Granger, he knew they weren't going to be sitting snogging in Madam Puddifoots, more likely they would talk about school work, but still it was a chance to spend time with her away from the stares and whispers of the other students.

Time seemed to slow as he waited until their meeting time in the entrance hall. He was meeting his mother at 1 for lunch, so had a good couple of hours to fill with Hermione. The obvious thing would be to go and get a drink in the Three Broomsticks, but it would be full of other students and it was where his mother was staying, so there was a possibility she would be in the bar before it was time to meet him.

"Hi Draco," said Hermione, breaking him from his reverie. He turned to look at her; she was wearing muggle jeans and a jumper under her cloak, with a Gryffindor scarf loosely knotted around her throat.

"Hey" he said, feeling rather overdressed in his smart trousers, shirt and cloak but he knew his mother would expect him to dress _appropriately_ for being seen with her in public. They joined the queue of students leaving the school.

"Where would you like to go first?" he asked her as they began the long walk down to the village.

"Well, I need to go to Scrivenshafts for some more parchment and ink. I'm so excited about starting Alchemy! I'm glad you have decided to do it too so I will be able to discuss it with someone. Have you read 'Alchemy; ancient art and science'? I know we haven't been set a textbook for the class but I think it's best to know as much as possible…"

Draco and Hermione continued talking in that vein until they reached the main street. They went into Scrivenshafts, and then into Dervish and Banges for some new potion flasks.

"Shall we walk around to the shrieking shack?" He suggested, wanting to prolong the easy conversation and satisfaction he felt in her company.

All too soon it was time for him to go and meet his mother, and he left Hermione just outside Honeydukes with Lovegood and Longbottom. There was a moment of awkwardness on their parting; Longbottom was looking at Granger like she had lost her mind for being anywhere near him and Lovegood just smiled dreamily and said "Hello Malfoy" like she had never been kept prisoner inside his family home.

He entered the Three Broomsticks but couldn't see his mother immediately, although the bar was packed with students so it was hardly surprising. He fought his way over to Madam Rosmerta to enquire, feeling horribly uncomfortable; the last time he had spoken to her he cast an unforgivable curse on her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him, and she said "in the private dining room" before he could ask.

"Thank you", he replied before entering the room.

"Darling!" cried his mother, getting up to kiss his cheek in welcome. He hadn't been in this room before, and was pleased to find it warm and welcoming, with a roaring fire in the grate and a pot of tea set on a table between two squashy armchairs.

"Hello mother. How are you?" he said, returning her kiss and then seating himself in one of the armchairs.

"I'm very well." She replied with a gentle smile. "As I said in my letter, I saw my sister Andromeda yesterday and met little Edward too."

Who the hell is Edward? Wondered Draco, but just nodded for her to continue.

"It was nice to see her and, although neither one of us approved of the others choice in husband, we are both on our own now and need to keep family close. I have offered to help her with Edward, and she is going to come and visit me soon. She has been struggling since the death of her husband and daughter and I want to do all I can to help; I don't know what I would do if I had lost you as well as your father. "

"Well, that's good." Said Draco. He was pleased that his mother had made contact with the last member of her family; he knew she was lonely out in the muggle world.

"Anyhow, seeing young Edward got me thinking about what we are going to do with you."

Draco realised then who Edward was; the son of the auror with the weird hair and his former professor, the werewolf. Potter was his godfather if he remembered rightly, and he was Draco's cousin.

"How does that affect me?" Draco asked, genuinely bewildered.

"Well, you are now 19, and although the previous arrangements with the Parkinson's are now unsuitable, we really should start looking for another match."

Draco was still missing something.

"I know we still have two years until you are twenty-one, but you know it is notoriously difficult for purebloods, Malfoys especially, to conceive so the quicker you start trying the better."

It clicked; she was talking about him getting married. Then something else she had said registered;

"Arrangements with the Parkinson's? You were going to marry me to Pansy?" The idea that he has narrowly escaped being bound to Pansy for the rest of his life was a horrifying one!

"Well yes," Said Narcissa. "I assumed you knew. Your father said he would speak to you about it and you seemed to be getting along with her very well at the time. Of course the situation has changed now and although we can't offer as much as we could before, Malfoy is an old name and still holds some weight."

"Mother, I know that purebloods always marry before they are 21, but I assumed that with all that has happened that we would be disregarding that!" He didn't want to add that he couldn't think of anyone who would want to marry into their family, especially as they could offer practically nothing.

"Nonsense Draco! There is good reason to marry young! Like I said, Malfoy's find it difficult to conceive; your father and I had countless losses before we had you and although we would have loved to produce a sibling for you we gave up trying after several more. The younger you and your wife start the better!"

His mother spoke like he should already know all of this, but it was truly news to him! The only thing his father had told him about was how to use a contraception spell and warn him that Malfoy's did not beget bastards! He had known an arranged marriage would be on the cards at some point during his upbringing, but hadn't thought his mother would be sticking with that plan.

"So, how are things going with the girl that you saw over Christmas?"

He saw what she was getting at; "Mother, I don't think it would be appropriate…"

"Well no matter," she said airily. "I'm guessing she isn't one of the twenty-eight, as I would know them already. There are only five eligible girls from those families anyway; the two Greengrass girls, the elder Bulstrode, Abbot's youngest and, of course Miss Parkinson. I should imagine all of them would have a bride price which we couldn't afford."

How depressing, thought Draco; they were his former marriage prospects. A choice of five different girls, one of them not so distantly related to him, were all that would have been acceptable to his family.

"So I'm guessing she is a half-blood, which to be honest is possibly for the best. There are plenty of respectable half-blood families, and the majority either won't want a bride price at all, or it will be low enough for us to afford. The downside of that is that not all will agree to arrange a marriage, or may object to their daughters marrying early. So if you tell me her name I will approach her parents to see if we can come to an agreement." His mother looked at him expectantly.

"Mother I really don't think that she would be amenable to that." Draco said, imagining Narcissa going to speak to Grangers parents, and the outrage it would cause Hermione. "I really didn't expect to get married this early in our current circumstances. I would hope to have found employment and a suitable residence before I take a wife." He was choosing his words carefully, knowing that an outright 'No way!' would do nothing but make his mother angry and unreasonable.

"But Draco, time is running out..."

"How about a compromise?" he said, appealing to his mother with Slytherin shrewdness.

"What sort of compromise?" she asked.

"You will give me two years in order to find a suitable wife, employment and home and if I don't manage it I will marry whoever you choose without complaint."

"No, you will be over twenty-one by then. Eighteen months." She countered. "And I will start making discreet enquiries before then also. It takes time to arrange a wedding; your father and I were betrothed for nearly two years due to negotiating contracts!"

"Fine." The whole conversation was making Draco feel rather despondent. He felt far too young to be a husband and a father, and felt the headway he had made in having a more adult relationship with his mother had been set back several steps.

"I'm glad that is settled," she said with a smile, taking a sip of her tea. "So how are you doing with your schoolwork?"

The conversation turned to more innocuous subjects but Draco felt almost like he had been trampled by a herd of centaurs. That kind of conversation was a specialty of his mothers, and had been used on many occasions in order for her to get what she wanted. It was an admirable skill, thought Draco, just not when it was being used against him.

The light was fading when he made the long, cold walk back to the castle from the village and it seemed like all the other students had already made their way back as the road was deserted. Draco found himself dwelling on what his mother had said, and contemplating marriage. Fairly quickly his thoughts turned to Granger, as they so often did these days. He was pursuing her, but to what end? He hadn't really thought much beyond getting her into bed, but he now had a feeling that she would want more than a quick shag, she would want something approaching love, and he didn't know if he could give her that. He didn't know if he was even capable of that anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bit of a filler chapter this one i'm afraid, but i promise there will be some serious Dramione action soon! Thanks to everyone for reading, would love to get some reviews to see what you think so far!  
_

He was on his way to the common room after dinner, really not in the mood to see anyone. He wasn't even going to the library; for once he didn't want to see Hermione.

"So it's actually true then?" said a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Pansy bearing down on him. "You and Granger?"

"What do you want Pansy?" he asked wearily.

"How could you Draco? Sullying yourself with a mudblood like that, I know you have lost your fortune but I didn't think you had sunk that low," She sneered.

"Leave me alone." He said turning away.

"You don't have to make do with her you know," Pansy's voice dropped, and she caught his arm. "My previous offer still stands."

Draco turned back to her, expression and posture dripping with disdain, "I would rather sully myself with a thousand mudbloods before I went anywhere near you again!"

He watched a poisonous grin spread over Pansy's face, and wondered what the hell she was smiling for. Then he heard the slight sound of footsteps hurrying away behind him and knew before he turned who it would be.

"Granger!" he called to her retreating back. "Granger wait!" Without sparing Pansy a second glance he gave chase, finally catching her on the staircase up to the fourth floor, she was probably heading towards the library.

"Granger, will you just stop and speak to me for a minute?"

"Leave me alone Draco!" she cried, starting away from him again.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to say, I just wanted Pansy to leave me alone." He followed her to the top of the stairs. He caught her arm and turned her to face him, surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Granger, what is it? Why are you so upset about this?" He had said far worse to her over the years and it never seemed to upset her, only make her angry.

"I would have thought you of all people would know not to call me that!" She snatched her arm out of his grip. "I don't know why I'm surprised really, you are Draco Malfoy and I'm muggle-born scum, but I really thought you had changed!"

"Granger, please, the fact I have followed you to apologise should show you that I've changed!" He glanced around and realised that they had an audience of goggling second years straining to hear their conversation. "In here." He demanded, hustling Granger into a nearby classroom.

She folded her arms across her chest and determinedly looked away from him.

"Granger, what is going on? I have called you a Mudblood a million times before, why has it upset you so much now, when you know it means nothing anymore?"

"You really don't know?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"No, why should I?" Draco was completely fed up with this entire day! How could a day start so promisingly and end up so shit?

Instead of replying, Hermione shrugged her bag off her shoulder and rolled up her right sleeve, displaying the inside of her forearm to him.

Draco stared for a moment, unsure of what he was seeing, then realised the word MUDBLOOD was carved into her flesh in large jagged letters. He knew immediately where it had come from.

"My aunt?" he asked, the image of Granger screaming on the ballroom floor springing vividly to mind.

"I thought you knew," she said. "That you had seen it, that day…" she tailed off and covered her arm again.

"No," he said softly. "There was too much blood to see anything." It was then he realised that he hadn't seen her in anything with short sleeves recently, rather like himself.

"Can it not be removed?" he asked. Surely there was some sort of spell that could get rid of it?

"Not as far as anyone can tell. It had already healed like that by the time I got to anyone with any expertise, and at the time I just threw some dittany on it to stop the bleeding. So I am stuck looking at this disgusting thing now." She looked down at her arm with a mix of loathing and shame in her gaze.

"Listen to me Granger; it is nothing to be ashamed of!" Draco felt a surge of righteous anger; she had no reason to feel humiliated or repugnant, it was not her fault.

"You want to see disgusting? Here!" He yanked up his shirt sleeve to display his dark mark, the black snake and skull contrasting sharply with his pale skin. He saw Hermione's hand rise to cover her mouth in shock, but he was on a roll and not about to stop now.

"This is something to be ashamed of! This is a symbol of every evil, despicable thing I have done, and the most asinine choice I could have made. The scar that you have shows that you are strong, that you survived and fought for what was right. It shows that you made the right decision, whereas mine shows that I made the wrong one."

She appeared to have gotten over her initial shock at seeing it, as was looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Can I see it?" she asked, holding out her hand towards him.

Instead of replying he just extended his arm and she took hold of his wrist, turning his arm first one way then the other. "It almost looks like it should be raised, like there is something under the skin instead of on it." She skated her fingertips lightly over it, causing chills to race up his arm.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him, clearly fascinated by the mechanics of the spell binding it.

"No," he replied, "not anymore, now that _he_ is gone."

"Is there no was to get rid of it?" she asked, releasing his arm.

"Not that I have found. Can't even cut the damn thing off!" he replied with an ironic smirk.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "I'm really hoping that was a joke."

Draco rolled his sleeve down, his silence conformation that it was not a joke.

"Have you seen Madam Pomfrey? Maybe she could try something."

"I really don't think that a school nurse will be able to remove a charm performed by the greatest dark wizard of all time. Besides, most of the people with this mark are either dead or in Azkaban so why would anyone bother to take the time and do the research to find out how to remove it?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Can you remember what he said when he marked you? Maybe that could give us a clue to what charms he used? It is obviously an amalgamation of several; protean, maybe some variation of the trace?"

"I can't remember what he said." Draco said quietly.

He couldn't remember what Voldemort had said, all his mind could process at the time was the pain. It had felt like his arm was on fire, then like his head had split open as Voldemort had invaded his mind. He hadn't been trained in Occlumency at that point, and had no defence against Voldemort seeing all his deepest, darkest and most humiliating secrets. As the pain receded he had become aware of the jeering and mocking deatheaters who surrounded them, then looked up to meet the cold expressionless eyes of his father and known he had made a terrible mistake.

Hermione frowned at him. "You can't remember anything?"

"I can remember everything" said Draco bitterly. "Just not what he said."

She studied him for a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to badger you. Maybe we can have a look in the library anyway, see if there is anything that could help?"

He was actually quite touched that she wanted to help him; he had been expecting her to recoil from him when she first saw the mark. It made him feel like a shit for upsetting her previously, even though it had been unintentional.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier Granger. I hope you know I truly didn't mean anything by it, it was just something to say to get rid of Pansy."

"It's fine." Said Hermione with a sigh. "It wasn't just what you said. I hadn't seen you look like that since before all this happened, and it just reminded me of things I would rather forget. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I was actually coming to find you to see how things went with your mum?"

"Mother was fine," he said, debating with himself how much to tell her. He decided not to mention the impending arrangement of his marriage; it could only damage his chances if he decided to continue his pursuit of her. "She is back in contact with her sister Andromeda, and was excited to meet her great nephew, Edward."

"She met Teddy?" cried Hermione, enthused. "He is a little sweetie, and the fact that his metamorphosing powers are already manifesting is so exciting!"

"She was quite taken with him. Apparently she plans to help out with his care, although what she plans to do I have no idea; she has never changed a nappy in her life!"

Hermione laughed. "Come on, she must have done! You were a baby once!"

"Nope." He said. "We had house elves remember. All the unpleasant tasks like changing nappies and feeding were done by them."

"Really? That seems awfully cold. I would want to take care of my child myself I think."

That made Draco laugh. "When have the Malfoy family ever been described as warm? We're all cold Granger! Besides, it's not just my family, all the pureblood families are like that."

"I guess it's not that uncommon in the muggle world either." Hermione admitted. "It seems that rich people all have nannies to take care of their kids. I guess even my parents passed off childcare to an extent; I went to nursery so my mother could return to work after a year."

Feeling rather less melancholy, Draco decided he would go to the library for a little while after all. Maybe have a flick through some muggle studies books. He didn't want to admit to himself what he was looking for; muggle marriage customs.

After reading several books he still had no real idea on what muggles felt about arranged marriages. Some muggles had arranged marriages, some thought it archaic and wrong, and some muggles had marriages with several wives. It was all very confusing. He finally decided that he could get away with asking Granger what she thought about it if he posed it as a muggle studies query. Although, he assured himself, he wasn't really considering that Hermione could be a future candidate for his wife.

"Granger," he said, causing her to look up from the Alchemy book she was reading as pre-class research. "Can I ask you something about muggle culture? The books here seem rather contradictory."

"Sure," she said, marking her place. "What do you want to know?"

"It's about muggle marriage customs. Particularly views on arranged marriages."

"O.k. Well, typically in western culture we like to think we marry for love, but there are many cultures and religions that have arranged marriages that are perfectly successful."

"Oh." Said Draco, not really sure that her answer had helped. "What do you mean by 'likes to think you marry for love'?"

"Yes. I suppose I'm being rather cynical really, but it seems to me that in a culture that people can marry whomever they choose, some seem to choose partners not based on mutual affection, but rather on what it can add to their status or material wealth. Not that I would want an arranged marriage myself, I grew up with tales of true love and being swept off my feet, but I can see why a lot of cultures continue to practice it. I guess a good person to ask about it would be Parvati, I know that her family is Hindu, and although she may not have a marriage arranged for her, I would imagine that close members of her family will have."

"I'm sure that will go down well; I know we hate each other, but I have some questions about your family's personal lives!" He said, at his sarcastic best.

"Ungrateful git." Said Hermione primly, turning back to her alchemy book, but Draco thought he could see a ghost of a smile on her downturned face.

So, he had found out what he had wanted to know; arranged marriages weren't uncommon in muggle society, but Granger had never considered it to be something she would be part of.

"I read that the old pureblood families have arranged marriages." she said casually. "I guess there is some perfect pureblood future wife waiting for you to claim her?"

Now this was interesting! "Ha, there was!" he said with feigned amusement. "Do you want to guess who?"

"What!" Hermione's head shot up. "Who?"

"The delightful Miss Parkinson of course!"

"Seriously?" Hermione was aghast. "So is that why the two of you…"

"No, I knew nothing about it until the conversation with my mother this afternoon. Sadly the negotiations fell through when we lost our fortune!"

She fell silent for a moment. "Are you disappointed…" she asked hesitantly.

"That I'm not going to marry Pansy? Not in the slightest!" How could she even ask that?

"Not about marrying Pansy! More about losing your prospects. I bet you were a most sought after bachelor!" she was grinning impishly, but he saw the serious question underneath.

"Yes, it is rubbish to be poor." He said. "But am I sad that my future is no longer mapped out for me? Not really. An ornamental pureblood wife would have been super for my previous life; we would have appeared together at society functions and produced an heir but on the whole had pretty separate lives. What such a lady would do in a two-bed muggle terraced house with me and mother all day I have no idea!"

Hermione laughed. "I guess you're right there. I presume that Malfoy wives do not work?"

"Of course not!" replied Draco, playing along with his most aristocratic manner. Making fun of the whole ridiculous situation was making him feel a little better about it. It just felt surreal that in 18 months' time he would likely be someone's husband and potentially a father.

In fact, he thought, let mother find me a suitable wife. In the meantime he was going to stick with the plan to pursue Granger; she was intelligent, beautiful and made him laugh so he was going to enjoy himself whilst he could before being shackled to a potential stranger. Time to up my game, he decided.

Draco beat Hermione to the transfiguration classroom where they were to have their first Alchemy lesson.

"Come in Mr Malfoy!" called Professor McGonagall, catching sight of him loitering outside the door. She seemed to be in a good mood, and gestured for him to sit directly in front of her desk. She handed him a textbook called "Symbols and Processes in Alchemical Operations" by Cornelius Agrippa.

Opening the first page, Draco speculated on whether Hermione would have read it already, looking up when he heard her arrive.

"Hello professor!" She said, slightly breathlessly. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

"No matter Miss Granger! Take a seat!" The elderly professor seemed enthused to be teaching something other than transfiguration for once.

Hermione sat in the seat next to Draco and started pulling out her quill and parchment, whilst Professor McGonagall started laying out different substances.

"Right, today we are going to perform a 'Salt Volatilisation Experiment' which is how we refine the elements used in many facets of alchemical study!"

The theory wasn't as complicated as Draco thought it would be, although it would take several days of evaporation and distilling until the salts were ready to use. He was pleased to find that Granger was easy and intuitive to work with. They were both intelligent enough to grasp the concepts they were working with and understand when to assist the other. Their hands brushed a few times when handing over equipment and Draco felt a frisson of electricity building between them.

Once they had finished the first stage of the experiment, and their crucible was gently bubbling away, Professor McGonagall dismissed them, telling them that one or the other would need to come back at lunchtime the next day to check on it. Hermione was practically skipping as they walked away from the classroom and suprised him by linking his arm;

"I know that we won't be shown how to distil the Quintessence from Ether to make a Philosophers stone, but just learning the method for volatilization of the Salt, Sulphur and Mercury aspects of the process is very valuable! Just think how useful it will be when creating our own potions!"

Draco smiled at her enthusiasm; he too had enjoyed the lesson. Not just because the principles were fascinating, but working with Granger was enjoyable. In fact, doing anything with Granger was enjoyable, he realised, and found himself wondering if they would be just as compatible in bed.

He offered to check the experiment for her at lunchtime, but she was adamant that she wanted to do it too. Draco was rather pleased about this; maybe their Alchemy project could be his way to take things further between them?


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! Little bit of Dramione action in this one, please let me know if you like it or not. I found it harder to write than i had imagined!  
_

The next couple of weeks passed in a similar rhythm, and Draco had still gotten no further with Hermione. He kept telling himself that the timing wasn't right, but secretly knew it was because he was scared of ruining the only proper friendship he had. Sure, he was on good terms with Nott but he didn't enjoy his company like he did Hermione's.

Their alchemy classes were a source of joy; Professor McGonagall was a very different teacher in that subject than she was in Transfiguration. Possibly it was the fact that she was teaching only two very able students, but she encouraged them to discuss any ideas and intuition about the subject with her and treated them more like colleagues than pupils. And of course, Draco had reason to speak to and spend time with Hermione as much as he wished.

The Easter holidays were getting nearer, and the fifth and seventh year students were starting to plan some serious revision for their approaching exams. Draco was going home during the holidays under the guise of seeing his mother, but he was only going really because Hermione was going home to see her parents and he did not relish the thought of being alone at school once more. They had been over in Australia for a couple of months looking after the property and business that they had set up there whilst their memories had been erased.

His mother was pleased he was coming home, and informed him that she would be at the station to meet him. No doubt trying to catch a glimpse of the girl he was apparently seeing, he thought darkly. He knew if he was going to get anywhere with Granger he would need to act soon; the school year was soon to be over, and the run up to exams would be so busy and stressful he was pretty certain there would be no time for such diversions. He decided he would ask to see her over the holidays, get her on her own, and then make his move.

It was a typical evening in the library when he saw his chance.

"What are your plans over Easter?" he asked, as she sat writing a reply to a letter from her parents.

"Not a lot." She said. "My parents have just written to tell me they need to stay on in Australia for a few more days to sort out something to do with their business licence over there, so it looks like I will be on my own for the first week. Oh well, at least I will be able to get some revision done!"

Draco could have leapt for joy! "Well, why don't we meet up during the week and do some revising? Maybe go out for dinner or something after?" he kept his voice as nonchalant as possible, whilst his heart beat frantically.

"That would be nice." Said Hermione enthusiastically. "Although why don't we further your interest in muggle studies and I will take you out somewhere I like to go when I need to relax?"

"O.k." said Draco, thoroughly intrigued. Where would Granger take him?

"Great! Well, I'm guessing you'll want to spend the Friday night with your mum, so why don't we go out on the Saturday? We can then meet up later in the week to revise if you would like to."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Draco, pleased with how smoothly that had gone.

It was soon the morning that they were to depart, and breakfast was served as usual in the great hall before all those going home would gather their belongings and get taken to Hogsmeade station. Draco was one of the first outside to the waiting carriages so managed to get one to himself, and was then left waiting on the platform watching a trickle of students filing along to the station gates.

Draco had smuggled some pastries from breakfast to eat during the journey, and was rather looking forward to getting lost in one of his library books for the duration of the trip, when he heard someone call out to him.

He looked round to see Hermione standing with Longbottom and Lovegood, waving for him to go over and wait with them. Surprised, he approached, rather unsure of his reception from the other two.

"Hi." He said, nodding to Neville and then Luna.

"Malfoy." Neville said guardedly, making it perfectly clear the only reason he was doing so was out of respect for Hermione.

Luna however, cocked her head, then said "Wrackspurts?"

He looked at Hermione and Neville in bewilderment; was she insulting him in some way? Hermione was trying hard not to smile. "Tiny invisible creatures that float into your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." She supplied.

Still unsure if they were taking the piss or not, he frowned at Luna and responded with "Possibly." Luna seemed satisfied with this, and nodded sagely, before turning away to rummage in her bag.

Yes, thought Draco, the nickname of Loony is well deserved! Although he had to admit that she had acquitted herself well during the war; she had showed very little fear when taken by death eaters to be imprisoned in his family's dungeon, and had no hesitation in fighting for Hogwarts when the time came.

Neville had struck up a conversation with Hermione about Herbology revision, and Draco stood there feeling rather out of place until the train appeared in the distance. There was no sign of Potty or any Weasel's, so he assumed they must be staying at school.

The train clattered into the station, and all the students gathered their belongings in preparation to board. Acting the gentleman, Draco stepped up to the nearest carriage and opened the door for Hermione and then Luna to enter. Longbottom looked at him like he had grown an extra head; obviously he had never seen Draco do anything for anyone else's convenience. It was rather shaming really; despite learning to be an arrogant little git, he had also been taught the impeccable manners expected of a pureblood heir. He had just never bothered to display them at school to those "beneath" him and to be honest, according to his father at least, that was almost everyone.

He followed them when they entered an empty compartment, presuming that the previous invite to be with them still stood. They all stowed their bags and cloaks, then himself, Neville and Hermione pulled out textbooks and Luna settled a box of weird looking objects on her knee, then proceeded to thread them onto a long thin chain. Draco could only assume it was to make some form of jewellery, but this obviously wasn't unusual behaviour as the other two didn't react to it at all.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" asked Hermione, when their revision was interrupted by the trolley witch selling refreshments.

"Yes." Said Draco glancing at the other inhabitants of the carriage, surprised that she would mention it in front of them. They seemed to be paying no attention, although Longbottom seemed to be staring a little too intently at his cauldron cake.

"Great, get to mine for seven, we can have something to eat then head out." She turned back to her Arithmancy text like it was an everyday occurrence to be going out with your former bully during the holidays.

They were fast approaching London, so Draco and Hermione removed their robes so they could traverse the underground without drawing too much attention. Neville and Luna were obviously planning to use a form of wizard transport to get home as they remained in theirs.

Draco was a little concerned about what his mother would think seeing him get off the train with Lovegood, Longbottom and Granger. Particularly if she realised that Granger was the girl he was seeing the next night. Ironically, she would probably approve more of him seeing Loony Lovegood as a pureblood than Granger as a muggleborn!

The train pulled into the station and they all piled off, Draco having a moment of confusion and a little stab of horror when he thought he caught sight of his aunt Bellatrix standing next to his mother on the platform. He quickly realised it must be her other sister, Andromeda, although he had never even seen a picture of her before due to her being disowned long before he was born. She looked like Bellatrix might have done if she had been sane and not embroiled in the dark arts; her hair was healthy and sleek and she looked well-nourished but the biggest difference was the expression she had when looking down into the pram that he could only assume held "little Edward". This was what Bellatrix might have looked like if she had the capacity to love.

He was about to bid Granger a quick farewell but realised she was already on her way over to his mother. What the hell?

"Hermione!" cried Andromeda, pulling her into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. How are you? And little Teddy?" She moved round to get a better view into the pram. "He has gotten so big!" It was then she noticed Narcissa standing next to her. "Mrs Malfoy." She said politely, before turning back to the child.

"Miss Granger" his mother replied with a smile that didn't touch her eyes. She then caught sight of Draco, and started towards him, her smile genuine this time.

"Hello mother," he said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Draco, I'd like you to meet my sister!" she pulled him over to where Hermione and Andromeda were standing, practically shoving Granger out of the way.

"Andi, this is Draco."

Andromeda looked at him appraisingly, "Hello Draco, I have heard a lot about you." From her expression he guessed she wasn't impressed by a lot of it.

"I'm sure you have," he said smoothly, "and sadly I should imagine most of it is true."

"Draco, don't be so rude!" his mother snapped, but by the look on Andromeda's face he had just gone up a little in her estimation.

Draco stepped next to Hermione to get a look at his little cousin, and was amused to see a chubby baby with an incongruous mass of chestnut ringlets on his head. Draco let out a laugh, when before his eyes the hair morphed into his sleek blond style. He had never seen a morphmagus change before, it was totally disconcerting, particularly from a child so young!

"It takes some getting used to." Said Andromeda, stepping up beside him. "He is getting more control now, before he would just change the colour, now he can mimic the length too!"

Teddy squawked and waved his arms at his grandmother, who cooed "Clever Teddy!"

"Well, we had better be going," said Andromeda. "It's nearly time for Teddy's tea! It was lovely to meet you Draco, I'm sure I will see you again soon."

She turned and hugged Hermione again. "Lovely to see you dear. I will send you an invite to Teddy's birthday party; tell Harry and Ron they'll get one too!"

"I will do!" laughed Hermione. "See you later." Hermione gave them all a quick smile before picking up her bag and heading for the barrier. Draco watched her retreating back and wondered how she seemed so relaxed when the atmosphere was so strained.

"So Cissy, are you still alright to have Teddy on Thursday whilst I do some shopping in Diagon Alley?"

"Of course," said his mother. "I'm looking forward to it! And of course Draco will be around to help!"

Great, thought Draco. I've only been off the train for ten minutes and I'm already being roped in to babysit!

"I'll see you on Thursday, then." They hugged, and then Andromeda started wending her way to the barrier into Kings Cross.

"How was the trip darling?" his mother asked. "Not too tedious I hope."

"No, it was fine." Actually, it was strangely good, he thought. Lovegood and Longbottom were unobtrusive travelling companions, and Granger was always easy company.

Narcissa took his arm and they walked from the platform together, talking of what they had been doing. Draco casually mentioned that he was seeing "the girl" the next night, and Narcissa could barely contain her glee; "Just let me know if you want me to approach her parents…"

Arriving back at the dingy house, Draco went an unpacked whilst Narcissa conjured dinner. The conversation was stilted; Draco felt rather annoyed that, even though she had vouched for them, Narcissa still seemed to view Hermione as being beneath them. He had thought it was only his father who truly believed the pureblood ideology, but maybe not.

Once he was lying in bed that night, Draco wondered what Granger had planned for them the next evening. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to make his move, but was unsure how to do it. She was not immune to his charms, of that he was certain, and there had been that weird kiss behind the tapestry, so maybe it wouldn't be all that difficult…

They were sitting at breakfast the next morning when Narcissa began her inquisition about his plans for the evening.

"So, you're seeing her again tonight?"

"Yes." Replied Draco, already wishing he hadn't mentioned it to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Over to hers for something to eat, then she is taking me out somewhere."

Narcissa frowned at this. "I know we are no longer as _solvent_ as we once were, but really Draco, you should arrange and pay for the date!"

"I mean, taking me to a place of her choosing then. I know how you think things should be done, but really, that formal courting style is not appropriate here!" He was getting fed up of this grilling; his mother's expectation for him to find himself a wife seemed to be turning into an obsession with her!

"Draco, I know you think I am being pushy, but time is of the essence! I just don't want to see you left without anybody. Once you are out of education it then gets a lot harder to find someone suitable!"

"Why couldn't I meet a girl at work? Or in the pub, or in a bookshop?" He was raising his voice now. "For goodness sake, I'm only 19!"

"Your father and I were married by the time…"

"I know," he interrupted, "and look how well that turned out!"

His mother looked hurt for a moment, before anger quickly spread over her features. "How dare you, you ungrateful little shit?! We gave you everything you could possibly have wanted and I will not tolerate you speaking ill of your father or showing me such disrespect!"

Draco knew he had crossed the line; his mother had never sworn at him before. He knew he should apologise, but just couldn't bring himself to say it at that point.

"Get out!" his mother screeched. "Get out of my dining room!"

Draco stood and retreated to his bedroom, where he sat glumly on the bed. He shouldn't have antagonised his mother but she was putting so much pressure on him about getting married. He wasn't ready to marry anyone, had no desire to have children now, and the only person he was even remotely romantically interested in was Granger, whom he could never marry anyway even if she would have him.

After sitting for a while, Draco dragged himself downstairs to apologise to his mother; it would be a miserable two weeks otherwise and she was right, he hadn't been brought up to be disrespectful of his parents.

His mother was still in the dining room where he had left her so Draco walked around the table and resumed his place. "I'm sorry mother, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"I'm sorry too Draco, I should never have used such foul language." She reached over and took his hand. "I know things are difficult for you at the moment; our change in circumstances, the loss of your father, the future that promises nothing but hard toil for you. That is the main reason I am pushing this Draco, I don't want you to have to do it alone. I wasn't just being flippant when I said I don't know what I would do if I had lost you, I honestly meant that. If you hadn't been there giving me a reason to carry on I don't know if I could have gotten through those first few days after the final battle. The horror of Azkaban whilst awaiting trial, fearing that we may be in that place for the rest of our lives, and then upon our release the shame of giving away the families lands and wealth. Giving away your inheritance and having to act like I'm grateful to do it! If it wasn't for you I would have gone the way of your father. I want you to have that Draco, that love for someone other than yourself that keeps you fighting!"

"But mother, I don't think a marriage that is arranged will precipitate a love like that." Draco was actually rather touched by what his mother was saying. In her own domineering way, she was just trying to help him.

"Not love for a wife Draco, that is too easily set aside. Love for a child!" She gave his hand a squeeze. "I will stop asking for now. You should go and enjoy time with your girlfriend, if nothing has come of it in six months' time, I will start some discreet enquiries."

Draco knew that was the best deal he was going to get for the moment. He would have to think of a new plan to stall her once the six months were up.

"Thank you mother. I am not ungrateful for all you have done, I hope you know that." He stood and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, before retreating back to his room. Glancing at his watch he saw he had several hours to fill before it was time to start getting ready for his evening with Granger. He decided to some Transfiguration revision by turning his books into a flurry of blackbirds, then into mice and then into tortoises and back again, which took up a little time, but not as much as he had hoped. He found himself wishing he had something like Hermione's music player to help pass the time.

Eventually the time moved on enough for him to get in the shower and prepare himself. He was feeling nervous again but tramped it down, he knew what he wanted to achieve tonight; some kind of agreement with Granger, ideally one that got her out of her clothes.

He styled his hair, shaved, put on aftershave and finally dressed in black jeans, a steel grey shirt that matched his eyes and the black blazer he always seemed to wear. Satisfied with his appearance he went down to say goodbye to his mother.

"You look nice darling," she told him, "don't worry if you are going to be out late. I'll put up the usual wards when I go to bed. Have a nice time."

"Thanks. See you later!" He didn't add that if he was lucky he wouldn't be coming home at all that night.

Draco enjoyed the tube ride over to Granger's. Several muggle girls were eying him up on the journey, confirming to him that he was indeed looking good. He found himself walking with a bit of the old Malfoy swagger, and by the time he go to Granger's front door he was feeling much more confident about the evening ahead.

"Hello!" cried Granger, upon answering his knock at the door. "Come in, dinner should be here soon. I hope you don't mind me ordering pizza, I really couldn't be bothered to cook!"

"No, that's fine." He replied. Obviously he knew what pizza was, but had no idea if he would like it as Narcissa would never serve something so uncouth, and Hogwarts only served good old-fashioned _British_ food _._

He was surprised at what Granger was wearing; obviously where they were going was very casual as she was in jeans and a baggy jumper. Her hair was tied back, which was unusual for her, but that seemed to be the only effort she had made with her appearance. Draco couldn't help but feel a little disappointed; this evening was obviously not a big deal for her at all!

She ushered him into the sitting room, then disappeared when the doorbell rang with their food delivery. He heard her go into the kitchen then call "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please, whatever you have!" he called back. Fingers crossed she would bring a bottle of wine through with her to help ease his nerves and hopefully make her more open to suggestion.

She appeared in the doorway with a box balanced on a couple of plates in one hand and two beer bottles in the other.

"Thanks" said Draco accepting one of the bottles; beer would do just as well he decided.

She set out the plates and opened the box, gesturing for him to help himself. Unsure about what to expect, he took a slice and bit into it, apprehension evaporating at once. Pizza is good, he deduced.

"I'm glad you dressed smartly," said Hermione picking up a slice of pizza. "I should have mentioned it too you yesterday, but I have never seen you look anything but smart so I guess I doesn't matter! Once we have eaten I will get changed then we can head out!"

"Where is it we are going?" Draco asked, glad that she was going to make an effort after all.

"I thought I would take you to a club I like to go to when I feel the need to get away from it all."

Club? Thought Draco, unsure of what she meant. Oh well, he would find out soon enough. "O.k."

They sat eating and listening to the music that Granger had put on in the background and Draco found himself starting to relax. Once the pizza was gone Granger stood up.

"Do you want me to put the t.v. on for you whilst I get ready?"

"O.k." said Draco. He was interested in this form of muggle entertainment, seeing as how a lot of their lives seemed to revolve around it if some of the muggle studies book were to be believed. Hermione switched it on and handed him the remote, leaving him with some muggle bloke speaking about the geography of the Scottish coastline. Draco quickly became bored and started pressing buttons, finding various programs. He settled on one that seemed to be a weird singing contest, where the judges were cruel to some and gushingly praising to others. Was this really what muggles found entertaining? As vapid as it was, Draco found himself actually watching it.

After a little while, he heard Granger come down the stairs. "Have you seen this?" he called to her, "What in the hell is going on here?"

"What?" he heard her say, "oh, this…"

Draco turned to look at her, and felt his jaw drop. Holy fuck! Granger was wearing a short, skin tight dress in burgundy. It was high necked, with lace sleeves, but left nothing to the imagination. She had ringed her eyes in dark kohl, and done something to her hair so it was straight and sleek hanging halfway down her back. Her stiletto heels made her legs look a mile long. She looked like a bloody siren!

"Granger," he said swallowing, "you look… different." He finished lamely.

"Do I look alright?" she said, looking suddenly unsure.

"Yes. You look nice." He replied, regaining some of his equilibrium. And by nice, he meant incredible!

"Shall we go?" she asked, turning off the television at his nod. He followed her into the hallway, the view of her from the back making him want to hustle her upstairs to peel off that sinful dress. Instead, he just shrugged on his jacket whilst she donned a trench coat and they left the house. Walking down the road towards the tube station Hermione linked his arm, stating that her shoes were "a death trap". Draco concurred, she was nearly as tall as him wearing them and they looked hideously uncomfortable.

He realised now that the initial shock of seeing her had worn off that other people, other men, were going to see her looking like that and Draco was not particularly pleased by this. Glad she was wearing her coat, he stood close to her on the tube, shielding her from the view of the other passengers, some of whom were drunk. Feeling protective and on edge, he pressed his arm against the wand concealed in his pocket for reassurance.

They finally reached their destination without incident, but Draco didn't feel any more relaxed, queuing with a lot of drunken muggles to enter what looked like a very noisy drinking establishment.

"You like to come here?" he questioned Hermione. He couldn't imagine the clever, bookish muggleborn would enjoy anything this place had to offer.

"Yes!" she said. "It's like having a night off from being me! Come on Draco, you wanted the muggle experience, here it is!" she gestured down the line of muggles, all talking or laughing loudly.

Yes, thought Draco. Although I have a feeling this is probably one of the types of muggle things the magical community avoided for a reason.

They got past the doorman, and went to the cloakroom to leave their coats. Draco expected some sort of reaction from the person who took Hermione's coat upon seeing her dress, but the woman seemed to barely notice her. In fact, she paid more attention to Draco.

Following Hermione he was unable to keep his eyes off her arse as she walked, that was until she pushed open some double doors and his senses were assaulted. The thumping music was deafening, the flashing lights made him see spots and a wave of hot air hit him. He managed to grab Hermione's hand so they wouldn't get separated as she began to weave her way through tightly packed bodies. This is hellish! He thought, watching her getting ogled as she pushed her way to the bar. When she had found a space, she pulled him close to her so she could yell in his ear "What do you want to drink?"

Having no idea what they served, he just replied "Whatever you are having!"

She turned back to the bar and ordered some drinks, handing him a shot glass of something. With a smile she knocked her glass against his then downed it in one smooth motion. Draco followed suit; whatever it was burned like Firewhiskey but was not as pleasant.

"Another?" she yelled leaning in close to him, breasts brushing his chest.

He nodded, realising that although this was somewhere he never wanted to come again, the fact that they would have to lean in close to speak could prove helpful to his cause. It automatically gave him a reason to touch her.

After the second shot came a third, followed by a fourth and Draco had a chance to look around properly. He realised why no one was batting an eyelid at Grangers dress; she was probably wearing the most clothes out of all the girls there. One just appeared to be wearing a bra and tiny shorts! All around him he could see barely covered pushed up breasts and heavily made-up faces, which a few years ago he would have enjoyed, but now it just seemed vulgar.

Hermione took his hand and gestured towards where couples were writhing against each other. "Shall we dance?" she yelled.

"Dance?" he yelled back.

She laughed at his look of horror, "Can't you dance?"

"I can dance very well," he said, remembering the lessons he had to attend as an adolescent. "That however, is not dancing!" He gestured to a couple who were grinding against each other, for all intents and purposes were just miming having sex!

Hermione saw where he pointed and laughed again. "Come on!" she said, tugging him towards the dancefloor. When she had found a spot she liked, she turned to face him and began to dance. She was just swaying to the music at first but her movements gradually became more sensual, shaking her hair and getting closer to him.

He was keeping time with her but felt totally out of place; he had never been anywhere like this in the wizarding world, nor had seen magical folk behave like this!

She leant in to say something to him and he rested a hand on her hip, leaving it there as she continued to dance. By degrees they got closer and closer until they were dancing up against each other like the other couples around them. Draco was enjoying the feel of her, making him impatient to get her out of there. After this display he had no doubt that Granger was attracted to him.

They danced for a little while longer, until Hermione gestured to the door and yelled "Bathroom!"

Draco nodded and followed, deciding that when they got into the quieter lobby he would suggest going home.

"That's better," said Hermione as he let the door swing closed behind him, abruptly muffling the pounding bassline. "I just need the loo, won't be long!" She disappeared into the ladies leaving Draco standing waiting for her. He was eyed up by several passing girls in varying stages of drunkenness but payed them no attention; the only person he had any time for tonight was Granger.

She appeared out of the bathroom a moment later, staggering slightly. She had hectic patches of colour high on her cheeks and Draco realised she was much drunker that he had thought she was.

"Shall we head home?" he asked, "or do you want to go back in?" He willed her to say home!

"Let's head back," she replied. "My feet hurt!" Draco inwardly cheered, he had been waiting all night to take her back to her house where, at the very least, he was going to kiss her senseless.

It wasn't until the cold air hit him outside that Draco realised the Drinks that Hermione had given him were actually pretty strong, his head swam for a moment before he could master himself. Hermine on the other hand was swaying on his arm. They walked to the tube station as quickly as possible, Draco wondering at one point if it wouldn't be easier to carry Hermione as the alcohol and sky high heels combined were making it difficult for her to walk in a straight line. Something which she seemed to find amusing if he could judge by the occasional giggles she let escape between bouts of random conversation.

Hermione Granger was _giggling._ That was something he never thought he would experience. The tube ride and walk back to the Granger household seemed to sober her up a little as she grew quiet. They were almost at her house when she asked,

"So, what did you think?"

"Honestly?" he replied, "I will never have any need to go there again! It was too loud, and too hot, there were too many people. It was awful, truly the only reason I could see for going there is that it constitutes a part of some weird muggle mating ritual!"

This got a proper laugh from Hermione. "Wow, that was brutally honest! A muggle mating ritual? I guess you're right, that is why most people go. Although that's not why I go, I might add!"

"So why do you go?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Have you ever just wanted a day off from your life?" Yes, thought Draco, I would quite like a _life_ off from my life!

"Going there, I don't feel like uptight, always-do-the-right-thing, boring bookworm Hermione Jean Granger. I could be anyone!" she gave him a small, self-deprecating smile. "I guess it's silly really."

"Granger, I get it." Said Draco. "It's not silly."

They had arrived at the Granger's front gate, and Draco opened it with a flourish then ushered her through. This is it, he told himself, it was time to make his move. Granger was already up the front steps, key in the lock and Draco had to be quick to get there before she opened the door and he missed his chance to kiss her goodnight.

Next thing he knew, he was through the door and shoved up against her hallway wall. Before he could voice his surprise she was kissing him, hard, and tugging at his jacket. What the fuck?! It looked like Granger had also been planning a seduction all along!

Quickly getting with the program, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush with his, one hand on the curve of her arse, the other tangled in her hair. She kissed him like she couldn't get close enough to him, her fingers fumbling at his shirt buttons.

"Take me to bed, Draco." She purred throatily.

Hell, yes! This was like something from his wildest imaginings! He growled his assent, and they made their way towards the stairs. She kicked off her shoes and let her coat drop to the floor, then took his hand and led him up to her room.

Once inside she seemed to lose a little of her self-assurance, and hesitated just past the threshold. This time Draco took the lead and began to kiss her again, feeling himself getting seriously turned on by the way she was pushing her hips into his and little breathy moans she was making as he kneaded the flesh of her arse.

She had managed to undo his shirt, and he felt a warm hand stroke his chest before sliding ticklishly down his side. Without breaking the kiss he quickly shrugged the shirt off, letting her hands explore the smooth skin of his back and torso.

He was just getting to the point of cupping her pert, perfect breasts when he became aware that his bladder was demanding attention. He could have cursed for the interruption, but knew he needed to go.

Pulling away, he asked her "Bathroom?"

"Second on the left." She replied, going and sitting on the bed to wait for him. Fuck, she was gorgeous, he thought, taking in that her eyes were dark with lust and her lips were swollen from his kisses.

It wasn't until he had emptied his bladder, and the initial wave of lust had begun to ebb, that he started to have some doubts about what he was doing. Hermione was pretty drunk, she may not really be sure about what she wanted, and more selfishly, he didn't want her to be able to blow it off in the morning saying it was a drunken mistake; he wanted her to have to acknowledge to both herself and him that she wanted him. Plus, he wanted to be sober the first time he slept with her. He wanted to take his time with her and make sure she enjoyed it too. The more he thought about it the more he felt he didn't want to have sex with her that night. Shit, he realised, he was going to have to go back and tell Granger that he was not going to claim her virginity that she had so kindly offered him. How the hell was he meant to do that without humiliating and offending her?

After a couple more minutes agonising in the bathroom, he made his way back to her bedroom, still not knowing what he was going to say. Thankfully, the problem was solved for him. Hermione had fallen asleep waiting and was curled on her side facing the door. Her skirt had ridden up, exposing her underwear; a tiny scrap of black lace covering the juncture of her thighs. Draco almost groaned aloud at seeing it, his arousal returning in full force. Why the hell had he chosen now to have a moral crisis? He berated himself. He could be removing that underwear with his teeth!

Tempted to wake her and carry on where they left off, he instead pulled the bedcover over her and exited the room. The walk home would no doubt cool his ardour.


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, some Dramione smut in this chapter, which was suprisingly difficult to write. Hope it's not too cringy to read, would love to know what you think!  
_

The walk home did indeed cool him off, as well as sobering him up. By the time he got back to the house he was cold, tired and feeling pretty miserable. His mind was swinging back and forth between assuring himself that he had done the right thing, and cursing himself for being an idiot and turning her down. It then occurred to him that although he hadn't actually told her he didn't want to sleep with her, she would probably interpret him disappearing from her house without so much as leaving a note as a rejection, and feel humiliated anyway. What a mess! How could an evening that went so well result in such a monumental failure? Not only had he not secured any kind of _arrangement_ with her, he had possibly offended her meaning the friendship he had been worried about ruining was already ruined.

Luckily his mother had been in bed for hours when he finally reached his front door, and wearily climbed the stairs to bed. He thought he would lay awake agonising, but exhaustion overtook him the moment his head hit the pillow.

Draco awoke feeling shit. His tongue felt like sandpaper, and the light streaming through the curtains that he had forgotten to close was burning his eyes. He had no idea what time it was, but guessed it was pretty late with how bright it was outside. Moving slowly so as not to jar his head, he shrugged on his dressing gown and make his way downstairs. There was no sign of his mother in the kitchen so Draco made himself some breakfast, rather pleased he did not have to speak about last night just yet.

After he had eaten his bacon and eggs, he started to feel a bit better, and managed to get back upstairs and in the shower before he had to speak to his mother. Feeling much more human, he ventured downstairs again ready to face the inevitable inquisition.

"So darling, did you have a nice evening?" She had been lurking in the sitting room, and had obviously heard him on the stairs.

"Yeah, it was fine." He said airily, knowing that it wouldn't wash for one moment.

"What happened? Did you have a falling out?" said Narcissa, concerned.

"No. It's fine." He didn't want to talk to his _mother_ about whether he should have slept with Hermione or not!

"Draco, you forget I have known you all your life, and you are not fine!"

"O.k." he resigned himself to the discussion. "I don't know if we have fallen out. The evening started off great, but we both had a bit to drink and it went downhill." There, that was a reasonable approximation of the truth.

"Oh." Narcissa seemed to think for a moment. "Well if you want to make it up with her I suggest you go back to see her today, apologise for whatever happened and try again. Maybe this time without drinking?"

Draco was about to roll his eyes at the suggestion, but then thought 'why not?' Why shouldn't he go round there and just take her to bed? If she meant what she said whilst drunk the previous night then it would work, and if she didn't then at this point he really didn't have anything to lose.

"Thank you mother, that actually helps!"

"No need to sound so surprised Draco! I know I'm ancient but I still know how women think!" she replied sardonically.

He looked over at the clock on the mantle; 11.30. Still a bit early to go charging over to Granger's house for an assignation. Maybe under cover of darkness would be better? Maybe he should take dinner with him? Head full of plans, he went back upstairs, although not before noticing Narcissa's complacent smile as she watched him leave the room.

It was quarter to seven when Draco reached Hermione's front door that evening. He had debated going earlier, but she may have gone out during the day, or more likely he thought, be feeling horribly hungover and really not want to see anyone. He knocked, waited, and then knocked again when there was no answer. Shit, thought Draco, either she isn't in, or she knows it's me and doesn't want to answer the door!

It took another minute or so for the door to be opened, revealing a dishevelled Hermione wearing spotty flannel pyjamas. Her hair was back to the usual riot of curls, and her face was devoid of make-up. This was the Hermione he knew, and as sexy as she had looked the previous night, this was the Hermione he preferred.

"Draco!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm doing what I should have done last night." He replied, stepping across the threshold and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. He had been planning this move the whole journey over.

She kissed him back, tentatively at first then more confidently when she realised he wasn't trying to do anything else.

"About last night…" she said, breaking away.

"Did you mean it?" he interrupted before she could apologise or brush it off.

Her cheeks began to colour as he waited for an answer. "Yes." She breathed.

Thank goodness! Thought Draco, if she had said no then this whole 'just turn up' thing would have been mortifying.

"Good." He said shortly before kissing her again. He slid a hand into her hair, liking how the strands curled around his fingers before springing back into spirals. He shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the floor, then slipped off his shoes. Wrapping his arms around her, he deepened the kiss, feeling her go soft in his hold and clutching his biceps for support.

"Shall we go upstairs?" he breathed, and instead of replying she just took his hand and led him up the stairs.

He felt elated; this was really going to happen! She paused in the doorway of her bedroom and he thought she was going to say something but instead went over and sat on the bed. He felt a tendril of anxiety unfurl in his stomach; she was trusting him and he needed to make this good for her.

He set to kissing her again and they were soon both flushed and breathless. Deciding it was time to move things along, Draco slowly kissed his way down her throat to her collar bones then began to undo the buttons of her top, kissing each piece of flesh he uncovered. As he reached her breasts she mewled softly and her hands found his hair, pulling gently at the platinum strands. He laved at a nipple with his tongue, his erection growing with each sound she made and with every little tug of his hair. He paid the other nipple the same attention, then pulled back to look at her; she had allowed her head to drop back with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted, looking every bit as wanton as he had hoped she would be. He slid her top off her shoulders before finding her mouth again, his hands renewing the attention to her breasts.

He realised her hands had gone to his shirt buttons, and she made short work of getting it off. Taking this as a green light, he maneuvered them down onto the bed so they were lying on their sides naked chests pressed together. He slid his hand down her spine to her backside and pulled her hips against his, pressing his arousal against her.

Seemingly unable to help herself, she undulated against him, each movement testing his self-control as he was already desperate to be inside her. Feeling impatient, he tugged her pyjama bottoms down, revealing simple black cotton knickers. He stroked at her buttocks and thighs, pressing the soft flesh beneath his fingers. She really is perfect, thought Draco, slim but still with enough curves to feel feminine and soft.

He felt her fingers on his belt buckle and felt a jolt of excitement. He wanted, no needed, her to touch him. He quickly shoved his jeans down and off, unable to suppress his groan when her hands brushed his cock over his boxers. This seemed to encourage her as she began to stroke him slowly. He had been correct in his fantasies about this moment; she did touch him gently.

He traced the edge of her panties, feeling the dewy heat from within before pulling them aside and touching her sex for the first time. She was so hot and slick! He carefully teased her folds apart until he found her throbbing little clit and began to rub in slow circles.

"Draco," she breathed, and he felt a rush of wetness in his hand. They both continued to touch each other, until Draco decided really couldn't wait any more. Kneeling up, he peeled Hermione's knickers down her legs, ditched his boxers then just took a moment to look at her naked form spread out before him.

"You are so beautiful," he told her before leaning back down to kiss her once more. He pulled her knee up over his hip, positioning himself between her legs, then pushed forward to enter her slowly. His eyes slid closed as he penetrated her fully; she felt incredible! Savouring the feel of her for a couple of moments, he then glanced down to see her eyes squeezed tightly shut and brows knitted in discomfort.

Shit. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, cursing himself for being too impatient.

"No, it's not that…" she muttered. Then he remembered; she couldn't stand anyone on top of her. Draco quickly sat back on his heels, pulling her up with him to sit astride him. She squeaked in surprise and clutched his shoulders, her wide brown eyes finding his.

"Better?" he asked, pulling her tight against him with an arm across her back.

She smiled softly and he started to rock into her carefully. He wondered why he hadn't thought of this position before as it left him with free access to kiss her neck and pert little tits. She moaned softly as he ran his tongue along her collarbone and he increased his pace. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, he reached between them to strum her clit in time with his thrusts, determined to make her come before he did. It only took a minute or so before she was panting and crying out, finally reaching her climax and sagging against him as her inner walls clenched around his cock. That sent Draco over the edge, making him groan hoarsely into her neck as he came, and he was still rocking into her even as their breathing slowed and he felt the first wave of satisfied tiredness hit him.

She was limp in his arms, and he lowered her to the bed before stretching out beside her and tucking her into his side. He couldn't believe her good she had felt; maybe that was why other guys raved about virgins? Giving her a little squeeze, he placed a kiss against her hair. She rested her hand on his chest and returned the gesture with a kiss on his pec.

They lay curled around each other for a while, until gooseflesh peppered their limbs and the evening sun faded into darkness.

"We should get cleaned up." Said Draco breaking the silence. "Do you want to go first?"

"You use the bathroom," she replied. "I'll go to my parent's ensuite."

She got up from the bed, and Draco watched her naked form in the half-light as she hurried to find a dressing gown to cover up with. He smiled to himself, typical Granger, now she was shy! Feeling rather self-satisfied, he walked to the bathroom, snagging his boxers on the way past. It wasn't until he had finished washing the evidence of Granger's virginity off himself that he began to feel a little insecure. Ok, they had slept together, but there had been no talk of any kind of arrangement between them. Yes, the objective of getting her into bed had been achieved, but he wanted to be able to do that again, as many times as he liked! Resolved to have a discussion with her, he put his boxers on and padded back to the bedroom where she was waiting.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you?" he asked, knowing he hadn't been as slow or as careful as he had planned to be.

"I'm fine," she replied, "It was good." She was blushing furiously, and Draco was quite bemused that the usually loquacious witch had difficulty talking about this subject; he could have some fun with that!

"Good? Damn, I was trying for amazing. Ok Granger back into the bed, we'll have to go again!"

Hermione coloured further, "It was amaz… " She began to reassure him, then realised he was joking. "Shut up!" she said laughing.

"Too late Granger," he said, "I heard you say I was amazing! You can't take it back now!" He grinned cockily and she huffed at him.

"Sorry Granger, I couldn't resist, you blush so prettily." He took her hand and delicately kissed it, enjoying keeping her on the back foot. "Although I was not joking when I said to get back in the bed."

She blushed again, "Draco, I'm rather, um…"

"Not for that!" he interrupted, seeing her awkwardness. "I'm freezing and I want to hold you!" Even if he wanted to he doubted he could manage another performance so quickly, and of course she would be sore, even if she was too embarrassed to say it to him.

He crossed the room and got into her bed, pulling the flowery duvet over himself and breathing deep as her scent enveloped him. She quickly shrugged off her dressing gown and joined him, nestling into his side as before. He took a curl of her hair between his fingers and played with it, feeling more relaxed than he could remember. This felt _right,_ he thought, being like this with Granger. Usually he wasn't big into cuddling after sex, he got bored quickly and wanted to be up and doing something else, but he was content to just lay holding Hermione. He took note of how her chestnut hair contrasted against his skin, how small her hand looked resting on his chest and then looked at the things around her room. She had a photo board above her desk with a picture of Potter and the Weasley's on it, making Draco smile to think about what the tiny people had just witnessed. She also had a couple of muggle photos of whom he could only imagine were her parents. The desk was strewn with books of course, but there was also another book on her bedside table next to him.

"What is this about?" he asked, gesturing to the muggle novel.

"Pride and Prejudice!" she said, like he should know what she was talking about. "You haven't heard of it?" At his head shake she continued. "It is one of my favourite books! Rather ironically, it is about an unpleasant, rich aristocrat who has a chance meeting with an intelligent, bookish young woman. They instantly dislike each other, but their paths keep crossing. Eventually they both realise that they were wrong about each other, and that the man isn't unpleasant at all he just doesn't know how to express himself well. Despite what society and their families think they end up very much in love and married!"

"Ha, ha. Come on Granger, what's it about?" maybe he shouldn't have teased her earlier as she seemed determined to pay him back.

"Seriously Draco, I'm not joking!" she said taking the book and handing it to him so he could read the back.

"This is your favourite book?!" he said, seeing that indeed she wasn't lying.

"It is a lovely, romantic story about how two people can be suited no matter their social class or fortune! It's also a warning of how you should not judge someone before you get to know them! The fact that I can image myself as Elizabeth and imagine meeting an intelligent, handsome and conveniently rich Mr Darcy has nothing to do with my love for the book."

"Sounds great…" said Draco, giving her a disbelieving look.

"Ok, then what's your favourite book?" she asked impatiently.

Draco thought for a moment, then realised that he couldn't think of a single book he had read that wasn't something to do with school or pureblood ideology. "I don't have one."

Hermione looked aghast, like she could not imagine such a thing. "What do you enjoy doing in your spare time then?"

It had been a long time since he had been questioned about stuff like this. "I loved to fly. I haven't flown since I was playing Quiddich at school. There is something that makes me feel wonderfully free when I'm on a broom!"

He looked over at her and saw her watching him with a smile. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing really. You just look so… I don't know, hopeful? Relaxed?" She shook her head slightly, and nestled closer to him. "Just ignore me, I'm rambling."

Draco lay silently, letting his mind drift. Maybe Granger was on to something, he did feel different. Relaxed, yes. Hopeful, maybe. Although hopeful for what he wasn't sure.

"Do you need to go home? Will your mum be worried?" she murmured, sounding rather sleepy.

"No. Mother will be pleased I'm spending the night with my girlfriend. She'll be fine." Draco just stopped himself from rolling his eyes; his mother was bound to make a big deal out of this.

"Is that what I am? Your girlfriend?" She seemed more alert all of a sudden and he was tempted to tease her a little but decided that he wanted it too much to mess around.

"You don't strike me as the one night stand type Granger, so I assumed that is what you would expect." He felt he had hedged his bets a little; if she were to reject him he could just shrug it off and keep his dignity intact.

"That wasn't particularly enlightening." She said, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. "Do you want a relationship or not?"

Maybe he had hedged his bets a little too much. "Granger, I want a relationship with you. I have wanted you since I saw you at the yule ball four years ago, and god did it make me hate myself just a little bit!" Shit, now he had revealed far too much.

"Seriously?" she asked, "but you were utterly horrible to me. You _hated_ me."

"Of course I was. I could never let anyone know that a Malfoy fancied a muggleborn. You were already beating me in all our classes, you were on the arm of an international quiddich player for merlin's sake! There was no way I could have suddenly started being nice to you after all that had gone before, you would never have believed that I was sincere. Not to mention I would have been shunned by the other slytherins and disowned by my father."

"Were you jealous?" she asked softly, seeming unsure as to whether she would get away with it.

"I have always been jealous." Said Draco. "I was told that I was better than practically everyone else purely by who I was born to, but people of _inferior_ birth seemed to be more talented than I. Potter being lauded for all he did, being a better seeker than me. You, being the cleverest witch in our year although you had no idea magic even existed until your eleventh birthday. I was even jealous of Weasley for inspiring the loyalty of you both. Even with all the wealth and status of my family I still never felt good enough." He was spilling his guts now, pouring out his tainted soul in the hope she would still accept him.

"Good enough for what, though?" She asked him earnestly.

"I don't know. Good enough for my father, for my name. There was always this pressure to make them proud, to show I was worthy. That's what it was all for, what this was for." He exposed the ugly skull on his wrist.

She reached out and covered the mark with her hand. "You are not that person anymore Draco. You don't need to feel like that anymore."

"Granger…" he murmured, pulling her up to kiss her; she was too good to be true. He ran a hand down her side, tracing the curve of her waist and coming to rest on her hip. Feeling the first stirrings of arousal he knew he needed a distraction so began talking, asking her questions about herself and her muggle life. He found that she had always felt lonely and out of place in her muggle schools, and that Potty and Weasel had been her first real friends. She was close to her parents, and they were proud of her. She had learned to drive a muggle car last summer (an "intensive course" whatever that was.) They talked for hours, just relaxing against one another in the dark until the words came less frequently and they succumbed to sleep.

Draco woke disorientated and far too hot. It took him a couple of seconds to realise that last night had been real, and the warmth at his back was a naked Hermione Granger. He thought about all he had learned about Granger, and all he had revealed about himself, realising that he had never just sat and talked like that with anyone before, even people he had known for years.

His musings were abruptly halted when a slim arm crept around his waist, and a hand began to stroke down his stomach. Holy crap, she was awake and obviously wanted a repeat performance.

"Good morning," Draco drawled as her hand reached the waistband of his boxers.

"Good morning," she breathed, kissing a path from his ear to his throat, her hand resuming its downward trajectory. Just before she reached his already erect cock he turned to face her, surprising her with a kiss.

"Turn around," he whispered against her lips. She did so, and he ground his cock against the curve of her backside whilst his hands explored her front, noting each intake of breath so he could find the places with his lips later. He reached between her legs and slowly stroked, keeping his fingers light and teasing, until she was panting and writhing against him. He kept her on the edge for a couple of minutes before sheathing himself inside her in a long steady glide.

"Fuck Granger, you feel so good" Draco growled in her ear. He kept his pace slow, savouring the sensation of each stroke. He had never really enjoyed this position with Pansy, it was difficult to go as fast or as hard as he wanted, but with Granger this languid coupling was perfect.

When they were both finally sated, and their heartbeats returned to normal, they got up and showered. Separately, much to Draco's disappointment but Hermione seemed to have come over all shy again.

They were in the kitchen, Draco watching Hermione cooking them breakfast, when she suddenly dropped the spatula and turned to him in horror. "We didn't use any protection!"

Draco wondered what she was talking about; his wand had been there the whole time. Then he realised; he hadn't done the contraceptive spell!

"Shit, I totally forgot to do the spell. I'm sorry Hermione, I won't forget again." How could he have forgotten the one useful thing his father had told him about women?

"It's ok, I guess." She said, "I mean I didn't think about it either." She paused, and then looked at him. "Hang on, what spell?"

"You know 'impervia concepta'." He said, confused. How did she not know the spell?

"There is a contraceptive spell? Why have I never read this?" She seemed annoyed that her beloved books had let her down and Draco had to supress his smile.

"I've never seen it in a book either," he replied. "I think it is just something that your parents tell you. I guess your parents told you the muggle version?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "My mum sat me down and we had a horrifically awkward talk about such things. Most of it I already knew from Magazines and hearing people talk at school."

"Don't the girls in your dorm talk about stuff like that?" he asked, thinking back to some of the subjects discussed in the boy's dorm late at night.

"Oh yes." She said airily. "I could tell you about the size of Dean Thomas's penis, or describe in minute detail Ron and Lavender's first time, but nothing as practical as how to not get pregnant!"

He laughed at her disgusted tone. "No, that's fine. I have more than enough horrifying images in my head without adding those as well!"

"Believe me, I agree!" She presented him with a plate of bacon and scrambled egg. "Anyway, I will need to go to the pharmacy today to get the morning after pill, but I shan't bother to get any condoms."

Thank god for that, thought Draco; he had seen what muggles used as contraception and had no interest in wearing one. "O.k." he replied, wondering if she hinting that he should leave by telling him she had things to do.

"We should probably get some revision done too." She sat down opposite him with her plate. "Do you want to stay here again tonight?" she seemed like she was giving him a chance to change his mind about what he has said last night about her being his girlfriend.

"Yes, of course I do." In fact he would quite happily take her back to bed as soon as he had finished his breakfast.

She smiled softly and quickly hid it behind a mouthful of bacon. "Ok, well whilst I'm in town do you want to go home and check in with your mum, get some stuff and books and come back for dinner?"

"Great." He said, "I'll come back about 5ish this evening."

They finished their breakfast, and after several lingering kisses on the doorstep, Draco made his way home feeling more content than he could remember.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, this is a bit of a filler chapter, but there will be more action soon i promise! Thanks to everyone who keeps reading, would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
_

The next few days seemed to hold a dreamlike quality to Draco. He was practically living with Granger in her muggle home, falling into an easy routine of sleep, sex, revision and food. Hermione's parents were due back on the Thursday evening, and Draco was dreading going back to his real life. He had gotten so familiar with her presence that it seemed to be natural to maintain physical contact with her; pressing her arm when they were sitting working, or tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He discovered a triangle of freckles behind her ear that made her tremble when he kissed them, and she had a way of running her nails through his hair that made him want to take her straight to bed. The sex was incredible; she was getting over her shyness, and he was enjoying being inventive with positions that meant she didn't feel like he was on top of her. He even enjoyed sleeping with her, nestled together, and when he woke from one of his usual dreams the warm weight of her hand on his chest and the sound of her even breaths helped him rein in the feeling of panic and steady his thundering heart.

They were curled up together on the sofa on the Wednesday night when the inevitable discussion was had. Hermione was lying against him, his arm curled around her waist as they watched a movie about some historical battle, but it seemed to Draco to be just an excuse to watch a load of seriously toned shirtless men running around with swords.

"So, my mum and dad are back tomorrow." She began.

"Yes." Said Draco, knowing that this golden time with her was coming to an end.

"They wouldn't be comfortable with you staying here." She said apologetically.

"That's ok." He said, wondering if they had been comfortable with Weasley staying before he could stop himself. "Does that mean I shan't see you again until we are back at school?"

"Well, my parents will bring the car back with them, so I thought I would ask if I could borrow it on Saturday, and we could go for a drive. Get out of the city for a while. I thought maybe we could go to Windsor Castle for the day, I haven't been there since I was a child."

"That would be great." Said Draco. Honestly, he didn't really care about going to visit a castle when he spent most of the year living in one, but she could have asked him if he wanted to go searching for dung beetles with her and he still would have said yes if it meant spending more time with her.

"Shall I pick you up around 9 on Saturday morning?" she asked, looking enthused already about taking the trip.

"No!" said Draco, a little too quickly; the last thing he needed was his mother knowing that Granger was his girlfriend. He would never hear the bloody end of it! "I wouldn't know how to give you proper directions." He explained lamely. "Why don't I come here for 9?"

"O.k." she said, obviously not quite buying his excuse. "My parents will be here though."

"Don't you want them to know about me?" he asked, a little stung, even though that was exactly what he was doing with her.

"No, it's not that. It's just I haven't told them that me and Ron split up, and they will no doubt feel it is too soon for me to be dating anyone else."

Draco was a little unsure at how to respond; they were obviously in no hurry to get Granger married off and gone like most pureblood families would be. Not that it mattered anyway, Draco told himself.

"Anyway," she continued, "That doesn't matter. Come here on Saturday morning and they will just have to cope."

Draco couldn't stop himself from asking, "Did they approve of Weasley?"

She frowned. "I think so, they were always alright about me staying with his family and after all that happened last year I think they were pleased that I had someone looking after me."

Draco snorted. "More like you looking after him!"

Hermione smiled, her eyes drifting slightly and he knew that she was thinking of something that had happened whilst she had been on the run with Potter and Weasley. "I guess we looked after each other, it gets to a point when you have to make that choice doesn't it? There is a line that you have to decide whether to cross for the people you care about isn't there?"

Draco thought for a minute; this wasn't quite where he imagined this conversation going. He didn't want her to know how his line started with 'I won't do anything unforgivable', to' I won't kill', to 'I won't kill unless I have to', until it finally becomes 'I won't enjoy killing'. Not that he had killed outright, not by saying the words and watching the light leave their eyes, but he had certainly done things that he knew would lead to other people's deaths. At times he had even wished he could bring himself to kill, when he saw what some of the others had done to some of the muggle girls in particular, his being able to kill would have been merciful.

"Yes." He said. "You never know how far you will go until you have to."

She turned to look at him, and for a moment he thought she would ask him the dreaded question; had he killed? He almost willed her to so he could confess his sins and perhaps find absolution. Instead, her lips quirked up, and she murmured "Impervia concepta".

This had become a euphemism for whenever one of them wanted sex. It started off with him teaching her the incantation and wand movement, but then quickly became something one would say to the other and they would drop whatever they were doing and head to the bedroom.

Draco got to his feet, before pulling her up to kiss her. They got into the bedroom and discarded their clothing, falling into the bed carelessly. There seemed to be a desperate quality to their coupling tonight; like they were both trying to escape from the darkness of the past by drowning in one another. Draco took her again and again, watching her burnished brown eyes hooded with lust, until physical exhaustion forced them to succumb to sleep.

He woke abruptly from a nightmare of his time as a deatheater, images of a muggle baiting raid still replaying in his mind. It felt so real that he could almost still hear the screams and he was drenched in sweat and trembling. He nearly leapt out of his skin when a hand stroked down his back; he must have woken Granger.

"It's alright Draco," she whispered. "It's just a dream." She let her hand drift to his hair and began to stroke the platinum strands as she knew he liked.

Glad she could not see the tears that had leaked from the corners of his eyes in the darkness, he apologised for waking her.

"It's ok," she said, "was it about _him_?"

Draco didn't want to discuss this one with her; it was too horrific. "No, he wasn't there. Sometimes it was better when he was."

It was true; sometimes it was better when the Dark Lord had been with them on raids. He was cruel and sadistic, but it usually served some purpose. His followers however had no such limits. The dream had been about one particular time he had been sent out with his father, his uncle Rabastan, Dolahov and Yaxley. They had been charged to cause fear and discord in the village of Gaddley, near Godric's Hollow, in order to keep the wizards who lived nearby in line. The house they targeted was chosen at random, and contained a muggle family of two parents and three children. The father tried to fight to protect his family, but didn't stand a chance. The two youngest children were killed straight away, and the mother soon after. It was the eldest child who was the unlucky one; an adolescent girl, younger than Draco. His uncle, Dolahov and Yaxley decided to play with her, raping her over and over until she had ceased screaming and just lay there lifelessly. They had offered Draco and His father a turn, but Lucius had just sneered and said he didn't want to defile himself. He didn't allow Draco to answer, instead said that Draco was soon to be betrothed and he didn't want the stench of muggle clinging to him. Draco was unsure if his father was saving him from having to answer, or saving himself from the embarrassment of having his heir do something foolish like vomit or cry instead of speaking. When they finally got bored, they left her lying on the floor before casually casting incendio on the way out leaving her to burn to death. That was one of many times that he wished he could just cast Avada and be done with it.

Turned out this was typical behaviour of his uncle and Dolahov, and from then on Draco avoided going out with them whenever he could. He had been pleased that his father hadn't partaken, thinking that maybe he wasn't completely morally corrupt, until he had some time later seen his father getting a blowjob from an imperiused half-blood daughter of Pius Thickness, indicating that it truly was disgust for muggles that held him back, not a sense of decency.

"I guess what we were saying earlier has just stirred up some things I'd rather forget. It's nothing really."

"Ok." She said, but didn't stop the comforting caress in his hair. Draco reached for her other hand and twined his fingers through hers; he needed to feel that he wasn't alone tonight. But a small treacherous part of him wondered if she knew the extent of the depravity that he had been party to would she still be touching him like this? Comforting the man who stood and did nothing to help others due to his own cowardice and need for self-preservation.

He lay awake long after Hermione's breaths had evened out again and she had drifted back into slumber. He was awake to see the first fingers of sunlight appear underneath the curtains and the arrival of Grangers enormous ginger fur ball of a cat that seemed to turn up every morning and keep vigil on the bed until they got up. He had grown accustomed to the weirdness of the cat; it seemed far too intelligent and seemed to actively watch him and his interactions with Hermione. Although oddly enough, it always made itself scarce when they had sex.

It skulked in around the door, and then came over to the bed jumping up on Hermione's side. Seeing that he was awake, it picked its way over to him, staring into his face with big yellow eyes.

"What, cat?" he whispered, then felt like a fool for speaking to it. It just continued to look at him before climbing onto his chest and settling down. Draco was tempted to shove it off, but the warm weight was actually rather comforting. He must have dropped off to sleep at some point, as he was woken by Hermione slipping out of bed to go to the bathroom.

They fell into their normal morning routine, shower then breakfast together, but it was distinctly quiet this morning.

"I've enjoyed having you here," said Hermione shyly, handing him a cup of the coffee she had just brewed.

"So have I" he replied; an understatement really seeing as he was dreading leaving here and going back to his dingy, lonely home. He took a sip of the coffee; he had acquired quite a taste for it over the last few days, although still preferred it with milk and sugar. Unlike Hermione who drank it black first thing in the morning.

She could sense his melancholy so chatted about mundane things, like being excited to see her parents, and that she needed to go and do some food shopping.

All too quickly it was mid-morning and Draco knew it was time for him to go.

"I'll see you on Saturday!" called Granger, after they had kissed for the umpteenth time on her doorstep and he finally started to walk down the path. The walk home seemed to take forever to Draco, and the past few days (and nights) with Hermione already seemed slightly unreal. Arriving home, he opened the wards and entered the tiny terrace.

"Hello!" he called, almost hoping his mother wasn't home.

"Draco!" she cried. "I'm glad you're back, I thought you might have forgotten!"

He walked towards the sitting room, racking his brain to figure out what she was talking about. He realised as soon as he entered the room; upon the hearth rug sat his chubby little cousin Teddy with a stuffed animal clenched tightly in one fist, and a handful of his mother's hair in the other. The child had transformed his own hair into a replica of his mother's long blond style, which apparently didn't taste as good as the real thing!

Draco just stared for a moment at the incongruous picture; he had never seen his mother sitting on the floor, let alone being manhandled by a toddler. He wondered if she had been like that with him and he just had no memory of it.

"Draco could you just…" Narcissa said, gesturing to the tiny fist tangled in her tresses.

"Of course." Said Draco, recovering himself and going over to assist. Once she was free, she conjured some bubbles to distract Teddy, then turned to Draco.

"I know you don't want me to ask, but I gather things are going well?" she began.

Draco barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes, mother. Very well."

"Good. Are you going back again tonight?"

"No. Her parents come home today, and they wouldn't approve of me staying."

"Oh!" said Narcissa, who had obviously been under the impression that he had already met her parents. "Well, that's good. They obviously want to protect her reputation, they must be sensible people."

With a smirk, Draco wondered if she would still say that if she knew they were muggles. "We are going out for the day on Saturday, so I will meet them then."

"Good! That will be nice!" He could tell that Narcissa was thinking that things were moving along nicely towards an engagement. "You could always invite her here for dinner if you like…"

"I don't know mother." He said, trying to think of a way to say no without arousing his mother's suspicion that he had no intention of letting them interact, ever. "I think I will wait a little longer, after all, she doesn't know where we live now…" he tailed off looking a little shame-faced.

Narcissa took the bait; "No, of course. You're right." Her face had fallen, and Draco felt like a total shit for making his mother ashamed of the best home she could afford them now.

They were interrupted by a shriek from Teddy; the bubbles had all burst. Draco quickly conjured some more, glad for the interruption so he could steer the subject away from himself. Throughout the day Draco watched his mother growing more confident with teddy, and wondered for the first time if it had actually been her choice to farm out his care to the house elves, or if she was bowing to convention at the insistence of her family and his father.

It was an odd kind of day having Teddy with them, he was no trouble really, but every aspect of the day seemed to revolve around him; He had a bottle at this time, then his lunch, then a nappy change, then another bottle. It was monotonous and exhausting all at once! If this was what having a baby was like then he was definitely not ready for it any time soon.

Andromeda came to pick Teddy up just after four, staying for a cup of tea before heading off. It seemed that time and separation hadn't diminished the way the sisters spoke to each other, falling quickly into the same patterns and using the same expressions.

Draco sat with his mother over dinner listening to her gush about teddy and how sweet he was and he wondered, rather depressingly, if she had ever been happy with his father. He thought of the past week he had spent with Granger, and wondered if every normal relationship started off with an easy, sex-driven affection that then slowly waned into monotony and indifference.

"Did you want to marry father?" he asked her suddenly, almost without meaning too. She looked shocked for a moment before forming a reply.

"Yes. I wanted to get married. Bellatrix was running her own home, and Andi had just eloped. I wanted to have a house and family of my own."

"But did you want to marry father specifically?" he pressed; wondering if it had been a love match, and if so how did they become so miserable?

"I didn't really know your father that well when we became engaged. I knew he was part of Bella's crowd, and he came from a good family. He was handsome, and I was very flattered when he courted me before the wedding. I couldn't really have expected anything more!"

That was still not a yes. "Did you ever think of marrying anyone else? Have a romance with anyone else?"

"Why are you asking this Draco?" she looked perplexed.

"I just want to know." He said, "I have been thinking about what you have been saying about marriage, and I think this may help me make sense of it." He wasn't really sure of the reasons why he was asking this.

"Well, I guess if there was no such thing as blood status, or fortune I possibly would have chosen another, but I doubt he would have wanted me anyway. I think he was in love with someone else, although I never found out whom. Anyway, he was half-blood and penniless, so it would never have even been an option."

"Who was it?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"That doesn't matter!" she said, "I don't see how knowing all this could possibly help you."

Draco sighed, "I want to know if you think you would have been happier with a love match rather than an arrangement." That was the bottom line. Should he pursue someone of his own choice who may not be suitable, or should he allow his mother to intervene? And if he was being brutally honest with himself, the only woman he could envision choosing at that moment was Granger. No matter how ridiculously impossible marrying her would be.

"That is a question that can't be answered. I have no idea what would have happened had I not married your father, I may have been worse off. All I know is that marriage gave me you, and that's what matters."

That didn't help at all.

Are you trying to make your mind up about your girlfriend?" she asked. "Are you unsure if you would want to marry her?"

"I suppose." He said. "I have been thinking about a lot of things. I think I will get an early night." He stood up from the table and went up to his room. He felt annoyed and unsettled, but couldn't fathom why. He sat on his bed and took out the last of his muggle money; he needed to replicate some more. Ok, technically it's wrong, he reasoned, but what do muggles expect? This paper stuff isn't like real money anyway; if they made it of a naturally occurring metal like wizard money then he wouldn't be able to multiply it. When he was satisfied he had enough for the next week or so, he put down his wand and lay back on his bed, still feeling something was off.

The next day he felt the same, restless and pensive. What he actually wanted he couldn't decide, and for some reason he was nervous about meeting Hermione's parents. What had she told them about him? Not only now but in the past as well. Did they know he had been a deatheater? Or that up until last year he had acted as if they and their daughter were scum?

He was in bed on the Friday night, struggling to sleep. He found himself cursing the new apparition law, as if it didn't exist he could have apparated into Grangers bedroom and lost himself in her for a while. He wondered if she was feeling restless like he was; if his presence helped her sleep like she did him.

He must have slept as he woke with the pale spring sunshine creeping around his curtains. It was just gone 7, so he would have to get ready quickly. A quick shower and shave, and he was downstairs eating breakfast before his mother had appeared from her bed.

"Good morning Darling. You are up early!" said his mother, still wrapped in her green velvet dressing gown.

"I've got to go soon." He replied, getting up from the table.

"Don't worry," she said soothingly, "they will think you are a charming young man."

"What?" said Draco, wondering where that had come from.

"Her parents. That is why you have been moping around all yesterday isn't it? You're worried about meeting her parents."

Again Draco wondered at his mother being so observant. "I guess. I don't know what's wrong with me really."

Narcissa smiled knowingly. "Keep thinking about it, I'm sure you will work it out."

Draco thought for a moment, "No mother," he said exasperatedly, "it's not like that."

"Honestly Draco?" she replied. "You have been with her for most of this week, chasing her for the past three months, and when you are apart from her you are moody and irritable. I think it is exactly 'like that'. You are in love with her." She sounded triumphant.

"That's ridiculous." He said, rolling his eyes. "I just enjoy spending time with her. I have to go, I will be late."

Narcissa seemed even more triumphant as he quickly left the room, "have a nice time!" she called as he slammed out of the door.

Draco was annoyed as he walked to the tube station, his breath fogging in front of him in the chill spring air. She's wrong, he told himself. I can't be in love with Granger. Although as he walked he found himself unable to give himself adequate reason as to why this was an impossibility. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny. In fact, the only thing wrong with Granger was her blood status, and he didn't care about that any more. As he walked he became more and more convinced that his mother was right, he _was_ in love with Hermione Granger.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to all who have read and followed, special thanks to Dreameuro for my first review! Hope you are enjoying the story, would love any feedback!  
_

Draco arrived at the Granger household too early. It was only just half past eight due to his mother practically chasing him out if the house with her discussion of _feelings_. Draco had agonised over what he should do about his feelings for Granger all the way over here, wondering if he should tell her, but decided on the good old 'just ignore it' method that was typically taught to purebloods from birth; Frightened, just ignore it. Embarrassed, just ignore it. He could almost hear his father saying the words!

The door was opened by Hermione's father; a tall slim man with pleasant features and hair you could tell would be a crazy mop like his daughters used to be if he didn't have it cut so short. Draco had seen him on platform 9 ¾ many times, but had never spoken to him before.

"Hello Mr Granger, I'm Draco. I'm sorry I'm so early, the tube wasn't as busy as I expected."

"Hello Draco. Come in. I'm afraid Hermione's still in the shower." Mr Granger had a deep slow voice, but seemed pleasant enough.

Draco followed him through to the kitchen, then stood awkwardly whilst he filled the kettle.

"Coffee Draco?" he asked, nodding at the table for Draco to sit.

"Yes, thank you." Draco sat at the table, willing Hermione to get ready quicker; he had no idea how to make conversation with a muggle.

"So," said Mr Granger, setting down a mug in front of Draco, "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Draco nearly choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. This was worse than walking into a pureblood's house; they would have at least made small talk before questioning him!

"Oh Andy, leave the poor boy alone!" Mrs Granger had just appeared in the kitchen doorway. She was the same height and build as Hermione, although her chestnut hair was long and straight. Hermione had her eyes.

"Hello Draco," she said warmly, "just ignore my husband. He thinks it's funny to try and frighten off all of Hermione's friends." She chuckled and rolled her eyes at her husband, who also began to laugh.

"I can't help it." He told her. "It's just the look on their faces I can't get over!"

Draco looked from one to the other, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hello, Mrs Granger. It's nice to meet you." He had decided to just be polite and escape as quickly as possible. What was taking Granger so bloody long?!

"Please, call me Sue." She said, pulling out a chair opposite him. "So Draco, you go to school with Hermione?"

"Yes, although we are in different houses." Draco realised that he was still going to be interrogated, although this line of questioning was a lot less aggressive.

"And are both your parents wizards?" If Draco didn't know better, he would think she was checking his blood status.

"Yes," he said. "Well, my father was, but he died last year."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She looked suitably sympathetic. "There were a lot of good people lost in the war."

So Granger hadn't told her parents that he had fought for the opposite sides during the war. He just nodded, not wanting to dredge up more talk of loss and conflict.

"Is that why you and your mother moved to London? Hermione said you hadn't lived here long."

"Yes. We were living in Wiltshire, but had to use the manor to repay…things." He finished lamely. Somehow he felt that saying he was a war criminal who had to make reparations would not stand him in good stead with her parents.

"What did your parents do?" she asked, and for a moment he didn't know what she meant.

"They had family money," he replied, "although my father liked to trade in antiques." Or, what most people would call dark magical objects. Draco glanced at the door again in the hope that Hermione would appear; he was finding it difficult to censor his past.

"What are your plans after you leave Hogwarts? I know Hermione hasn't decided what she wants to do yet."

Merlin's beard, this woman was worse than the Wizengamot! Draco could see where Hermione got her tenacity. "I'm not sure yet, it depends on my NEWT results really as to what jobs to pursue. I quite like the idea of being a curse breaker for Gringott's, but it involves a lot of travel, or a healer for St Mungo's, eventually specializing in potions, but it requires several more years of study."

"Mum, you're not giving him the third degree are you?" said a voice from the doorway; Hermione had appeared at last. "Hi." She said to Draco with a smile.

"Hi." He replied, trying to keep the stupid smile off his face and failing.

"I'm only making conversation!" said Mrs Granger, "otherwise it would have been left to your father, and that would have been far worse!" she smiled sweetly over at her husband who shook his head in mock offence.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," said Hermione, pulling out a chair next to him. "We had a bit of a late night and I just couldn't get out of bed!"

"No," said Draco, "that's fine. I was early." He was feeling rather awkward with her in front of her parents; wondering if he could kiss her hello or if it would be inappropriate. Her parents seemed to have a strange dynamic, more like teenagers than parents he felt. Maybe this was just how muggles behaved?

Hermione's father handed her a mug of coffee. "I'll just drink this and then we can go."

Draco quickly downed his cup and set it on the table.

"Do you know where you're going?" Hermione's father asked her.

"Not really, but I'll take the sat nav so it should be fine."

"Well you have a full tank so you don't need to worry about filling up."

"Great, thanks dad." Hermione drained her cup and put hers and Draco's on the drainer.

Sat nav? Full tank? Draco really had no idea what they were talking about and it made him feel like he was rather ignorant. How come Granger fitted so well into his world but he knew next to nothing about hers?!

"Right, we better go," said Hermione indicating Draco.

"Ok, it was nice to meet you." Said Draco, nodding at Mr and Mrs Granger in turn and getting up to leave.

"Likewise Draco." Said Mrs Granger. "Drive carefully sweetheart. See you later."

Draco followed Hermione through the house to the back door, ogling her arse all the way. She was looking good in some skinny jeans and a russet red jumper, simple casual clothes, but Draco thought she looked sexy as hell.

"Sorry about them," said Hermione, as they walked across her small, neatly kept back garden to the driveway behind. "They mean well, but they are far too intense in their questioning!" She rounded the hedge to unlock the car, and Draco decided that they must be out of sight of the house by now.

Taking her arm, he turned her to face him and kissed her long and hard, cutting off her gasp of surprise with his mouth. He felt a thrill of arousal and something else; this was _right._ Touching her felt right. He pulled her closer, one hand on the small of her back, the other resting on the curve of her backside and he felt her lean into him, her hands creeping up to his biceps. She pulled away and looked up at him through her lashes, smiling slightly.

"What?" he asked softly, at her expression.

"Nothing," she said, still smiling. "Let's go."

Draco walked round to the passenger side and got into the car, settling himself into the comfortable leather seat. He was feeling a little nervous; he had never travelled in a muggle car before, and knew that a lot of muggles were killed and injured in car accidents every year. In fact, if it wasn't Granger driving, then he wouldn't be getting into the damn thing at all! Luckily he knew he could trust Hermione to do it properly, for once her meticulous attention to detail was very reassuring.

She got into the driver's side and plugged in her MP3 player, then fiddled around with a small device stuck to the windscreen.

"I'm just programming the sat nav," she told him. "Will only take a minute."

She finally sat back and put on her seat belt, prompting him to do the same. She started the car and they were moving! Draco quickly realised that the "sat nav" was telling her where to go, and the music playing was from her MP3 through the car stereo. Draco watched her drive for a while, using pedals and changing gears, and thought it seemed awfully complicated when she could just ride a broom!

"How come you don't like to fly, but are happy to do this?" he finally asked, after they navigated a particularly confusing roundabout.

She took her eyes of the road a second to smile at him. "How do you know I don't like to fly?" she asked.

"I have never seen you on a broom besides our lessons in the first year, and it was pretty obvious then that you hated it, but a broom is far easier to use than this contraption!"

"The same reason as I didn't enjoy horse riding as a child I guess, I don't feel like I have proper control over a broom. A car I understand, there is an immediate cause and effect. For example, I turn the steering wheel, the car goes the way I tell it, it can't decide it doesn't want to! Whereas a broom, and a horse, may not listen to me."

Draco laughed. "O.K. I understand the issue with horses, they are living creatures with a mind of their own, but a broom can't decide anything! It is just an object, and has to do what you tell it!"

"Well, the broom I rode in first year did not do exactly what I told it! There was a delay like it was debating whether to obey me or chuck me off!" she said defensively, making Draco laugh again.

"It always feels like that at first! You learn to tune in a bit quicker with practice. After a while you just think about where you want to go and you find the broom is already doing it!" He thought about the exhilaration of flying, and determined that once he was back at school he was going to borrow a broom and go out to the quiddich pitch at least once a week.

"It never felt like that for me!" she declared.

"When was the last time you tried it?" he asked, already deciding he was going to get her onto a broom with him.

"No." she said immediately. "I know where this is going. I'm not doing it."

"What?" he said innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You want me to go flying with you to show me it's foolish to be frightened of it." She gave him a glare, then turned her eyes back to the road.

"Alright, yes I do," he conceded. "But to show you that you have much more control of your magic now than you did at 11! That is all it is, the broom runs off your magic, the more control you have over that, the more you will have over the broom. That's why it felt frightening at first, none of us were particularly in control, just some of us liked that feeling where as you didn't."

"Really?" she asked sceptically. "Is that how it works? How come no one ever told me that before?"

"Who did you ask? Madam Hooch could have explained it to you." Draco noticed she was looking rather sheepish. "Let me guess, Potty and Weasel just told you to get on with it. Or maybe they were just pleased that they could do something that Hermione Granger couldn't?"

"They're not like that." She said immediately, so Draco knew that they had been exactly like that.

"Come on," he cajoled, "come flying with me when we go back to school. If you still hate it I will never ask again! Besides, I can recall a few occasions that you seemed to enjoy losing control…"

Hermione flushed slightly at his comment, before sending him a mock-annoyed look. "Alright, I will think about it." She said finally.

Draco felt absurdly pleased at her capitulation; like he could persuade her to do something her friends weren't able to, like she trusted him more than she did them.

It was actually quite enjoyable, he concluded, going for a drive with Granger. She seemed confident and relaxed which was reassuring, and he could study her at his leisure without it seeming weird.

It didn't take them long before they were pulling into a car park and walking up towards the castle. Hermione was chatting away about how her parents her brought her here as a child, and it was so lavish inside that it made her want to be a princess. Draco wasn't overly impressed; the standard of living seemed not so different from a wealthy pureblood families. The house was a little larger than that maybe, but not entirely different.

"Could you imagine living here?" she asked him, excitement glowing in her eyes.

"Yes," he replied, taking her hand. "I rather think I could."

It was a surreal day for Draco. They walked around with the other tourists, holding hands and sneaking kisses; things that Draco had never done, although he had no doubt that this sort of thing was exactly what Pansy would have wanted. There was a wonderful freedom in being out in the muggle world, anonymous.

They went and got a cream tea in a little café after their tour of the castle, Hermione showing him the ritual of applying jam and cream to the scones and pouring the tea.

"I can't believe you haven't had a cream tea before!" she had crowed, making him feel like he had been missing out all these years.

"I have eaten scones, and drank tea before," he said defensively, "but they have always been brought to me already prepared!"

Hermione had laughed and called him a snob, but he didn't really care. He was enjoying seeing her so carefree, and had to admit that he was finding her more attractive than ever. By the time they were ready to head back into the city Draco was desperate to touch her, but knew that there would be little opportunity to do so with her parents at home. Still, he had to try!

He surprised her as she was unlocking the car, taking the keys from her hand and turning her to face him. He began kissing her slowly at first, then harder as he backed her up against the driver's side door.

"I have been wanting to do this all day," he growled, breaking away to kiss a path along her jaw then down her delicate throat. She shuddered, and gave a small mewling cry in response, and Draco knew she was craving him as much as he was her. He pulled her hard against his body, so she would feel the beginnings of his arousal. His hands drifted down to the curve of her backside, kneading her flesh as he captured her mouth once more.

"Not here," gasped Hermione, pressing her hands against his chest. "Get in."

They both got in and she started the car, quickly typing something into the sat nav. Draco wondered where she was taking them; a hotel maybe? Surely 'not here' implied wait until we are somewhere more suitable? Somewhere with privacy and a bed he hoped.

It was only a couple of minutes before Hermione pulled into a wooded picnic area; it was completely deserted in the half light of the spring sunset. Before he could fully register what this meant, Hermione had undone her seatbelt and was kissing him, practically on top of him as she leant across the gearstick and handbrake.

Merlin's beard, was she serious? He and Pansy had been pretty lewd at times, but he never thought Granger would consider doing anything in public like this! Draco's arousal was returning in full force, heightened by the fact that they could get caught.

"Back seat?" Hermione whispered against his lips, and without waiting for a reply she was out of the car and pulling open the back door. Draco followed suit, sliding into the backseat alongside her and pulling her close to him. More kissing, their tongues meeting and breaths mingling. He grasped her thigh and pulled until she was straddling him. He could feel her breasts crushed up against his chest and a delicious friction against his erection every time she shifted her weight. He wanted her.

"Take off your jeans." He told her, reaching down to tug at the buttons.

"Draco, no!" she gasped, looking shocked, "I'm not going to take my clothes off here!" She clambered of his lap and sat next to him.

Draco was confused; if they weren't going to have sex then what were they doing here? He turned to ask her just that, but she leant up and kissed him again, then he felt her hands drop to his fly. Oh…

He hissed in a breath at the first contact of her hands with his cock; it had only been two days since they had last had sex but he already felt desperate and needy.

"Sorry," she giggled, "my hands are cold!"

He didn't bother to say it wasn't anything to do with the cold, as she had begun to stroke him slowly, freeing him from the confines of his jeans. She shuffled back from him and he looked at her in askance, then realised what she was doing as she lowered her head.

"You don't have to…" he told her, praying that she wouldn't change her mind.

"I want to," she said, her big brown eyes meeting his as she leant down into his lap.

At the first touch of her tongue he groaned, letting his head fall back against the leather seat. Closing his eyes, he let the sensations wash over him, his hands creeping into her hair. He had a sudden inexplicable urge to laugh. He imagined telling his fifteen year old self that one day Granger would voluntarily wrap her smart mouth around his cock; he would never have believed it!

It was obvious that this was not something that Granger did often; she didn't have the practiced technique that Pansy did, but the act felt all the more sensual for it. She was seeing what got a reaction from him and adjusting what she was doing accordingly, alternating between deep-throating him and teasing the head.

"Fuck, Granger," he gasped; this would be over embarrassingly quickly if he didn't restrain himself. After another couple of minutes of this exquisite torture and he was on the brink, barely able to warn her before his orgasm hit him hard. He expected her to pull away, but instead he felt the hot wetness of her mouth still around him as he came.

He felt her pull away and opened his eyes; her lips were swollen and cheeks were flushed, her hair was a riot of curls where his hands had been gripping. He gave him a shy smile and Draco felt that she had never been more beautiful than at that moment. Cupping her cheek with his hand he gave her a gentle kiss.

"That was incredible." He told her, watching her smile widen. "Thank you. And I will reciprocate as soon as I get the opportunity." Pansy never used to give a blowjob for nothing in return, so it was unfair of him to expect it of Granger.

"That's ok," she said, blushing furiously. "You don't have to… I enjoyed…" It seemed that she still couldn't discuss sex easily with him.

"I will have to insist," he said with a grin, tucking himself back into his trousers and doing up his fly. He wrapped his arm around her and held her for a couple of moments, before she said that they had better head back.

Draco felt his heart sink at the thought of going home, it had been a golden day with Hermione, and the thought of saying goodnight and possibly not being able to see her for another few days held no appeal. "Can't we just keep driving?" he asked her, only half joking; he had enjoyed the anonymity of the muggle world, where her blood status and his previous alliance were not in the way of them being together.

"It is appealing isn't it?" she said, "Although believe me when I say being constantly on the move gets old quickly!"

The drive back was uneventful; they didn't talk much, just listened to Grangers music and the satnav's directions. With every mile closer to Grangers house they got the further away Draco's feeling of contentment went. He felt a little awkward after their interlude at the picnic site, but didn't really know how to make it better.

"Do you want to come in for a while?" Hermione asked him as she pulled the car into her driveway. Draco accepted, and followed her into the house. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked them, busily chopping an onion.

"It was good," replied Hermione with a smile at Draco. "It has been ages since I went last; they had a new display in the gallery."

"I'm just doing some Spag Bol for dinner. Would you like to stay Draco?" she offered, looking at him appraisingly.

Feeling remarkably pleased, Draco replied. "Yes please, Mrs Granger, that sounds delicious."

"I told you before," she said chidingly, "please call me Sue. And anyway, it's Dr Granger if we are being pedantic!"

Draco couldn't help but smile, she and her daughter were very much alike!

The meal was good, and Draco enjoyed how the family sat around the table together chatting easily, something he couldn't ever recall his own family doing. They had always been so formal with one another; he couldn't imagine his mother and father teasing each other about making a mess with their spaghetti or reminiscing about some embarrassing occasion or other.

Once the meal was over, Sue sent the two men through to the living room to choose something to watch on television whilst she and Hermione quickly cleared the plates. Instead of going straight through, Draco needed the loo, so was in the corridor to hear their conversation.

"He seems nice." He heard Sue say. "I can tell why you like him; he's handsome, and he has that whole brooding thing going on. He seems much more mature than Ron. I just hope you are being careful."

"Mum!" said Granger, her voice high and embarrassed.

"I'm not going to ask if you have slept with him already, but I'm going to assume that if you haven't then you probably will soon, and I just want to be sure you are being responsible."

"Yes mum, we are. Being responsible I mean, not ..." Hermione trailed off into silence and Draco could just imagine the look on her face at that moment. Unable to hide his smirk, he went back to join her father in the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the long wait for an update, christmas got in the way! Thanks for your lovely reviews, i always like to hear what people think of the story so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

Draco had no opportunity to speak to Hermione alone before he went home that night, aside from a quick kiss on the doorstep and an invitation for him to come over and study on Monday whilst her parents were at work. He felt like meeting her parents had gone well, they certainly seemed amiable enough and considering that they were muggles, they seemed intelligent and well, normal. More pleasant to be around than any pureblood family he had spent any time with. Still, he was looking forward to Monday, and a chance to get Granger to himself. He allowed himself to daydream about how he would repay her for the backseat dalliance of the afternoon, and the journey home seemed to take no time at all.

His mother was just on her way to bed when he got in.

"How did it go?" she asked him. "Do you think they liked you?"

Trust his mother to start with the questions when all he really wanted to do was go to bed!

"I think it went well. They were very pleasant; her mother invited me to stay for dinner."

"Good! That is good. Are you seeing her again tomorrow?"

"No, we are going to study together on Monday." He noticed how his mother seemed to brighten slightly at the news, and felt rather guilty when he realised how little time he had spent with her whilst he had been home from school. "Shall we go into town for lunch tomorrow?"

His mother's face fell. "I don't really know if that is a good idea. I suppose the Leaky Cauldron wouldn't be too busy…"

"No, I mean out somewhere that muggles go! Like that café down on the corner near the tube station." He knew his mother wouldn't want to go anywhere where she would be scrutinised by other wizards, also they couldn't really afford to waste gold needlessly on luxuries like eating out. But with Draco's replicated muggle money they could do what they wanted in the muggle world!

"Somewhere muggles go!?" Narcissa seemed genuinely shocked. "I wouldn't know what to do in such a place."

"Well, we can go out tomorrow and then you will." Draco was flippant, feeling rather annoyed that she was so hampered by the belief that muggles were inferior that she didn't go anywhere or do anything.

"Is that what you have been doing with this girl? Going out to muggle establishments?" She looked at him disdainfully and he felt his annoyance ratchet up a notch.

"Some of the time, yes." He answered, his voice equally cool; suddenly his mother didn't seem so thrilled that he had a girlfriend after all! "I don't see why you are so shocked, after all we live in muggle London now so of course we will have to use muggle transport and shops!"

"I know that Draco, I just don't feel at ease when I am surrounded by muggles. They are ignorant, volatile creatures, prone to violent outbursts against things that they don't understand. You can never trust them!"

"Don't you think that opinion is a little out-dated mother? The muggles I have met seem perfectly normal."

"Don't confuse muggleborns with muggles Draco. They know of our world and have no reason to be hostile towards us. Muggles on the other hand, would have every reason to try and use us or destroy us for our magic. I should have realised that mixing with half-bloods could make things rather conflicted for you. Whichever of her parents it is who is a muggle I'm sure are perfectly normal and pleasant, but they have embraced our world Draco, other muggles are not the same."

He could tell that his mother truly believed that she was trying to help him and that she thought that what she was saying was true. "I just thought it would be nice to go out for lunch," he said, wishing that he hadn't made the suggestion. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised by his mother's views, after all that is why there was a statute of secrecy, but he still felt disappointed. Although why he wasn't sure; it wasn't like he was going to try and get his mother to accept his and Grangers relationship as something serious, was he?

"It was a nice idea darling." Said Narcissa, effectively ending the conversation. "How about I make something special instead?"

"Thank you, mother." He replied, turning to walk up the stairs, resigning himself to being stuck in the house making stilted conversation and eating a meal that would not compare to the muggle food he had eaten earlier that night.

Once in his room, Draco sank down to the bed and emptied his pockets onto the bedside cabinets, placing his wand carefully beside his wallet of muggle money and various crumpled receipts. He had finally gotten used to his new wand; Beech, 11 ¾ inches, springy with a Phoenix feather core.

He had never gotten his old Hawthorn and Unicorn Hair wand back after the battle for Hogwarts, so had to get a new one once Ollivander's re-opened. It hadn't been the nicest of experiences going to Diagon Alley to the shop of someone his family had imprisoned and tortured. It was a relief when he found that Ollivander no longer served customers but had his apprentice, Jacob Fawcett, whom he vaguely remembered being a few years above him at Hogwarts, as front of house instead.

Fawcett knew who Draco was of course, and viewed him with disgust, but still did his job of matching him with a wand. It had taken ages to find one suitable; Draco started to wonder if the wands somehow knew that he was morally corrupt and didn't want to be used by him, but finally they had come to the Beech and Phoenix one he now owned.

It hadn't felt like his previous one had, making it feel like the magic sparked in his veins, but instead there had been a spreading awareness, an affinity of sorts with this wand, far more subtle than with the other one.

Fawcett, whose demeanour had warmed slightly during the consultation, seemed rather bemused by this pairing, telling Draco "maybe you aren't completely…" before trailing off and going to the till to take payment.

Slightly perplexed, Draco had paid the 9 Galleons he was charged with a wince; they really couldn't afford to spend this much but he couldn't share a wand with his mother forever, particularly if he was going to go back to school.

He had struggled with the wand at first, finding that even the simplest of spells were less potent and required more concentration than before, but with regular practice he found that this wand was more powerful than his first had been, almost like he had to earn it's loyalty before it would perform to its full capacity.

He got undressed, unceremoniously chucking his clothes on the floor before flopping back on top of the covers. He thought of Granger, wondering if she was thinking of him and anticipating their return to school. It was going to be hard to spend time alone with her, and her friends were no doubt going to try and persuade her to stop seeing him. He leant over and grabbed his potions book from the desk; no doubt sleep would be elusive again tonight.

Draco got up late next morning after a night spent tossing and turning, and was still half asleep at the breakfast table when his mother came down. He accepted the tea his mother offered, and was surprised when she sat down with him instead of making herself something to eat.

"You were right yesterday," she began resolutely, like she had been thinking carefully about what to say. "We do live in muggle London, and I do need to go out more. Particularly if you and this girl are serious… Anyway, I would like to go out for lunch today."

This was unexpected. Draco felt a surge of affection towards his mother; she really was trying to keep their relationship harmonious.

"Thank you mother," he said warmly. "We will have a nice time." He gave her an encouraging smile. Maybe she could come to accept Granger in the future? For the first time Draco felt hopeful that maybe he _could_ be serious about Hermione; it was a scary thing to admit, even to himself.

A few hours later, they set off down to the café for lunch, Narcissa clutching at Draco's arm the only outward sign of her unease at going to a muggle venue.

Draco found them a table, and then ordered Afternoon Tea for them both from the young waitress who appeared with menus. Narcissa was looking around like she was expecting a mob of murderous muggles to leap out from under the tables and accost her.

"See mother," said Draco in an undertone. "Its fine isn't it?"

"Yes," she conceded. "It's actually quite pleasant."

The waitress returned with a pot of tea and a tray of little finger sandwiches, arranging them carefully on the table. Draco smiled and thanked her, earning him a flirtatious smile in return. It had not gone unnoticed by his mother, who pursed her lips in disapproval. No doubt it was a sign of muggles' loose morals and corruption, Draco mused, fighting the impulse to roll his eyes.

Narcissa thawed slightly as they began to eat, and by the time the stand with scones and five different varieties of cake arrived she was talking about something that Teddy had done that had reminded her of him as a baby, smiling fondly. She seemed to relish the scone ritual too once she had seen Draco prepare his, and he was pleased she had relented and agreed to come out.

Once they had eaten all they could, Draco took out his muggle money to pay, ignoring Narcissa's look of shock at how much he had until they were outside.

"Where did you get that money?" she hissed, as soon as they were out of earshot of the café.

"Calm down mother, I made it." He said, wondering how she would respond.

"Made it how? What could you have done to earn that much?" she was obviously imagining nefarious schemes by the look of horror on her face.

"Not earnt it, _made it._ " At her disapproving look he continued; "I just replicated the money I had. The muggles really can't tell the difference. After all, it's not like _real_ money, its only paper!"

"But Draco, it represents real money." His mother now looked worried. "We cannot afford any trouble; this could look bad to the ministry…"

"Why would the ministry notice or even care? The muggles aren't aware and it only amounts to a couple of Galleons here and there, nothing that would be considered extravagant. Mother, you must admit, this could solve a lot of problems."

His mother looked hopeful and frightened all at once. "I don't know Draco… I suppose if I shopped in muggle shops occasionally then it would make things a little easier."

Draco smiled, knowing that she was as unused to being poor as he was and probably hated it just as much. The rest of the day passed pleasantly; Narcissa seemed to be in a good mood and they talked of school and the upcoming exams, skirting around the subject she was really interested in, much to Draco's relief.

Draco slept a lot better that night, and was up early in anticipation of going to Granger's to study. He was expected any time from 9am, so was stuffing books into his bag when his mother came down for breakfast wearing her green velvet dressing gown.

"Will you be home for dinner?" she asked him, boiling the kettle with a flick of her wand and tossing a teabag into a cup.

"I'm not sure." He replied, rather hoping that Mrs Granger would invite him to stay again; her cooking far surpassed his mothers. "Don't worry about making anything for me, I can always make something when I get home if need be."

"I would really like to meet her." Narcissa said casually, busying herself stirring her tea and adding milk.

Draco was silent whilst he considered her request; she did seem more reasonable about muggles at the moment. And technically, Hermione was partly responsible for their freedom. Surely after the initial shock had worn off his mother would come to realise that Hermione was a perfectly acceptable choice?

"I will talk to her about it." He told her finally. If Granger was agreeable, then he would tell his mother and arrange a meeting.

"Good!" she replied brightly. "I know that you think I'm going to ruin everything for you somehow, but you have met her parents, so I don't see how this is any different."

'Apart from the fact you think her, and her family, are beneath us' Draco replied in his head. Out loud he said; "I'll ask her. I'll see you later, I don't know what time." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, gathered up his stuff and headed for the door.

He was early at Granger's again, but she didn't seem to mind, just ushered him in and greeted him with a soft brush of her lips against his. The familiarity of it made Draco smile as he followed her down the hallway.

"I just need to hang out some washing and then we can get started," she said over her shoulder, heading into the kitchen.

She's eager, thought Draco, then realised that she was talking about studying instead of anything more enjoyable. Mind out of the gutter Draco! He followed her out the back door to the washing line, automatically stooping to help her peg the sodden items to the line.

After a couple of minutes he noticed Hermione giggling to herself, and couldn't help but ask her what was so funny.

"It's silly really," she said. "I just wish I could have told my 13 year old self that one day Draco Malfoy would be hanging out my dad's pants!" she giggled again and Draco found his own lips lifting in response.

"How the mighty have fallen, hey?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, suddenly gripping his arm and pulling his to face her. "And I am very glad they have." She reached up and stroked his cheek, before pulling his head down to kiss her. Dropping the laundry, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, enjoying the press of her body against his.

"Let's finish this quickly," he murmured, suddenly desperate to get her inside the house and out of her clothes.

They pegged out the rest of the clothes as swiftly as possible and were soon heading into the living room. Wasting no time Draco had led Hermione to the sofa and was kissing her again, sliding her jumper off over her head and slipping out of his own shirt.

"We should be studying," she told him breathlessly, but making no effort to move away from him.

"We will," he said, kissing her again. "After."

He kissed her throat, his light growth of stubble scraping the delicate skin there and making her gasp. He continued downwards, across her collarbones and down to the tops of her breasts above her bra. Deciding that now was the perfect time to repay her for her actions in the car on Saturday, he continued kissing a path downwards, making her squirm as he circled her navel and nipped at her hip bones.

He undid her jeans and peeled them slowly down her legs, snagging her knickers with his thumbs on the way down so she was bared to him. He slid off the sofa so he was kneeling between her knees and she seemed to realise what he was intending.

"Draco, I'm not sure…" she was blushing furiously, and she made to sit up but Draco just leaned in and kissed her thigh.

"Trust me," he murmured, and without waiting for a reply he began to pleasure her. Any protest she may have had seemed to have disappeared as she groaned at the first contact of his tongue against her clit. He set a teasing rhythm, brushing the small bundle of nerves lightly with his tongue over and over again until she was panting.

Her hand had found its way into his hair, and he could feel her thighs begin to shake against his shoulders. He glanced up her body to her face, and saw that her eyes were closed, head thrown back in abandon. He felt like his cock could rip through his jeans it was so hard, and he was getting desperate to be inside her. Trying to speed things up, he pressed harder and felt her start to come apart, her flesh spasm against his tongue and an incoherent cry was torn from her throat.

In one swift move Draco shoved down his jeans and thrust up to sheath himself inside her. He needed this; how was he going to go without this once they were back at school? He felt a sudden need to possess her, to make sure she knew that she was _his_. He barked "impervia concepta" then, grabbing her hips to anchor her, fucked her with all his strength. He knew at once that he was probably being too rough but felt powerless to stop himself. It didn't last long; it seemed he had lost all control of himself as he came hard, shuddering and gasping as a wave of pleasure rolled over him.

It wasn't until he was spent and drenched in sweat that he properly looked at her, expecting to see some form of censure in her eyes. He had been rough and thoughtless, holding her down when he knew she hated it. Instead he saw her gazing at him with apparent satisfaction, a slight smile on her lips. Still, he felt he should apologise;

"Are you ok? I shouldn't have been so…" Rough? Selfish? He didn't really know how to finish that sentence.

"Draco, I'm fine!" she replied. "I'm better than fine." She shifted over so he could get up onto the sofa with her, then nestled into his side. "That was really good," she said softly, keeping her head down, "I hadn't ever had, um, you know… before…"

"You mean Weasley never…"

"Not like that." She said, with a hint of a smile in her voice.

Merlin's beard, thought Draco, the Weasel really was utterly inept! "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, thinking how endearing it was that she was so embarrassed talking about something so natural. "But was that ok? I mean afterwards, when I was on top of you." Now he was feeling tongue-tied and embarrassed!

"Yes," she said, then paused to think for a minute, suddenly serious. "I don't know if it was the fact that I was on the sofa, or maybe just because it was you, but I didn't get the feeling of panic that I normally do."

Draco took this in, feeling a little bit smug at this admission; she trusted him more than she had anyone else before! Also, this opened up some more possibilities in the bedroom too…

"Shall we head upstairs…" he said, running a hand down her side to squeeze her hip.

"Draco!" she admonished. "We have to study!" She slid off the couch and grabbed her clothes from the floor. "I'll be back in a minute." She headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Draco stood and pulled up his jeans; in his haste to be inside her he hadn't managed to get them any lower than his knees. She was right, they should study, but he would much rather spend the day in bed whilst they still had the chance!

By the time Hermione returned, Draco was fully dressed and setting out his books onto the coffee table.

"What shall we start with?" asked Draco, as she settled herself beside him on the floor.

"Let's start with ancient runes…" She selected a book from the table, and for the next couple of hours they tested each other on ancient runes until they were both translating even the most complicated texts confidently.

Draco was impressed; he had known Hermione was clever but her memory really was exceptional. Draco knew he was intelligent, but next to Hermione he felt more like he had the intellect of Crabbe or Goyle; she just seemed to know every single rune!

Arithmancy was next; the subject that Draco found most challenging. Again, Hermione's knowledge was impressive. She spotted a mistake Draco had made then showed him how to put it right, giving him an insight as to how Potter and Weasley had gotten decent marks during the past six years at Hogwarts.

About 1ish they took a break for lunch and Hermione made them bacon sandwiches.

"What time are your parent's home?" Draco asked, thinking about what time he had left to persuade Hermione to go upstairs with him…

"They won't be back until 7ish. Well mum will be slightly earlier, but we won't eat until about 7."

"Oh, I don't know why, but I just assumed they worked together." He said absently. Great, he had a good few hours left alone with her yet!

"They used to, but sold their practice over here when they moved to New Zealand. They really love it over there, they often talk about how the lifestyle is so much better and of course, the weather is better! I think that they will go back once I have finished my education, I can't imagine that they are keeping their business running out there if they are not planning to return."

"Would you go with them?" Draco asked, experiencing a sudden feeling of horror at the thought of her leaving the country and him never seeing her again.

"I don't think I would. I really want to establish myself in a career before I make any life-changing decisions, and I wouldn't know how to even begin integrating myself with the magical community in New Zealand. Also, it's not like it is for muggles taking a full day's worth of travel to get there to visit them, I could just take a port key."

Draco inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, although her not making 'life changing decisions' comment was still slightly worrying. Not that he had any intention of… _anything_ towards Granger, he reminded himself but his protest seemed feeble even inside his own head! Maybe he should try and move things along a little?

"My mother has asked to meet you." He told her, taking a bite of sandwich.

"Your mother has already met me." She said with a wry smile. "I don't think we got along all that well…"

"I mean my mother wants to meet my girlfriend." He said.

"And she doesn't know it's me?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"No." said Draco, pausing to choose the best way of putting it. "I thought that it would be best not to tell her who you are, as like you say, you don't get along all that well…"

Hermione's eyebrows were still near her hairline, as if daring him to say that he was ashamed of her.

Draco carried on, hoping to salvage the situation. "I wanted to ask you if you minded me telling her, and if you would mind coming to dinner or something if…" Here he tailed off; his mother would have a total shit fit when he told her who he was seeing.

"If she hasn't disowned you for consorting with a mudblood, you mean?"

Draco winced at her angry tone, but couldn't contradict her. "yes." He said lamely, wishing he hadn't brought it up. Hermione obviously saw something of this written on his face as she seemed to take pity on him.

"Tell her who I am. If you can guarantee she won't hex me the second I put a foot over the threshold then I will come to dinner." Hermione smiled at him and Draco was relieved that she wasn't angry with him.

"That's fair," he replied. "What subject do you want to tackle after lunch?" He asked eager to get back to safer ground.

"I don't mind, but I think that there is not much point in trying to do much with charms or transfiguration as we can't actually do any magic. We could do theory for potions, but I don't have a space set up for anything practical, and only minimal ingredients here too." Hermione finished the last bite of her sandwich and got up from the table. "Do you want a coffee?" she asked, moving towards the kettle.

"Yes, please." Draco replied. "So we're left with Defence against the Dark Arts or Herbology realistically then. I feel I'm probably ok on defence." (Having seen way more dark magic than he believed had even existed, and performed a fair amount too.) "How do you feel on that?"

"Pretty much the same as you. Although I would like to run through some counter curses, and also practice my patronus." She had her back to him, adding milk to cups.

"Patronus?" asked Draco, surprised. "I didn't think that would be on the test!" He couldn't recall a patronus being mentioned previously in the syllabus.

"It hasn't been taught yet, but I think it will be soon due to the situation with the Dementors at the moment. It's only going to get worse, isn't it?"

He had obviously missed something! "What do you mean?" He asked, bewildered.

"Haven't you been reading the prophet? You know that after the battle for Hogwarts the Dementors were banished for their collaboration with Voldemort, to one of the islands in the Outer Hebrides?"

"Yes, I remember." Only vaguely as he has been awaiting trial at that time.

"Well, the island is devoid of people so the Dementors are slowly starving. Consequently they are coming back to the mainland in desperation to feed and attacking muggles and wizards alike. It was a ridiculous plan in the first place of course. Whoever was in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures must have known that they were basically passing a death sentence to the Dementors by banishing them there. I just cannot believe that they thought the Dementors would just quietly go away and not try to save themselves. It sickens me the way wizards treat other magical creatures, they really need a total overhaul of that department, and a thorough examination of outdated and unjust laws!"

Draco was confused; on the one hand he could clearly see her distaste for Dementors, but on the other she was declaring the treatment of them unjust!

"Is that what you want to do after Hogwarts?" He asked. "Go into the ministry?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I want to go and make a difference, but all the departments apart from Law Enforcement are totally antiquated! It's all 'old boy network' and dead men's boots!"

Draco was really lost now; old men's boots?!

Hermione saw his confusion. "Sorry, they are muggle expressions! I mean that they all know each other of old, no one new or unknown gets a position with any influence, and the only opportunity for promotion is when someone retires, or as is more often in the wizarding world, dies. I don't think I want to spend the next few years of my life being a secretary to some archaic dinosaur of a minister in the hope that I may get a better position when he pops his clogs!"

Draco supressed the urge to laugh; he had never imagined Hermione Granger could have such a contemptuous view of the ministry of magic! She loved rules and order, or at least she had for the past six years or so. She was intriguing and surprising, he thought. No wonder he was in love with her…

"Sorry," she said again, realising that he was standing dumbstruck at her outburst. "It just makes me angry all the bigotry in the magical world."

"I could tell," said Draco quickly. "So, Patronuses?"

"Yes, I have always had difficulty with them. Apparently it is because my chosen memory isn't strong enough. I just can't seem to find a memory that works. I know it's a very personal thing to ask, but what memory do you use?"

"I don't." He said shortly. "I have never cast a patronus."

"Oh," Hermione looked rather taken aback. "I just thought that being allied with them you would have been taught how to control them."

"Like you say, we were allied with them, and I think that the Dark Lord quite liked having the threat of them looming over us too. I know a lot of the older death eaters would know how to cast them, but no one ever seemed to think it was important for me to learn. It was Occlumency that was pushed on me; I suppose that was the defence judged most useful."

"Well, I will just have to teach you then! Although not here of course. Maybe you could help me with occlumency? I have a very basic competence, nothing that would stop a skilled Legilimens." She plonked a cup of coffee in front of him, then returned to the seat opposite him with her own mug in her hands. Draco took a sip; milky with two sugars, just the way he liked it.

They decided to do some Herbology revision next, testing each other on the appearance and uses of various plants, only getting the occasional description incorrect. It had been a couple of hours, and Draco was getting fed up. He was determined to make the most of the time he had with Granger before they returned to school, and rather keen to make up for his rather hurried and less than careful finale' earlier.

He tossed his book onto the table, causing Hermione to look at him in askance.

"Come," he said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "We need a break."

She allowed him to lead her up the stairs, hesitating at the threshold of her bedroom. "Draco, if we keep this up we won't get anything done!"

"We'll do three subjects a day," he said, leading her to the bed. "That will be enough to keep us on track for our NEWT's."

He captured her mouth, kissing her deeply, melding her body to his own. With a groan she surrendered, allowing him to steer her to the bed and push her down. He stood over her and shucked his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. She lay passively watching him, as if she knew that he wanted to make it last this time.

He took his time undressing her, touching and kissing her until they were both naked and under the bedclothes. He was determined to make this about her, preparing her carefully and enjoying watching her cheeks flush and breaths quicken under his ministrations. When he finally entered her he held himself above her, holding her gaze to see the trust in her burnished brown eyes.

This was more than sex, this was making love. The words were on the tip of his tongue; the phase he had never said out loud before. He almost said it, but at the last minute something held him back. What if she didn't return his feelings? What if she didn't believe him?


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello, another slow update i'm afraid, and a bit of a filler chapter too! Promise there is some more action coming soon. Thanks for everyone who has and reviewed, hope you enjoy the story!  
_

The next few days passed in the same manner; they would revise all morning, then spend the afternoons in bed. Draco hadn't thought that the sex could get any better, but with their newfound freedom to use any position they wished there was a definite change. He just couldn't get enough of her; he kept waiting to stop feeling the need to have her at every opportunity, but he certainly hadn't yet.

They always made sure that they were decent and downstairs by six 'o'clock so as not to scandalise her parents, and had only stayed late on Wednesday evening as the Pride and Prejudice movie was on the television and Hermione has insisted he see it.

He could see why Hermione identified with Lizzie Bennet, and the correlation between the story and how it had been between the two of them, but he wasn't captivated by it as she was. When it had finished he asked her why she loved it so much, and her answer surprised him;

"I love the manners!" she gushed. "I love how there is a protocol for everything, and the balls and the clothes!"

"But as a woman you would have no control over your life! I cannot imagine that you would enjoy that!" If Granger thought that lifestyle was good then she would fit in better with pureblood society better than his mother could have dreamed!

"Oh, don't spoil it for me!" she said, pouting. "I know that I wouldn't want it really, but the idea of being treated like I'm delicate and need protecting every once in a while is very appealing!"

"If that's what you want then you need to stop being so capable all the time." Draco teased.

"You mean I would have to stop being such an insufferable know-it-all?" she asked playfully.

"Yes." He replied. "And I really don't think that you could…" He reached out and took her hand, then brought it to his lips.

"However, if you would like me to be more chivalrous then I can do my best. Although I don't think that I can agree to be constantly chaperoned in your presence." He turned her hand over and nipped at her wrist with his teeth. He enjoyed this kind of banter with her; he couldn't remember having it with anyone else previously.

The week passed too quickly, and before he knew it, it was 5.30 on Friday and they were getting dressed after a very pleasurable afternoon in bed.

"I'm going to tell my mother about you tonight." He told her. "So if she is ok with it then she can see you on the platform on Sunday before we go back to Hogwarts." And if not then she doesn't have to come, he added in his head, whilst pulling up his boxers.

"Ok." Replied Hermione. "I can't say I'm optimistic about seeing her on Sunday, but I hope that she won't give you too hard a time over it."

"Don't worry," said Draco, far more confidently than he felt, "It will be a shock for her but she will come around."

"Good" said Hermione, brushing her hand down his back as she reached for her jeans. "I almost wish that we didn't have to go back to school," she sighed. "This has been a nice two weeks."

This was an understatement he felt; his two weeks had been fantastic.

"What are we going to do when we go back?" he asked, voicing one of the things that had been troubling him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up from pulling on her jumper.

"Well, are we going to tell people?" He asked; meaning her friends. "Are we going to snog in the hallways? Walk around holding hands?"

She laughed. "Most people think we have been seeing each other for ages anyway. I guess it's only our friends who know the truth, and if they ask, I think we should tell them. I'm not ashamed of anything we have done." She said this last bit forcefully, almost like she was daring him to contradict her.

"Ok." He said, nodding for her to continue.

"As for the other things; do you really want to be a public spectacle?"

"No," he said, "but I do want to be able to touch you when I feel like it. I don't want to have to sneak around." This was important to him; he didn't think he could maintain a polite distance from her for the next three months.

"That's fine." She said with a grin, "I just didn't expect you to be the type who walks around the castle attached to your girlfriend at all times! I mean I don't want to have to call you by a ridiculous pet name and carve HG loves DM into the desks!"

Draco laughed at the image the realised what she had said; H.G. LOVES D.M. Loves? Was she just being flippant or was this indicative of her actual feelings? What was happening to him? He was poring over 'feelings' like a total girl, if he was going to get through his exams and leave Hogwarts with top marks he needed to get it together and stop mooning around. Deciding in that moment that he would not complicate things between him and Hermione with talk of commitment or love until they had taken their exams, he tugged his shirt on over his head then followed Hermione back down the stairs.

He didn't stay until Mrs Granger got home as he usually did, thinking it would be adequate to thank the Grangers for their hospitality on Platform 9 ¾ when he saw them on Sunday morning. Granger wished him good luck at the door, and although Draco laughed, he knew that he would need it for the conversation that he was soon to have with his mother.

It was a miserable evening, and by the time he arrived home he was drenched by the clichéd April showers.

"You're soaked!" his mother cried when he got through the door. "Go and get changed before you catch cold. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour."

Draco did as he was bid, deciding to broach the subject of Granger over dinner. After he was warm and dry, he descended the stairs with trepidation, really hoping that his mother's reaction would not be as extreme as he was anticipating.

"That's better. Dinner is nearly ready; I made one of the recipes from the book you got me for Christmas!" Narcissa bustled through to the kitchen to fetch their dinner whilst Draco took a seat at the dining table. She returned shortly carrying two plates of a lumpy brownish looking stew, which he could not imagine featuring in any cookbook he had ever seen. Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, as Narcissa said;

"It doesn't look quite like the picture, but I'm sure it will taste just fine!" She set one of the plates down in front of him, and sat down opposite with her own.

"I'm sure it will be great mother," Draco lied smoothly picking up his fork. He took a mouthful and forced a smile to his face; this conversation was going to be hard enough without putting her back up beforehand by showing her how truly awful her cooking was.

"It's good." He managed to choke out, hastily swallowing the unidentifiable lumps. His mother smiled at him then took a bite herself, the smile slowly fading as she chewed.

"So," said Draco, eager to say his piece now he had made up his mind to tell her. "I spoke to her about meeting you."

His mother looked up from her plate quickly. "And?"

"She would be happy to meet you."

His mother's face lit up, but Draco continued before she could speak.

"But only if I tell you who she is first. I lied before; you do know her."

"That's wonderful!" his mother trilled. "I can start making arrangements as soon as you like…"

"You don't know who she is yet…" said Draco, seeing his mother's look of distraction and knowing she was already imagining planning an extravagant wedding.

"That doesn't matter; any of our acquaintances would be suitable. So, can she come tomorrow night?"

"Mother, you really do need to know who she is first…"

"You're right of course, and if I'm going to approach her parents then I need their names too! I'm so glad that you two are getting serious; I had begun to think I would have to find you someone regardless of our deal if you refused to make a commitment to her soon!" Narcissa was getting far too carried away for Draco's liking; he needed to put a stop to this before it went on too long.

"It's Hermione Granger." He blurted, braced for his mother's reaction.

"What?" said Narcissa uncomprehendingly, the colour draining from her face.

"I have been seeing Hermione Granger." He repeated, watching her carefully.

"Draco, you cannot be serious." She said, her voice with a pleading note to it. She was silent for a moment, then continued levelly; "I understand that you may feel that maybe we owe her something for her defence of us to the ministry, but you don't have to do something like this…"

Was his mother really suggesting that he was seeing Granger due to some sense of misguided duty? "It's not like that at all," he said thickly, trying not to show how absurd he felt that statement to be.

"Then what is it? I know this would look good, the deatheater proving he is reformed by dating a muggleborn, but you really don't have to! Like you told me before, we were found innocent and this will blow over. You have no need to sacrifice your future." She was still speaking in that reasonable tone and it was making Draco increasingly annoyed.

"It's nothing like that." He said, working hard to keep his voice even. "I _want_ to be with her. She is an intelligent, brilliant witch and a genuine, nice person."

"Draco, please." Snapped Narcissa, shaking her head. "I'm sure she is very nice, and by all means spend time with her, but don't allow her to stop you from seeing the real issue here. She is a mudblood, and to contemplate tainting our family line with her blood is an insult to your ancestors!"

"I don't care!" Barked Draco, raising his voice now too. "How could I be tainting a family line which contains a monster like aunt Bellatrix? How could I be insulting my ancestors after some of the depraved things I witnessed dear Uncle Rabastan do? Not to mention father himself…"

"Don't you say anything about your father!" Narcissa shrieked, cutting him off. She took a deep breath, fighting for control, then continued calmly; "I understand what you are saying. But the truth remains that you are the heir of one of the last pureblood families left, you have a responsibility to keep this line pure. Like I said, feel free to enjoy the charms that Miss Granger allows you to sample where a well brought up pureblood girl would not, but do not forget that in the end that sort of thing really doesn't matter. She would never fit in with us; your family would be shunned, your children would be shunned!"

Draco was unsure which part of that tirade to address first. The insinuation that Hermione was a slut purely because of her heritage rankled, but wasn't as important as the rest of the argument. "How could we be shunned any further than we are now? How often have your pureblood friends been in contact? And as for keeping the bloodlines pure, look at where that has gotten us! After this latest war there are only twelve purebloods of breeding age left; if we all marry one another that means only six bloodlines continuing, there will be no one left soon! The insistence that blood purity is the most important quality in a partner is madness!"

"Come Draco, don't be naïve! It is not just the matter of blood purity, it is everything! Find a nice half-blood girl instead and that would be fine. A mudblood has not been brought up in our culture, knowing our ways. As integrated and informed as she seems, there will be great gaping holes in her knowledge of our customs. I mean, could you possibly imagine taking her to the Zabini's solstice ball? It would be humiliating!" His mother shook her head in contempt at the very idea.

Actually, thought Draco, Granger would love the Zabini's solstice ball and the idiotic facsimile of courtly manners. But now was not the time; he needed to focus on the bigger issue. "She is kind and good, and a brilliant witch as well. She would make a good mother to any children she had. What does it matter that she doesn't know all of our customs? She certainly has the capacity to learn."

Narcissa gave a small cry of frustration. "Draco! Why are you being so blind?! Even she knows that she is on the fringes of our world; why do you think she is ingratiating herself with someone who used to revile her? She is hoping that she will be given a place in wizarding society! Everyone thought that she was going to marry the Weasley boy, but that wouldn't really have gotten her much further up the ladder would it? So now she is reaching higher with you; she has ambition at least! Obviously she realises that if we still had our status and wealth from before you would never have looked at her twice, but in reduced circumstances she obviously feels it is worth a try. The name of Malfoy is still enough to elevate her status."

Draco sat in disbelief for a moment; he had the feeling his mother would say practically anything right now if she felt it would make him stop liking Granger. "Mother, do you hear yourself? Do you truly believe that she is trying to use me to get ahead? Merlin's Beard! It's more likely that I would use her! When she leaves Hogwarts with seven Outstanding NEWT's and the gratitude and interest of half the wizarding world she will be well placed to do anything she wants. I on the other hand will struggle to find a decent position almost entirely due to 'the name of Malfoy'!"

"Is that what she has told you?" asked his mother angrily, but Draco cut her off before she could say anymore.

"No, I managed to work it out for myself," he said sarcastically. "I also resent the fact that you seem to think I can't spot when I am being lied to and manipulated; after all I learnt all about lying and using people from the best." It was a low blow at his mother, but he was angry and fed up of trying to be reasonable.

Narcissa's eyes sparked in anger at his insinuation. "You need to grow up Draco." She snarled. "You are going to tell Hermione Granger that whatever _arrangement_ you have made with her is finished and I am going to find you a suitable wife seeing as you cannot be trusted to do it yourself."

She was treating him as if he was a wayward child and he was sick of it! "I will do no such thing!" he said forcefully. "There is no ' _arrangement'_ yet, as you put it, but when I have finished my NEWT's I will see if she will consent to be my wife, and you can be assured that I will be grateful to her everyday if she does!"

"Draco!" cried his mother, like he was saying something indecent.

"Yes mother, I am going to be selfish. I want to choose someone whom I love to marry regardless of their blood status. I have no regard for whatever is left of the family honour, and will certainly not condemn myself to a life of misery tied to some vapid conceited cow regardless of how pure her blood is!" He got up from the table as his mother sat apoplectic with rage.

"Draco," she choked out. "You cannot mean to do this… I'm not sure why you are behaving this way…" She took a few moments to compose herself. "I think we both need to calm down and discuss this rationally. I will overlook your rudeness on this occasion as I know emotions are running high, but in future you will not speak to me in such a tone." She had donned the mask of cold indifference that Draco remembered from his childhood when he had disappointed her in some way. He felt the usual creeping feeling of shame, but squashed it down; he was not a naughty little boy any longer.

"I am sorry if my tone this evening has offended you. However, I have told you how I feel and what I plan to do and further discussion is not going to change that." He used his most haughty manner; after all, he was his mother's son.

Narcissa looked at him coldly, although did not berate him further. "I think we both need to get a good night's sleep and think about what we have said tonight."

She remained seated as he left the room, ascending the stairs to his bedroom even though it had only just gone 7.30. It had been just as bad as he had thought it would be, but he had unwittingly been holding a sliver of hope that she would somehow be reasonable, would listen and consider what he was saying. He flopped onto his bed and pressed his hands against his temples; why did this have to be so difficult?

It was a fairly sleepless night for Draco; his thoughts formed a shapeless jumble vacillating between anger and despair. Was he truly doing the right thing alienating his mother for someone whose true feelings towards him he didn't know? Some of the things his mother had said kept popping into his head; why was Hermione interested in someone who used to be a complete shit towards her? He was also rather concerned about what it would be like at school. Whilst he and Hermione's relationship had been unfounded rumours neither one of them had really taken much flak, but when it became obvious that there genuinely was something going on between them would the other students, and possibly even teachers, reactions remain so benign?

Narcissa was already up and dressed by the time that Draco went down for breakfast. They were both uncomfortably polite, and Narcissa informed him that she was going out but refrained from saying where. Draco thought she was probably going off to sulk at Andromeda's to avoid having to be stuck in the house with him, which suited him fine.

He spent half the day reading, which is all he seemed to do at the moment, and then gathered up the few things that he had brought home from school for the holiday ready to take with him to the station the next day. His anger abated as the day wore on; after all his mother did only want the best for him. He resolved to make peace with her before he left in the morning, although the possibility of her coming to the station to meet Hermione was no longer an option.

Narcissa didn't return until past dinner time, and was politely distant with him. He didn't want to push her so refrained from mentioning anything about Hermione or their conversation of the previous evening. They sat together in the sitting room for a while listening to the wireless and making uncomfortable small talk.

"Are you all packed?" asked Narcissa blandly as they were going up the stairs to bed.

"Yes," replied Draco. "I didn't bring much back with me, just books mainly."

"Good." Said Narcissa. "We will talk further Draco about the situation discussed last night. I will write to you in the next couple of weeks. I think it may be easier that way; emotions seem to be running rather high."

This seemed like the best solution that Draco was going to get. "Yes mother. We do need to discuss this further, and I agree that writing will be easier."

"Well, I shall see you in the morning." She offered her cheek for him to kiss. "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight mother." He went into his room, sighing sadly. His mother loved him, he knew this, but she had a tendency to be so cold. He had thought it was largely due to the influence of his father seeing as how she had been more open with him since Lucius' death, but he now realised that whenever she was frightened or unsure she shut herself away behind that cold, indifferent mask. He got into bed and settled himself for sleep, feeling the little thrill that he always did at the thought of seeing Granger the next day.

Draco's journey to King's Cross the next morning was uneventful. He said a quick goodbye to his mother, who neither asked nor offered to accompany him to the station, and made it onto the platform in good time. There weren't many students there, and most that had arrived were already getting onto the train. Draco felt a sudden sense of nostalgia; this would be the last time he boarded the Hogwarts Express to school. He remembered the excitement of the first time he rode it; trying to act like it wasn't a big deal in front of his father when he was fit to burst inside.

He was still smiling to himself when he caught sight of Granger and her parents appearing through the barrier, and was halfway over to them before they noticed him.

"Draco!" Hermione's mother was the first to greet him. "How lovely to see you! Did your mother not come to see you off?" she looked around expectantly.

"No, she couldn't make it." He said brightly, Granger catching his eye and giving him a wry smile at this pronouncement. He gave an answering grin then turned back to her mother. "I would just like to say how nice it was to meet you both, and that I am grateful for your hospitality over the last week."

"Oh Draco!" her mother beamed. "Don't be silly, you are most welcome!"

Hermione's father just smiled in response, obviously not so easy to charm as his wife. Draco stepped away to allow the Grangers some privacy for their goodbyes, and he was joined a couple of minutes later by Hermione, who took his arm so they could find a compartment.

Once out of sight of her parents Hermione leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"So, she didn't take it well then?" she asked jovially.

"Um, no." replied Draco. "There was a lot of talk of preserving the bloodline and betraying my ancestors." He said it lightly but it still made her frown.

"Oh dear," said Hermione, shrugging out of her backpack, which Draco took and swung up onto the luggage rack for her. "Thanks. I think she is over-reacting rather; I mean we are just dating it's not like we're getting married!" She sank down into a window seat. "Are you ok though?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He said. "We have parted on civil terms, although I'm sure I will hear more about family honour and duty in her letters." He didn't want to address the statement about his mother over-reacting. Hermione's comment had shaken him a little; he had declared he was invested in her to his mother but had had no such conversation with her.

"I'm glad." She said. "I actually wanted to ask you about..."

But he didn't get to find out what she wanted to ask as Longbottom shoved his way into the compartment, followed by Lovegood.

"Hello Hermione. Malfoy." He said, chucking his bag up onto the luggage rack and taking the seat opposite Granger.

"Neville!" said Hermione cheerily, "How was your break?"

"It was good. Nice to see gran but I spent most of it revising. How about you?" He carefully ignored Malfoy, which was probably wise as Draco was seething with annoyance at the interruption; had Granger been going to reveal her feelings to him? He busied himself with taking a couple of books out of his bag then slid into the seat next to Granger.

"Yes, it was nice to see mum and dad although like you, I did a lot of revision. How about you Luna?" Hermione seemed perfectly congenial, like nothing of any import had been curtailed.

"Dad has been getting a lot of new submissions for the Quibbler, so we spent a lot of time going through them. Some were quite interesting…" Replied Luna dreamily, her protuberant but surprisingly shrewd eyes looking at each of them in turn.

"That's good." Said Hermione quickly, obviously not wanting to delve any deeper into possible content of the Quibbler.

"I'm looking forward to the final Quidditch match this year; Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Do you think we'll get the cup again?" said Neville conversationally to Hermione, but Draco couldn't help but butt in.

"Almost certainly, barring injury and illness. Urquhart is Slytherin captain this year and has chosen the team focussing on aggression rather than actual flying ability. Potter's team has a good mix of both; it should be an easy win as long as they use their heads."

Longbottom looked at him as if he had sprouted two heads; although whether it was due to what he was saying, or just the fact he was speaking pleasantly to him Draco was not sure.

"Why aren't you on the team this year?" asked Longbottom finally, tone slightly confrontational. He had changed so much over the past two years; he was no longer a fearful little fat boy. He had become leaner and more confident and his magical ability had improved tenfold. There would be no way Malfoy could bully him now, even if he were so inclined.

Draco gave a humourless laugh. "I didn't even bother to try out. No one would have wanted me in their team even if I could outfly every other member of it!" He realised that this sounded arrogant but it was true, the team this year really was appalling!

Longbottom raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. Hermione obviously sensed the awkwardness and rushed to fill it. "I know that Harry has high hopes this year. He says the team is performing consistently well, and he is pleased with the new chaser too."

"New chaser?" asked Draco. He hadn't been following the Quidditch tournament this year; it made him feel miserable that he couldn't take part so he stayed away from it.

"Yes, a little third year called Thomas Delaney. Apparently he is very 'natural on a broom' not that I really know what that looks like!" she finished with a rueful smile.

"Don't worry Granger, I haven't forgotten our conversation from the other day," Draco teased. "I will get you on a broom before this term is out, and you will enjoy it!"

"I said I would think about it!" Hermione protested, giving him a nudge with her elbow.

Draco noticed Longbottom watching this exchange with narrowed eyes, obviously coming to the conclusion that the rumours flying around before Easter had not been entirely unfounded.

"Did you finish the essay about the Imperius curse for Muldoon?" said Longbottom, obviously determined not to acknowledge what he had just witnessed.

"Yes," said Hermione. "In fact, Draco had some good insights on the strength of the curse in relation to how well the caster knows the subject. Professor Muldoon didn't mention it in class, but I thought it was interesting enough to put in anyway."

Yep, thought Draco, Professor Muldoon will love it. Information that only someone who had used or seen the Imperius curse used regularly could know. Professor Jonty Muldoon was a grizzled Scottish ex-auror who had taken the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching post this year. He apparently knew McGonagall of old, causing much speculation amongst the students as to _how_ they were acquainted. He was a decent teacher though, strict but fair, and he certainly knew his subject after many years out in the field.

They made small talk between them for the rest of the journey, Hermione careful to include both Draco and Neville. Luna however, was quite happy entertaining herself by reading, humming and occasionally interrupting with something completely irrelevant. Draco still felt a little like an outsider, but on the whole he felt optimistic about their return to Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hope you enjoy the chapter, more coming soon! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, I love to know what you think of the story so far!_

The four of them shared a carriage on the way back, watching the castle appear over the hill in the fading twilight. Draco was hungry and looking forward to dinner, although not the stares and hostility of the other students. He didn't get a chance to speak to Granger alone before they were heading off to their dormitories and then down to dinner, although she did ask "Library?" at their moment of parting so he knew that the interrupted conversation of earlier had not been forgotten.

Draco couldn't stop himself from searching the Gryffindor table for her as he slid into the space next to Theo at dinner, spotting her next to Potter and the Weaselette. She was chatting animatedly and he couldn't help but smile as he wondered what information she was imparting to them.

"How was the break?" asked Theo glancing up at him. Then he burst out with; "You scored with Granger!"

"What?!" said Draco, shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar!" hissed Theo, mercifully lowering his voice. "I can see it in your face as you're watching her. You and her got together!"

"How the hell can you tell that just by seeing me look at her?" said Draco, letting his lack of denial act as affirmation of this statement.

"What was she like?" asked Theo eagerly. "I want details!"

Draco gave him a withering look. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Well if you're not going to give me anything to put in the spank bank then at least tell me how you managed it. Give me something I can use to get some myself!"

"You really are disgusting. You do know that don't you?" said Draco scathingly, but couldn't help but grin.

"Yes. Do you think this is why I have no luck with women?" Theo deadpanned, making Draco chuckle.

"I think you are going after the wrong women." He told him. "There are three other houses in the school, why don't you try getting to know some of the girls from them?"

"You mean I should try and get into some Gryffindor's little white panties? You might be on to something…" he grinned lewdly at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"I think we might be seeing the problem right here…" They both laughed, and Draco reached for the dish of steak and kidney pie to his left, glad that he had at least one friend in this wretched place.

"Seriously though," said Theo, turning towards him. "How on earth did you get her to sleep with you? You two hated each other for six years!"

"In all honesty I have no idea!" replied Draco. "I just started speaking to her I guess."

"And that's all? You started speaking to her?" asked Theo incredulously.

"Well it obviously depends largely on what you say." Replied Draco waspishly, then added "oh, and shared some mutual humiliation that neither one of us spoke about. That seemed to help."

Theo looked at him like he was unsure if Draco was serious or not. "I really have no idea what you are talking about right now!"

Draco laughed at tucked into his pie. "So what have I missed here?"

"Absolutely nothing. Oh, Harper got hit in the head by a bludger during practice; he's in the hospital wing with concussion so we have one less in the dorm. Urquhart is now panicking about him being fit for the match on Saturday and scrabbling to find a replacement, it's rather amusing to watch."

"Well, good luck to him. Potter has put together a good team; Urquhart will need a miracle to win the cup this year!" Draco looked down the table to where Urquhart sat deep in discussion with the two Beaters Malcolm Baddock and Graham Pritchard. As one, they all turned and looked at him then carried on talking heatedly.

Draco gave them a sneer before turning back to his dinner; what were they looking at him for? He finished his pie with relish; the food was the best thing about going back to school. He piled a bowl with sticky toffee pudding then smothered it in custard, feeling full and rather sleepy, looking forward to a quick tryst with Granger in the library before bed.

"Right," said Draco to Theo once he had finished eating. "I'm off to the library for a while."

"The library?" asked Theo incredulously. "You've only been back two minutes…" Then, realisation dawned. "Oh, _the library._ Well, you and the library have a nice time."

"We will," drawled Malfoy with a grin, getting up from the table and making his way towards the doors. He had a quick glance over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione was still there, chatting to Longbottom now.

Draco sauntered towards the library feeling more at ease in these corridors than he had done for over a year; was he just imagining it or were the other students less hostile towards him?

"Malfoy!" A voice barked behind him, shattering that comforting notion. He turned, drawing his wand in a fluid motion to face the adversary; Vaisey was hurrying down the corridor after him.

"Shit Malfoy!" He said, seeing the wand pointed at him. "I only want to talk to you."

Draco let his arm drop but still held his wand tightly in his hand; there was no guarantee that it wouldn't come to curses. "Ok, so talk." He replied haughtily.

"I want you to play seeker on Saturday."

Of all the things Draco thought he might say, that was not one of them. Eventually, he replied. "Why?"

"Because you know as well as I do that everyone else who tried out for the team this year can't fly half as well as you, Harper included, and to have any hope of winning the cup this year I need you on the team." Vaisey spoke dispassionately but Draco knew it must be killing him to be so pleasant to him.

"There's no chance of winning regardless of whether I'm on the team or not. I haven't flown for over a year, I'm horribly out of practice, I don't have a broom, and let's not forget I have never beaten Potter to the snitch." Draco had to say it, it was the truth, but there was a little flame of excitement being lit inside him at the thought of playing Quidditch again.

"That doesn't matter." Said Vaisey. "There is a nimbus 2001 for you to use in the broom shed, and I'm sure that you don't forget how to fly! Come on, show some house spirit!"

"House spirit?" Draco laughed bitterly. "So I'm to do this for the people who hate me and have done their best to make my life a misery for the past year?"

"Alright forget house spirit!" Vaisey was getting annoyed now, and it pleased Draco to see it. Of course he was going to play, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for him.

"Please, just come to practice tomorrow night, there isn't anyone else who can play."

"Alright." Said Draco, glad that he had made Vaisey beg. "What time tomorrow?"

"Seven," said Vaisey, seeming rather taken aback at Draco's sudden capitulation.

"See you then." Draco turned and walked off in the direction of the library; this day was definitely going better than expected! He had forgotten that technically all the brooms that the Slytherin Quidditch team used belonged to him after a generous gift from his father in order to get him on the team in his second year. Ironically, he was one of the best fliers even then but Flint was determined to just keep his mates in the team regardless of their abilities. Odd for a Slytherin, mused Draco, who are usually more likely to ditch their friends in pursuit of success rather than care for loyalty.

Once in the library, Draco positioned himself with his back to the door so he could not keep checking to see if she had arrived every two minutes. He was eager to see and speak to her alone; to find out what she had been going to say earlier and also express his excitement about being back on the Quidditch team, albeit for just this one match!

He didn't have long to wait until a light touch on his back announced her presence, and she slipped into the seat across from him.

"Hi," he said, feeling inexplicably shy with her now they were back at school under the scrutiny of their peers.

"Hi," she replied, also seeming a little discomforted. "How has it been getting back?"

"Strange, fine, better than expected." He smiled at her perplexed look. "It is going to be strange not being able to see and speak to you alone, I forget that everyone else will just carry on as normal when I feel everything has changed between us. My one friend is fine. He somehow knew that something had happened between us, apparently by the look on my face. And finally, I was just approached by Vaisey, and I'm playing Quidditch on Saturday."

He watched her process each of these facts and wondered which one she would respond to first.

"You're playing on Saturday? How come?"

"Well Harper has concussion, and apparently there is no one else who can do it." Said Draco with a shrug.

"That's great!" She said encouragingly. "You said you wanted to fly again."

"Although I haven't flown for over a year, I'm pretty excited." He tried not to show just how excited he was, but she obviously saw something in his face as she reached under the table and squeezed his thigh.

"I'm sure you'll be great." She assured him, then addressed his second statement. "Theo could tell something had happened? So did Ginny; I think she was quite scandalised!"

"Are they horrified?" He asked with a touch of scorn.

"I'm not sure yet. Ginny was in shock I think, and I'm sure she will tell Harry the moment she gets a chance. It doesn't matter what they think anyway; if they are truly my friends then they will stand by me regardless. And if not, then I guess I will just get on with it." Hermione's face held a determined look that Draco had seen before; usually when she stood up to him in the past. It seemed rather ironic that it may now be directed at Potter.

"And yes," she continued. "It is going to be strange to be under scrutiny when we are together, but I'm sure we will be able to find somewhere to be alone occasionally…" she tailed off with a look that spoke straight to his groin; they needed to find somewhere private immediately!

"Come on." He said, standing and holding out his hand. "There isn't a huge amount of revision we can do tonight."

With a slight hesitation, she stood and took the proffered hand and allowed Draco to lead her from the Library into the fourth floor corridor. Halfway along, he pulled them into the secret passageway that led to the second floor and was kissing her before the concealing tapestry had fallen back into place.

After a couple of minutes of increasingly heated kissing Hermione gave him a light shove. "Draco stop! Anyone could walk past and find us!"

Reluctantly releasing her, Draco stepped back and leant against the opposite wall until his breathing was more under control. "We have got to find somewhere private so I can touch you Granger. Seriously, I can't go these next two months without you."

She looked at him coquettishly. "You managed alright for the past nineteen years, so I'm sure you would survive!"

He loved it when she teased him like this. "But I didn't know of the joy that is Hermione Granger, and now I have tasted that ambrosia I can never go back!" He grinned impishly at her.

She huffed at him but couldn't hide her smile at his ridiculously over the top compliment. He took her hand and gave her a very chaste final kiss before ducking back out from behind the tapestry. "Don't worry," he said. "I will find somewhere for us to spend some time alone." He would make sure of it!

It felt odd to Draco to be traversing the familiar hallways hand in hand with Granger. They were heading, in a roundabout way, towards Gryffindor tower rather like Draco was walking her home. They passed a few other students as they got closer to curfew who all stared in disbelief at the couple, but as none of them said anything he just ignored it.

"This isn't as strange as I thought it would be." Said Granger as they neared her common room.

"How so?" asked Draco, unsure of what she meant.

"Well, I thought I would feel awkward and unsure about being back here with you. I was worried that the last couple of weeks had been so good because we were cocooned by isolation from others that knew us, but now we are here and you are still you… and its ok." She blushed slightly, and Draco wondered if that was quite how she meant to finish that little speech.

"I'm glad it's ok." he said, rather bemused. "I too, am ok…"

She gave him a look of exasperation. " You know what I mean!"

"Yes, I do." He replied, deciding to stop teasing her for tonight. They had reached the portrait that covered the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, where the fat lady was watching them with unconcealed interest. Draco turned Hermione to face him and kissed her softly, loving the feel of her body pressing against his.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured, reluctantly releasing her.

"Yes, you will." She said, smiling demurely.

He turned and walked down the corridor, smiling to himself; so it was ok being with him, was it? He had a feeling that it was more than ok if her awkwardness and embarrassment were anything to go by! He would ask her as soon as they had finished their exams, he decided.

Draco made his way down to the common room quickly, using the shortcut that he had just been kissing Hermione in, and arrived at the dungeon with a couple of minutes to spare before curfew. He entered the common room, glancing over to the fireplace and the cluster of chairs surrounding it. Vaisey was sitting in one of them, accompanied again by Baddock and Pritchard, and he nodded in acknowledgement upon seeing Draco. How things have changed already, Draco mused, searching for Theo's stringy form and messy dark hair in the knot of students warming themselves by the roaring blaze.

"Draco!" He turned to see Theo curled up in one of the less comfortable arm chairs furthest from the fire. He glanced over at the students who had the best seats with a slight feeling of nostalgia; at one time he would have been in the centre of them holding court.

Instead, he turned and slung himself into the seat next to Nott, wincing as the carved knobs on the chair dug into his shoulder blades. "Hey."

"So, how come you're back so early?" asked Theo with raised eyebrows.

"I was with Granger remember," said Draco sarcastically, "she's not going to stay out after curfew."

"Oh I forgot," said Theo equally caustic, "the pitfalls of dating a good girl! Although I'm sure the benefits outweigh the…"

"Are you really doing this again?" snapped Draco, hearing the lewd tone that had crept into Theo's voice. "I'm not telling you anything about her, ok?"

"Fine! You can't blame me for trying though; the nights are long and lonely… Anyway, looks like everything is coming up 'Malfoy' at the moment!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look who's back on the Quidditch team after being back here half an hour? Who has the girlfriend whom half the school wants to shag? I would say that Lord Malfoy is back!" Theo said derisively. "I would also say that there are a couple of people who are rather unhappy about it."

"Besides you, you mean?" Draco drawled.

"Look," Theo inclined his head to where Pansy was sitting sour faced, and then to where Vaisey was sitting next to Urquhart looking mutinous.

"Well, if they are the only two who hate me then I would say that I'm doing rather better in the popularity stakes than I was before!" They both chuckled at this.

"Seriously though," continued Theo, "watch out for Vaisey. He is a total knob."

"Don't worry; he and I have already had a run in. He should know better than to try anything."

Theo nodded. "So, are you excited about the match on Saturday? Do you think you will finally beat Potter?"

"Yes, and No. I haven't flown for over a year, so there is not a chance in hell that I will beat Potter, but it will be good to play one last time before we leave." Although, Draco admitted to himself, if he _could_ beat Potter it really would be the icing on the cauldron cake!

"It's gonna be weird, not coming back here again." Said Theo wistfully, looking over at the carved stone fireplace and the snake motif above.

"You are going to miss this? After everything that has happened?" Asked Draco incredulously.

"Yeah. Aren't you? Everything is certain here, all planned out for us. Once we leave we have to fend for ourselves, and personally, I have no idea what I'm going to do." Theo was being unusually serious. "It all hinges on my NEWT results. If they are shit then I am screwed."

"I guess when you put it like that..." conceded Draco. He found himself wondering just how bad it was for Theo at his aunts; at least Draco knew his mother would make sure he had somewhere to live and enough to eat should the worst happen.

"Anyway, enough about that." Theo's mask slid firmly back into place. "Back to the issue in hand; do you think it is worth trying to speak to that red-haired Ravenclaw 6th year, Tamsin something?"

"Well, you should probably find out her name first, but why not?" Draco was rather pleased at the change of subject; he was ambivalent at the thought of leaving Hogwarts. Some days he couldn't wait to be free of the censure of the other students and teachers and given a chance to redeem himself somewhere that he didn't have any history. Other days he felt rather hopeless about what waited for him outside of full-time education; would his past ensure he couldn't find employment regardless of how impressive his NEWT results might be?

Happy to loose himself in Theo's mix of lewd humour and unveiled insults, they passed the time until they went to bed. Lying behind the green and silver hangings, Draco turned his mind to finding somewhere for trysts with Granger. He wondered if the room of requirement had been rebuilt when the castle had been repaired over the summer; would it have repaired itself after the Fiendfyre had torn through it? He would have to go and find out between lessons the next day. The only other option he could think of was the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. In fact, maybe he should suggest the prefect's bathroom anyway… It was these happy imaginings that finally transported him to sleep.

Draco fell back into his usual habit of getting up before the others straight away, and was one of the first in the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat eating toast and glancing over periodically at the Gryffindor table, unable to stop himself looking for her even though he knew he would see her in Transfiguration in less than an hour. She appeared not long after him, shooting him a quick smile before sitting down with a 4th year boy, that little Creevey kid who's elder brother had been killed in the battle for Hogwarts. The Great hall was filling up, so Draco finished his breakfast and made his way slowly towards the Transfiguration classroom, knowing as usual that he would be the first one there.

The door was open but there was no sign of McGonagall, so Draco went and took his customary seat at the back of the room. Other students trickled in, Granger arriving with Hannah Abbott and taking her seat towards the front. A couple of minutes later Weasley appeared and something in his posture had Draco gripping his wand. He stalked across the room towards his desk, but before he reached it, turned to Granger with a snarl.

"So it's true then?" He hadn't raised his voice, but Draco could hear every word clearly.

"What?" asked Granger, looking up in surprise.

"It's true then?" he repeated. "That you fucked _him_?" He shot Draco a malevolent glare.

"That really hasn't got anything to do with you." She replied coolly, turning back as if to continue her conversation with Abbott.

"Yeah right! Nothing to do with me? I know what you are trying to do, Harry told me what you said when you went out with McLaggan, you chose the person who would annoy me most. Well, you really screwed up this time, because if you think any decent wizard will go anywhere near you after you opened your legs for him, you have got another thing coming!"

Draco was on his feet and halfway across the room before he knew what he was doing; Weasley was going too far. Hermione glanced in his direction and caught his eye, giving him an almost imperceptible shake of the head to stop him getting involved. He halted his advance, but kept a tight grip on his wand. Although he knew that Granger was ten times the witch that Weasley was if it came to a duel, it went against his instinct to stand by and do nothing.

"And I suppose when you say 'decent wizard' you are including yourself in their number?" said Hermione calmly. "Well, if decent wizards think it's perfectly acceptable to lie and cheat when they don't get what they want then I am rather pleased that they will be avoiding me in future!" Disdain dripped from her features and Draco was reminded forcibly of his mother's icy façade, causing him to inwardly grin at the irony.

"You fucking whore!" snarled Weasley, seeming to be totally losing control.

"Mr Weasley!" The strident tones of Professor McGonagall came from the doorway. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your foul language!" She walked across the room towards her desk. Seeing that Weasley was still standing glaring at Hermione she added curtly, "and I suggest you take your seat before I take ten more!" Noticing that Draco was also standing she said, "you too Mr Malfoy," but her tone was rather less brusque. Obviously she was aware of what this confrontation was about; Draco had the feeling that Minerva McGonagall knew a lot more of what went on than the students realised.

Draco sat back at his desk, watching the back of Granger's head looking for any sign that the confrontation with Weasley had upset her, but there were no outward signs of discomposure. Potter appeared a minute or so later, almost late, and Draco had a feeling that he had known something was going to happen therefore made himself scarce so he wouldn't have to take sides. For someone so brave he was certainly being bloody cowardly about the situation between his two best friends, thought Draco.

The lesson began with the continuation of Human transfiguration to animal characteristics, nothing too challenging for Draco, so he could easily listen in on the buzz of conversations going on around him; "so she _has_ been sleeping with him." "Do you think that is why they split up?" "What is he angry for anyway? He's got Lavender now…"

Every so often one of the whispering students would glance at Draco, as if the truth of the matter could somehow be gleaned from observing him transfigure his hair into feathers. Keeping his expression neutral, he kept an eye on Granger, determined to make sure she was alright after class.

The bell rang and Weasley was one of the first out of the classroom, lumbering past Draco like an engaged Erumpent followed by a mutinous looking Lavender Brown. Turning his attention back to Granger, he watched her packing away her things looking supremely unaffected, chatting to Hannah Abbott. Potter stood nearby waiting for her to finish looking rather sheepish.

Uncaring of how much gossip it would fuel, Draco waited until the trio got next to his desk and fell into step beside them. He didn't say anything until they were a little way down the corridor away from the other students prying ears.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, ignoring the presence of Potter and Abbott.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, rolling her eyes. "He always did have a temper…" she was putting on a brave face but he could see the strain around her eyes.

"You are better off without him Granger." Said Draco stoutly, earning a glare from Potter, who didn't seem inclined to comment one way or the other. Their next lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and they made their way there in uncomfortable silence.

Weasley was standing by himself, face like a slapped backside, whilst Lavender stood talking to Parvati several feet away looking equally unhappy. Wanting to twist the knife a little, Draco casually slung his arm around Hermione as he had once seen Weasley himself do, hoping that she wouldn't shrug him off. He felt a small thrill when she, seemingly unconsciously, leant into him pressing the length of her body against his.

It wasn't long before Professor Muldoon called the class into the room, and they all quickly found their seats.

"Homework!" He barked, and several rolls of parchment flew from desks and bags to land neatly on his desk.

"Right, so we have covered the imperius curse and how to fight it. Next is the Cruciatus curse." He looked around the room at the avid faced students.

"I understand that Bartamius Crouch showed you this first hand a couple of years ago, and since then I'm sure many of you have witnessed it used in _other_ situations." His gimlet eyes alighted on Draco for a few moments, before he turned away.

The lesson was good; Professor Muldoon delivered information in his typical straightforward style, neither glossing over the unpleasant details nor sensationalizing them. Draco took notes and watched Hermione as usual, impatient to get through the day and spend some time alone with her.

They were given homework to research methods of counteracting the Cruciatus curse by Thursday. Draco wasn't too worried; there weren't very many defences against it so the essay wouldn't be too long! They had a free period next, and Draco thought he would take a trip up to the seventh floor to see if the Room of Requirement had survived. He had thought to go alone, but now though maybe he would see if Hermione wanted to go with him so she could talk about (or avoid talking about) Weasley's meltdown.

He caught her eye as she made her was to the door at the end of the lesson, cocking his head to indicate that he wanted to speak to her outside.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked her, falling into step beside her down the corridor.

"Why not?" she replied, taking his arm. "That essay is the first bit of homework we have. It can easily be done tonight." They walked along in silence for a while.

"It's not true." She said suddenly, turning to face him.

"What's not true?" he asked, bewildered.

"It's not true that I'm seeing you just to annoy him."

"I know." Said Draco, rather bemused; He hadn't even considered such a ridiculous statement could be true.

"You see, it was true with McLaggen in sixth year, but it really has nothing to do with what is between us…"

"Granger," He said, cutting off her rambling. "Of course you are not seeing me to get back at Weasley. If it was that easy for you to throw away your virginity in revenge then surely you would have slept with him in the first place!" Draco really didn't understand what went on in her head at times!

"Yes. Well, of course." She said awkwardly, cheeks colouring at the mention of 'virginity'.

"Relax Granger. I know we are back at school, but nothing has changed between us." He steered her towards the stairs up to the seventh floor. "I thought we would go and see if the room of requirement was working."

"Room of requirement?" she asked with a frown. "But you can only use it if you have need to?"

"Trust me, I have a _need_ to be alone with you." He said with a grin. "Besides, I have no idea if it even still exists after the damage the fiendfyre did." He said it casually, but his mind immediately conjured the image of Crabbe's struggling form being engulfed in the flames as he desperately tried to reach him. Hermione remained silent, and he wondered if she was also thinking about the last time she had been in the magical room.

They were silent whilst climbing the stairs and Draco wondered if this was such a good idea. He had just wanted to find somewhere that he could get into Hermione's knickers without fear of discovery; he hadn't considered that the room might hold disturbing memories for them both.

"Well, here we go." Hermione murmured when they reached the stretch of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. All of a sudden, Draco almost hoped the room would not appear. The idea that somewhere in there was the body of Crabbe wouldn't leave his head. They made their third pass along the corridor and Draco had to force himself to turn and face the wall.

The unobtrusive iron- banded wooden door stood where there had previously been a stretch of blank wall, looking exactly as it had all those times before. He and Hermione looked at each other.

"I guess it was fixed?" she said, taking a step towards it. "Or maybe it can fix itself?" She reached out a hand to open it, and Draco sucked in a breath; what would be on the other side?


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry everyone, it has been a while since the last update! Have gotten a new job and had poorly children so i havent been writing much. Will endeavour to get back on track from now on! Thanks to all who read, and even more so to those who review! Enjoy.  
_

It was almost an anti-climax when Draco stepped through the door into a pleasant room resembling a studio flat. There was a little kitchenette area and a sofa off to the left and in the centre of the room was a large bed dominating the space.

"Well, I know what you were thinking about when forming this room!" said Hermione with a laugh gesturing at the oversized bed. She started exploring, poking around the little kitchen and seating area. "There is a kettle; I will bring some coffee for next time. Oh, and look! There is a desk that we can work at and some book shelves!"

Draco chuckled to himself; he sure as hell hadn't asked the room for that! Seemed like Miss Granger's brain was doing some redecorating, as the necessity for a workspace certainly wasn't coming from his psyche.

"This was a good idea," said Hermione. "We can come here during free periods, and evenings when we don't need reference books for homework!" She was still looking around, discovering there was a decent little bathroom too.

Draco had thought that he would want to jump Granger's bones the moment they were alone, but instead found himself going to sit on the sofa to watch her rooting around in the kitchen cupboards. He began to relax for the first time since he had told his mother about their relationship; when it was just him and Hermione together all the other crap seemed to fall away.

"You're quiet," she observed. "Are you ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, after that scene with Weasley?" He replied ironically.

"I'm fine. It wasn't entirely unexpected. Like I said before, he has a horrible temper, a tendency for jealousy and he hates you." She gave him a sad smile.

"Everyone hates me Granger, but no one else is calling you a whore in class!"

"No I mean he really hates you. Even if it wasn't for the whole 'henchman for evil' thing he would still hate you. He is jealous of you, always has been."

"Well he should take heart that he won in the end. The money is all gone!" Draco said it lightly, but it felt uncomfortable actually acknowledging out loud that he was poor.

"It wasn't just the money. He had all his brothers, so his parents never really paid a huge amount of attention to him, he is mediocre at school, and until last year he would have had mediocre prospects after school too."

Harsh but true, thought Draco, refraining from commenting.

"So he looks at you, heir to the Malfoy estate, his parents precious boy. You are intelligent, well connected, and I should imagine that before all this there would have been no need for you to find a job after Hogwarts if you didn't want to."

"Yes." Said Draco, thinking that it all sounded pretty good when she said it like that. In reality, however, it had felt quite different.

"And of course it didn't help that you mocked and bullied him…"

"Ok, I get the picture." Said Draco, starting to smile despite himself.

"So it is hardly surprising that he lost it a little when he realised that you had been given something else that he wanted." Hermione shrugged.

"Don't make excuses for him Granger." Said Draco, suddenly annoyed. "He has behaved like a total shit and doesn't deserve your understanding!"

"Yes he has." Replied Hermione calmly. "But it helps me to understand. At one time he was closer to me than anyone else; it is easier to believe that his behaviour now stems from jealousy than the possibility that all that happened before truly meant nothing." Her calm façade slipped a little, and Draco saw that she was on the verge of tears.

"Shit, Granger. I'm sorry." He quickly got to his feet to wrap his arms around her. "You're right, of course. He is a jealous idiot, who should have thought about what he was doing before he started sneaking around with Brown." Although, added Draco in his head, I'm bloody glad he didn't!

Hermione nestled against Draco's chest, one hand coming up to rest over his heart. "That is very sweet of you to say."

He led them back to the sofa, pulling her down to sit with him. She tilted her face up and he kissed her softly, trying to impart comfort rather than incite lust. He stroked the curve of her waist and pulled her into him, enjoying the press of her body against his but making no move to take things any further. This was not what he had planned to use this room for but found that just spending time with Hermione and providing comfort to her was satisfying enough for now.

Time passed quickly and it was soon time to go down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Shall we come back up here after dinner?" asked Hermione as they left the room and the door disappeared behind them.

Draco was about to agree when he remembered he had quidditch practice that evening. "I can't." He said, actually disappointed. "I have quidditch practice tonight, and I need to go down to the pitch a bit early to find a broom and have a fly before the others come out. I'm so rusty!"

"I'd forgotten you were back on the team." She said, with a smile. "I'm sure you will enjoy it. Just talking about it makes your face light up."

Draco suddenly felt shy; was he really so transparent that his emotions showed clearly on his face now? Or was it just because he was talking to her? "I am looking forward to it."

"I guess I will get that homework done and spend some time with Harry and Ginny, although things are a little awkward at the moment. I think we need to sit and have a good chat."

Draco wasn't sure how to respond. "Will they accept it? You and me I mean."

"Yes, they will. Eventually. Harry is already coming around, Ginny will hold out longer but she really just wants me to be happy." She said it confidently, but she must be worried, thought Draco. After all, she has far more to lose than I do on this gamble of a relationship. He wondered if he should declare himself now, before the exams so she would know this was all not for nothing?

They had reached the great hall, and paused by the doorway.

"Well, I will talk to you tomorrow then." Said Hermione, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Good luck for tonight!"

She turned to walk away but Draco grabbed her hand and tugged her back for a proper kiss, suddenly rueful of not taking advantage of the time they had just spent alone. She pulled away with a sigh and squeeze of his waist before entering the hall and walking to the Gryffindor table leaving Draco wondering if she was also wishing they had made more of the time just gone.

It was potions and Herbology after lunch, with homework from both. He was starting to wonder if he would actually have to use his free periods for completing homework, at least until the match on Saturday was over and there would be no more quidditch practice.

Dinner was a bit of a strange affair; the quidditch team (minus Harper of course) all chose seats near to Draco but didn't speak to him, just sat watching him eat like he was a flight risk. He had no idea what Urquhart had told them he had said, but their surveillance was irritating him.

Once he had finished his dinner he stood and made his way to the entrance hall, intending to get changed and then go to the pitch for a warm up. He had only gotten a few paces towards the stairs leading to hid dungeon dormitory when he was joined by a hurrying Urquhart.

"Where are you going?" He asked, slightly breathlessly.

"To the dorm to get changed," replied Draco. "Although I don't know what it has to do with you, seeing as practice is not until seven."

Urquhart looked abashed. "Just making sure you hadn't changed your mind. I don't want you letting down the team."

Draco felt that this comment was rather rich seeing as the entire team would have quite happily tossed him to a pack of ravening Manticore's before he became their only possibility of a full team for the quidditch final! Draco just looked at him haughtily; if it wasn't for the fact that he really wanted to play he would have told Urquhart to shove it up his backside!

"I'll see you on the pitch," said Draco, turning away and continuing on down to the dungeons. He took off his school robes and put on his casual muggle clothes. Hopefully Harper's robes would fit well enough for just one match, although he was rather shorter than Draco.

Weather was good for flying that evening Draco concluded as he crossed the grounds to the broom sheds; clear and cool with good visibility, light westerly winds not strong enough to really interfere with the handling of the broom.

He found the Slytherin team's Nimbus 2001's neatly lined up down one wall of the shed and selected one at random. He couldn't distinguish which one had been his previously, although he was sure that he had a way of telling before he couldn't recall it.

He carried the broom out to the centre of the pitch, which was mercifully deserted. The mixture of nerves and excitement to be flying again made him slightly breathless as he clumsily threw his leg over to sit astride the sleek wooden handle. He kicked off, leaving the ground with a burst of stomach-clenching acceleration and took off down the pitch towards the goal posts.

They were right, he thought, you don't forget. He dropped into a dive, then pulled up with a swerve at the last minute laughing with pure exhilaration at how free he felt. Why had he not thought to do this before?

This wasn't the same broom he had had before; it pulled slightly to the left if he wasn't concentrating but the more he flew the less he seemed to notice it, and soon was getting the instant response to his commands as he used to.

After about twenty minutes or so of flying he was feeling confident, but was also getting fatigued; when had he become so unfit?! And more importantly how was he going to manage an entire game on Saturday if he was already flagging after this short period?

He continued to practice until he heard a shout from below him, and saw the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team filing out onto the pitch, dragging their brooms. He landed and approached the group, just catching the end of what had obviously been a pep talk by Urquhart; "…like it either, but this is for the house cup!"

Draco had a fair idea what it was about but didn't engage; he didn't give a shit if they were happy about him playing or not, he was just going to enjoy it for the last time before he was forced out into the real world and had far bigger things to worry about than who won the house cup.

Practice was a success; Draco managed to fit in with the team, mainly by staying out of their way. There was no one supremely talented in the line-up; Urquhart and Vaisey were alright flyers and Elred was a good keeper, but the two beaters Baddock and Pritchard were pretty dire and had terrible aim! A couple of times a bludger came pelting towards him, which he initially assumed was due to their dislike of him, but after seeing them nearly unseat a couple of their other teammates he realised it wasn't on purpose!

The team finished practice at around 8.30pm, not leaving much time until curfew forced them back to the common room. Abandoning the vague hope he had held of seeing Granger before bed, Draco took a shower, enjoying the hot waters soothing effect on his aching muscles. He had been aware of the other boys watching him undress and felt annoyed and uncomfortable with the scrutiny; he knew it was not his good looks and athletic physique that was attracting their stares but rather the scars marring his torso and the black skull brand adorning his wrist.

It had been a long time since Draco had brought himself to examine the mark, and once he was in the privacy of the shower cubicle he steeled himself to look at it for once. It had not miraculously faded (as he always hoped deep down that it would) but was as dark and as ugly as ever, the snake's tiny eyes detailed and malevolent as it protruded from the obscenely gaping skull. He pressed a hand over it; now it felt no different to any other part of his flesh, unlike when Voldemort had been alive.

During the Dark Lord's ascendance Draco had felt an awareness of the mark at all times, like there was something foreign against his skin. Not painful, unless he was being summoned, but _wrong._ He thought about his attempts to remove it in the past, and wondered if it was worth writing to St Mungo's to see if there was any treatment that they could suggest for its removal. After all, how would he explain it to his kids? "Daddy was a servant of the most evil wizard of all time… now eat your vegetables!" He found himself grinning at the thought but then wondered why he was imagining kids at all; obviously the pressure exerted by his mother to marry was affecting his mind!

By the time he got out of the shower, most of the other boys had gone, leaving just him and Urquhart in the changing room. This was not by accident, Draco realised, when the captain came and sat on the bench opposite him.

"You looked alright out there." Urquhart stated.

"Yes." Replied Draco shortly; could he not just get to the point!

"Were pinning our hopes on you, you know."

"Then you're a fool!" snapped Draco. "You know as well as I do that the team sucks. There is no way that we are going to beat the team that Potter has put together this year!"

"That is why we have a very simple game plan this year. Liam will hold off as many goals as he can until you catch the snitch!" Urquhart looked at him expectantly, like he thought Draco might gasp at the brilliance of his strategy.

"That's it? That is your big plan? Are you forgetting that I have never beaten Potter to the snitch? So, whilst you're placing all your hopes on me and Elred, what are the rest of you doing?" Draco was incredulous; was Urquhart serious?

"We will be causing as much disruption as we can!" said Urquhart triumphantly.

A typical Slytherin house cup match then, thought Draco cynically. "I don't think that will work."

"What are you proposing then?" snapped Urquhart, frowning angrily.

"I'm not." Said Draco shortly. "I will try and catch the snitch as quickly as I can, and try to win the game, but there are no guarantees that I can do it."

Urquhart gave him a black look, but didn't say anything.

"Is there another practice tomorrow?" asked Draco, gathering up his stuff to leave.

"Yes. Same time."

"Ok." Draco left the changing room feeling restless; he didn't want to go back to the common room and lose the exhilaration of flying again just yet. The library would be just closing, so that was out, the only place he could think of to go to find solitude that wouldn't get him in trouble past curfew was the Room of Requirement.

He still had the feeling of unease as he approached the seventh floor corridor but concentrated hard on his and Hermione's sanctuary as he made the three passes by the tapestry. Although he would much rather share his feelings with the real Hermione, seeking refuge in a room partially modelled by her psyche was a good second choice.

The familiar door appeared, and he slipped inside, quietly shutting it behind him. The room was the same as before, although this time there was a couple of books on the kitchen work surface, and an empty mug in the sink. By far the most exciting thing was the girl curled up on the sofa, head down, engrossed in a large dusty looking book.

He stared at her for a moment, actually wondering if the room could produce the people you wanted too, until her head shot up and she saw him standing there.

"Draco!" she cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He drawled, ridiculously pleased that she was there. "I didn't fancy going back to the common room just yet. I just wanted to have a little time before other people killed my buzz!"

"So practice went well?" she asked with a smile.

"Practice was shit." He replied. "Flying went well!" He crossed the room to sit with her on the sofa, taking the book from her hands and setting it on the seat next to her.

She laughed at his apparently playful mood. "And now," he said, pushing his advantage, "the evening has just gotten better."

He leant in and kissed her, softly at first, then more soundly as she responded with enthusiasm. He released her briefly to remove his shirt, and it seemed she was just as impatient as he was. He had never thought of school robes as sexy, but that was before he watched Hermione slowly drawing them up her thighs with a sultry expression on her face.

Once divested of their clothes they stumbled to the bed, tripping and giggling with their efforts to remain as close to one another as possible. He laid her down and knelt between her legs, pressing a trail of tickly kisses and nips down her chest and over her ribs making her shriek and squirm. The shrieks quickly turned into a long groan as he moved lower and delved his tongue inside her, before settling in to tease her clit. She was already wet and needing, and he revelled in the taste of her arousal.

She cried his name as her orgasm ripped through her, and he kept licking until the spasms stopped. "Impervia Concepta" he murmured, then crawled up her body to slide his throbbing cock inside her. Once as he was seated as deep as he could go he paused to look down at her face, taking in the flush painting her high cheekbones and the sound of her hectic breaths as she recovered. He kissed her already parted lips, and she opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

"That was incredible…" she breathed, raising her hand to stroke his face.

"You're incredible," he growled, thrusting into her, and for a while he was only aware of the sensations of her body against his until he found his own release. He buried his face against her neck whilst he caught his breath, wishing they could just stay like this forever.

Eventually Draco rolled onto his side, tucking Hermione under his arm.

"I don't want to go back to the dorm," she murmured sleepily into his shoulder.

"Do you have to go back?" he asked. "I know that no one will care if I don't show up." They probably wouldn't even notice he wasn't there!

"I guess not." Said Hermione. "They will just think I'm up late studying or up early studying, it wouldn't be unusual."

"Good." He said. "We can go back and get some clean clothes first thing before anyone else is up."

Turned out that they didn't have to do the quick scuttle of shame back to the dorm, as the room had laundered and pressed their clothes from the night before whilst they slept, and provided toiletries and tooth brushes.

They made their way down to the great hall separately so as not to arouse suspicion, and were seated at their house tables by the time their dorm mates came down.

Theo flopped down into the seat next to Draco. "You're up early." He commented, spearing a sausage and dropping it onto his plate.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep." Replied Draco, forcing himself not to glance over to Hermione.

"Mmm" grunted Theo in response, already stuffing some scrambled egg into his had gotten away with it.

125


	16. Chapter 16

_Well, it's been a while since my last update, so apologies for that! No excuse apart from work, tiredness and a lack of inspiriation. Back on it now though, so hope you like it, i would love to hear what you think!_

Throughout the day Draco and Hermione exchanged conspiratorial glances, making it clear that no one had noticed nor cared that they were missing from their beds the night before. Draco had practice again that night but he was fairly certain that Hermione would be in the room of requirement waiting for him again after curfew.

The day passed without incident, classes followed classes, homework handed in and issued. Quidditch practice was fairly similar to the previous night; largely dissatisfying. One positive was Draco was feeling more at ease on the broom, the downside that he found his muscles were soon aching fiercely. He pushed on through it anyway; he had experienced far worse pain in the past and survived. He was looking forward to the match on Saturday, the atmosphere of the crowd always gave him a boost. He imagined beating Potter, although it was unlikely, and felt his stomach clench in anticipation.

There was less hostility towards Draco in the changing rooms that evening. He had made a couple of decent catches; his best being when he darted around a startled Lewellyn, who was in possession of the quaffle at the time, then dropped like a stone directly above the snitch like a peregrine falcon hunts a sparrow. He was feeling a little smug about that one, and obviously the team were appreciating that he would be an asset on Saturday as well.

"Same time tomorrow!" called Urquhart as Draco swung out of the changing room doors. Draco didn't bother to respond; all he was thinking about was getting up to the room of requirement to see if she was there.

He slowed his pace as he got up to the seventh floor corridor, suddenly worried that he had misjudged her look earlier and the room would be empty. The door appeared as usual, opening at Draco's gentle push.

He felt a surge of relief and joy at the sound of Hermione's soft greeting. He grinned with satisfaction at how well he knew her, and as she leant up to kiss his cheek he almost said the words. _I love you!_ He cried in his mind, just stopping short of saying it out loud. Now was not the time for declarations; get NEWT's out of the way first. Show her that you will have something to offer her in the future with the results rather than the big fat nothing that you can offer now.

It was almost surreal how domestic the scene was; he could imagine this same thing happening each day when he returned home from work in a year's time. He enfolded her in his arms, then went to sit on the sofa to discuss the day.

The rest of the week passed in the same manner; lessons, quidditch, room of requirement. Although it turned out that Theo was more observant than Draco had bargained for.

It was on the Wednesday morning when Draco arrived at the breakfast table that he knew he had been found out.

"So where is it you take her?" asked Theo, casually buttering a slice of toast.

"What?" asked Draco, feigning disinterest.

"You haven't been in the dorm for the past couple of nights," said Theo. "And I'm sure if I dig a little I will find the same about Granger. So I was wondering where it is you take her that is comfortable enough to stay the whole night, and secret enough for you not to get caught out after curfew."

Fucking Theo. He would dig around until he found out as well; it was a very _Slytherin_ thing to do after all!

"If I tell you then I expect you to never speak of it again. I intend to continue doing this until we leave."

"Fine." Said Theo briskly. "Although if the place is good I may want to use it myself."

Draco raised a brow. "Don't tell me you have actually found a girlfriend?"

"No." Said Theo with a laugh. "But you never know!"

"If you must know," said Draco, feigning exasperation, "the room of requirement was not destroyed in the battle."

Comprehension lit up Theo's face. "So, you just go and ask it to be… a love dungeon or something?"

Draco rolled his eyes to hide his amusement. "Yes. Me and Granger asked for a _love dungeon._ You're obviously forgetting that you don't ask for anything, the room sees what you need and plucks it from your psyche."

"And you _need_ time alone with Granger?" said Theo pointedly.

 _Yes._ He realised he did need time with Granger. He looked forward to seeing her all day and felt a sense of wellbeing in her presence. He just gave Theo a look and continued his breakfast.

Theo was true to his word and no one else mentioned anything about his absence in the dorm. It got to Friday evening and Draco was beginning to feel nervous about the upcoming match the next day. He was also displeased as he and Hermione were to spend their night apart, in their respective dormitories. She had told him that it was too obvious for them to disappear the night before the quidditch final as there would be much anticipation in the common room and they would be sure to be missed. She was right, but he didn't have to like it!

As Granger had predicted, the common room was loud and packed full of excited students. The other six members of the quidditch team were seated near the fire surrounded by well-wishers, all clamouring to get their attention. He recalled the times when he and Pansy had been at the centre of that huddle around the fire, full of bravado and basking in admiration, and found that he didn't miss it. Well, not much anyway.

He looked for Theo, but couldn't see him anywhere, so made his way to the dormitory to gather some books and try to get ahead on the homework that had to be in the following week.

It seemed that Theo had the same idea, as he was sitting cross-legged on his bed with an enormous Herbology tome in front of him.

"Not in the common room being admired?" Said Theo, glancing up at Draco's arrival.

"Obviously not." Draco replied. "I thought I would come up here and speak to you, you sarcastic bastard."

"It's sickening isn't it?" Said Theo, looking back down at the book. "Everyone flocking around them on the off chance they win tomorrow. It was one of the reasons I hated you, you know."

Draco raised his eyebrows; Theo was in a great mood tonight! "That's a rubbish reason to hate me. You should have hated me because I was a spoilt, bigoted arsehole, not because I was on the Quidditch team!"

Theo finally cracked a smile. "Yeah, that too."

"What's up with you?" asked Draco, sitting on his bed and opening his trunk.

"Nothing." Said Theo, then he let out a sigh. "We have five weeks until our exams. I have to do well… but I can't seem to remember enough! Those transformation equations in Arithmancy just make no sense to me, and bloody Potions is so fiddly it is nigh on impossible to produce the correct formula. I am going to get mediocre results at best and I cannot have that!" By the end of this rant he seemed on the verge of tears, and Draco had no idea what he was meant to say to help.

After a few moments consideration, Draco replied. "We have five weeks. It is enough time to get yourself together. You _can_ do well. I will help you with Arithmancy."

Theo snorted. "Easy for you to say. You have never struggled with the academic stuff."

"Will you stop being a knob for a minute and just accept my offer of help?" Interrupted Draco.

Theo's frown endured for about 30 seconds before he took a deep breath and managed to choke out; "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Give me your book. Now which one are you stuck on…"

It was a good distraction, and Draco found the evening passed quickly, his nerves forgotten.

After a surprisingly good night's sleep, Draco woke well rested and feeling calm about the mornings match. He was up early as usual, and went to join the other team members in the great hall for breakfast. There were not many people about, but the Gryffindor team were all in attendance on the other side of the hall also. He looked for Hermione's bushy curls, but there was no sign of her. He found himself wondering if she would be supporting him, even though she would be wearing Gryffindor red and gold.

Potter and Weaselette were sitting close together, whilst her idiotic brother sat opposite, inhaling bacon at an alarming rate. Draco smirked as he remembered the "Weasley is our king" song he made up a couple of years ago, and how angry it had made the Gryffindor team! They could do with something like that again this year to try and throw the Gryffindor's off balance if they were to have any hope of beating them.

Draco mounded up some scrambled egg on his plate, and was surprised by Urquhart waving him over to go and sit with the rest of the team.

"We all know what we need to do," he said, once Draco had slid up the bench to join them.

The team nodded grimly; it would be a tough match, although weather conditions were favourable for good visibility and flying.

Once they were all finished they stood and went to the changing rooms, Draco feeling like he belonged for once. Pulling on his seekers robes he felt the nerves flicker to life once more in his stomach, but his time it felt good like it used to at the start of a match.

After what seemed like an age, they walked out onto the pitch to the deafening noise of both cheers and boo's to mount their brooms. The moment Madam Hooch blew her whistle Draco soared off to the top of the pitch so he could get his bearings and keep an eye on the proceedings.

The Gryffindor chasers were already in possession, working seamlessly to get the quaffle in a position to score. He saw Potter circling on the opposite side of the pitch doing the same as he was, his firebolt gleaming in the morning sun. There was no way Draco could beat him to the snitch if it came to a race, his only chance would be to spot it first.

He scanned the pitch for a glint of gold, wincing as Gryffindor scored their first goal and cheers rang out from the crowd. Looking over at the sea of red and gold clad students yelling in the stands, and the team celebrating over by the goalposts, he used the few moments of distraction to search for the snitch unnoticed, but couldn't see it anywhere.

The quaffle was quickly brought back into play and the game continued. Draco flew around the pitch ignoring the match playing out beneath him, although he couldn't help a chuckle escaping when Weasley received a bludger to the small of his back, nearly unseating him. He idly wondered if the shot was intentional or if it was just luck on the part of Pritchard and Baddock.

Suddenly he saw Potter dive towards the goal posts and his heart sank. He looked for the tell-tale flash of gold that had attracted Potter but couldn't see anything. Well, it's over, he told himself glumly, but was surprised to see Potter return to his height and continue to search. He caught sight of Potter's grin as he looked his way and realised the bastard was feinting to see if he would follow!

Fucker! Well two could play at that game! After a few more minutes, Draco turned tail and sped down the pitch, then casually drifted back up to see if Potter had taken the bait. To his amusement he had, and was now bobbing on Draco's side of the pitch looking annoyed with himself.

Draco laughed sneeringly, and received the two finger salute in return. Then, he saw it! A flash of gold on the other side of the pitch, from just where Potter has been flying before falling for Draco's bluff! Without a further thought, Draco was off in pursuit, scattering the Gryffindor chasers as he charged between them.

He knew Potter wouldn't be far behind but hoped the extra couple of seconds he would have needed to turn around would be enough for Draco to get there first. The snitch had fluttered closer to the stands, meaning that it would be difficult to catch it at this speed and not get injured but Draco pushed the thought away with images of the house cup and willed his broom on faster.

He extended his arm to grasp the struggling ball; the whistling of Potter's firebolt getting ever closer. One more inch, and he closed his hand. He had it! He had one the match! He had beaten Potter!

His elation was short lived, as with a huge bang, he smashed into the stands. He then had a colossal impact on the other side as Potter, going full speed, crashed into him. In a tangle of limbs they tumbled down to the ground, and Draco felt something in his shoulder pop upon landing.

He lay on the ground snitch still tightly clasped in his fingers as Potter tried to scramble off him, expecting an angry diatribe at the Slytherin victory. Instead he was surprised to hear Potter's curses turn to laughter as he extricated himself and clambered to his feet. "Shit, are you alright Malfoy?" he asked as Draco continued to lie where he had fallen, his broomstick jabbing into his back uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, trying to sit up but quickly flopped back down when his shoulder screamed in pain. "Fuck!" He hissed.

He heard the approach of many feet, and saw Madam Hooch charging towards them, followed by the rest of the Slytherin team.

"Alright Potter?" she barked, looking briefly in his direction before bending down to look at Draco. "Where does it hurt Malfoy?"

"Shoulder." He replied with difficulty. The initial shock of the fall was setting in and he was starting to feel a little shaky. Not to mention the pulsing, debilitating pain radiating from his shoulder was making it hard to breathe, let alone speak.

"Oh dear", she said briskly. "Looks like it's dislocated. Can you walk?"

Draco had always rather liked Madam Hooch's no nonsense manner on the quidditch pitch, but right at this moment he could use a little sympathy. He managed to sit up on his second attempt, and realised there was no way he could walk; his head was already swimming with the effort.

"Stretcher then!" she said cheerfully, and conjured one with a flick of her wand. The rest of the Slytherin quidditch team were celebrating a little way off. How quickly he was forgotten now that he had achieved the objective they needed him for, thought Draco bitterly. Ironically, the only person waiting to make sure he was ok was bloody Potter!

"On you get," said Madam Hooch, gripping his good arm to help lever him onto the floating platform. "You had better come too Potter, you both had quite a fall!"

Madam Hooch began to march off the pitch, Draco's stretcher following along behind with Potter trailing. Ginny Weasley came running over to Potter, and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Potter replied. "I just have to get checked over by Pomfrey."

"I'll come with you." She said, shooting Draco a filthy look.

"No. Don't worry," said Potter. "I'm sure it will only be a few minutes and then I'll be out. Go and hit the showers and I'll see you in the common room in a bit."

"Ok, see you soon." She gave him a smacking kiss and turned to catch up with the rest of her team mates as they filed off to the changing rooms.

Draco wondered where Granger was and if she was worrying about him being stretchered away. He was slightly put out by the fact that she wasn't fighting her way through the crowd to get to him as he had seen her do for Potter in previous years; had she even watched the match?

The trio made their way quickly up to the castle, Draco feeling humiliated floating along in his prone position through the crowds of dispersing students. None of them spoke, something for which Draco was grateful; he was in too much pain to deal with Potter or answer any questions from Madam Hooch.

"Got two for you here, Poppy," called Madam Hooch when they arrived at the hospital wing. "Potter and Malfoy."

"I should have guessed!" said Madam Pomfrey, bustling towards them from behind her desk. "Straight to bed!"

"Now!" she snapped as Potter took a breath to begin arguing, and he went over to the closest iron bedstead resignedly.

"You first then Mr Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey helped him shuffle onto another bed, eyeing his misshapen shoulder with distaste. She waited until he was seated against the headboard.

"This may hurt." She said with a flick of her wand, and before he could brace himself, Draco's shoulder was forced back into position with an unpleasant crunch.

He cried out loudly, the shock and pain not receding even though his shoulder joint was now back in place. "There we are." She said briskly, "just sit quietly for a few minutes."

She went over to Potter and began to examine him, leaving Draco acutely aware that the matron had not forgiven him the sins of his past and it was obvious that she would only do the bare minimum required of her position in regards to his wellbeing.

Draco sat taking deep breaths until he began to feel more in control of himself; he managed to stop the shaking of his limbs and his heart beat approached a more sensible speed. He could hear Madam Pomfrey fussing over a small scrape on Potters golden backside, and for the first time in a long time, felt something akin to the old jealousy that plagued his youth. Was it really asking too much for someone, anyone, to care if he was ok?

After a few minutes, the matron had obviously decided that Potter would live, and went into her office leaving the two of them alone. Potter seemed to be trying to catch Draco's eye in the uncomfortable silence that followed and Draco resolutely kept his face averted; whatever Potter wanted Draco was not in a good frame of mind to deal with it.

This went on for a couple of minutes before Potter gave up and cleared his throat.

"Malfoy." He said, swinging his legs off the bed so he was facing him.

"Potter." Draco drawled, trying his hardest to sound like his usual self.

"I want to talk to you about Hermione." Said Potter seriously, and if he hadn't still been feeling shaky Draco would have gotten up and left the room; he didn't need to listen to Potter's self-righteous preaching!

Draco glared and turned away, not bothering to reply. However, Potter was undeterred.

"I don't know exactly what is going on between the two of you, but whatever it is seems to be making her happy." He paused.

Draco turned to look at him with a frown; this was not what he had been expecting.

"And it seems to be doing you good too. I just wanted to say that what you said to me the other day was right. I wasn't being a good friend to Hermione but I am now. It seems like you care about her and she about you which is great, but I am asking you to not fuck her over."

Ah, thought Draco, this was a little more like what he was expecting! Although Potter, for once, wasn't coming across as a self-righteous prick.

"I have no intention of fucking her over." Conceded Draco after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm glad." Said Potter pompously. "She has already been hurt once, she doesn't need a repeat from you."

"Piss off Potter." Said Draco, but the statement lacked venom. He wasn't angry with Potter for this little speech, in fact he was pleased that someone was trying to look out for Granger.

"Fuck you Malfoy." Potter responded equally amiably. "Good flying by the way."

With that, Potter got off the bed and went to see Madam Pomfrey so he could be discharged from the hospital wing, leaving Draco battling a smile. Maybe Potter wasn't a total knob after all…

He still had the same half smile when he saw Hermione peering in the door, then hurrying over to him face suffused with worry.

132


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks to all who have stuck with this fic despite there being such a huge gap between postings, i started a degree in Septemeber and the workload has been a bit of a shock trying to fit it in around my kids and college days! As always, i would love some feedback!  
_

Later that afternoon, once Draco was released from the hospital wing, he noticed a distinct change in the behaviour of the other students towards him. After he had been fussed over by Hermione for a while, much to his satisfaction, they went to the library to revise before dinner. There were only a few other students in there on a Saturday, all of them fellow N.E.W.T. students so he and Granger could get away with having a fairly private conversation.

"Room of requirement tonight?" asked Draco softly, brushing Hermione's arm under the pretence of reaching for a different book.

"Not tonight," she murmured, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "You will be expected in the common room for a party no doubt, and I will be expected to commiserate…"

"No one will notice if I'm not there except Theo, and he will know where I am anyway…" Draco had missed his time with Granger the previous evening, not just the sex, but he felt he could actually relax when they were closeted in the room of requirement together.

"You obviously didn't hear what people were saying after the match!" She grinned at him, and he was unable to keep a straight face.

"Was Potter livid?" he asked her gleefully. "The only reason I got there before him was because he fell for a feint; I bet he was cursing my name!"

"Actually, I think he was pretty impressed…" Hermione chuckled. "I must confess that I took great pleasure from seeing Ron storm off the pitch, he was so red he looked like he was about to combust!"

Draco wished he had been more coherent at the end of the match so he could have appreciated lauding his victory over the Gryffindor team properly. "What about Weaslette?" he asked. "She was staring daggers at me!"

"I haven't spoken to _Ginny_." Said Granger, emphasising the name with a pointed look. "She and I are still not… well, we are still a little upset with one another."

"I'm sorry," said Draco, trying to sound sincere although he was pleased to hear that they weren't as close any more; he wanted to be her closest friend, the one who knew her best. This was something new to him, this feeling of propriety, and he stored the thought away for further examination later.

"Anyway, enough of what everyone else felt; What about you?! You won the cup!" Hermione beamed at him across the pile of books between them. Draco grinned back, allowing some of his elation to show on his face.

"I can't believe it still!" he said trying very hard to be humble, when really he was feeling rather smug. A small, mean part of him wanted to gloat; 'see how much better I am than Potter! You should prefer me…' But knew that the combination of arrogance and insecurity would not be an attractive mix. "The last time I play quidditch and I manage to do what I have been hoping to do for the past seven years!"

"Well of course you wanted to win," said Hermione with a smile, obviously not realising that it wasn't the winning as such that he had been hoping to achieve, but rather the beating of Potter that was so very satisfying. She obviously thought he was a better person than he actually was… which too was very satisfying. He let himself imagine for a moment that she would accept his proposal when he asked her to be his wife, how they would set up home together, sleep with her every night instead of having to sneak around to spend time alone….

"Shall we go to and get something to eat?" Hermione's voice intruded on his fantasizing, and he looked up to find her watching him with gentle amusement. " I lost you there for a minute…it really must mean a lot to you."

"Yeah," he agreed, returning her smile; it only she knew! They packed their books into their bags and left the library, Draco reaching for her hand once they were in the corridor leading to the staircases. It was surreal, holding hands with Granger at school, it made him feel very young all of a sudden.

They parted in the doorway of the great hall, Hermione giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading over to the Gryffindor table. Draco made his way towards the Slytherins, ignoring the stares and whispers from the students who had obviously not witnessed him and Hermione together before. The quidditch team were sitting together as usual, talking loudly and obnoxiously, but they made space with them when they saw him approach. For a moment he was tempted to slide in next to them, imagining for a moment how it would feel to be part of the in crowd again, but then recalled how they were only including him because he had done something for them, not because they actually liked him. Bunch of bastards, he thought, and looked past them to find Theo. He was as always, sitting alone. The other students seemed fearful of getting too close; almost as if they thought that his unpopularity was contagious.

He looked up as Draco slung his leg over the bench. "What are you doing sitting with me?" he asked churlishly, but Draco thought he saw a hint of a smile before he looked back at his food. Theo was obviously expecting him to take full advantage of his new social status of quidditch hero.

"Well, it was a tough choice; I could either spend time with some two-faced, shallow bastards, or I could come over here and spend time with you, you miserable, sarcastic git." Draco reached for a platter of pork chops and loaded his plate.

"Knob." Said Theo, sulkily. "That was pretty impressive flying though."

"Yes, it was." He sneered, grinning. He couldn't help but allow some of his former arrogance shine through; It was one thing to be humble in front of Granger, but he just couldn't manage it for the fellow Slytherin.

"I guess that you will be off with Granger tonight? Little victory blow job?" Theo asked in a matter of fact tone, eyes still on his plate.

"Where do you think I've just been?" replied Draco, grinning when he saw the look of shock on Theo's face.

"Really?!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No. She is needed in the gryffindork common room to dry the tears of her comrades…"

"Oh my god, that is the saddest thing I have ever heard! I can just imagine it too, Weasel-by and Potty sobbing together…" Theo tailed off into a tirade of nasty comments about the Gyffindor quidditch team, but Draco tuned out. He actually didn't find it all that amusing anymore, with the exception of Weasley, the Gryffindor team were pretty decent players, and their attitude was better than the Sytherin team, that was for sure!

After dinner, Draco and Theo went up to the common room together, their ears assaulted the moment they entered. The party was in full swing; bottles of firewhiskey were being passed around, the quidditch team members were all surrounded by groups of fawning admirers.

Theo made for the stairs up to the dorm, but Draco stopped him. "Stay down for a while, you don't need to disappear.."

"No one here will talk to me, and in a moment you will be surrounded by fans. I don't need to stay here as a witness. I may as well do something useful with my time." Theo barked.

"Stay." Repeated Draco. "If they can forget my past due to a quidditch win, then they can certainly forget yours." Oh god, thought Draco, I sound like Granger!

Theo looked at him with a mixture of hostility and pity. "How long have you been going out with her?!" He asked. "You sound like the same person. All noble and forgiving. Yuck!"

He stopped walking though, Draco noted with satisfaction. It didn't take long for a few students to drift over to them, full of compliments about his flying. A few of the younger girls asked him if he was alright after his crash, batting their eyelashes. He bit back a scathing response; maybe he could put their pointless flirting to good use.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, quickly dismissing their concerns. "I'm lucky that I have a good mate like Theo though, he is brilliant at healing spells, so whenever I got injured in training he sorted me out…"

Theo shot him a look of disbelief before realising what Draco was doing. "Er… yeah, I'm alright I guess…"

"Don't be modest mate, your wandwork is impressive." Said Draco, stifling his grin at the double entendre. The girls turned to look at Theo like they were noticing him there for the first time.

"Really?!" asked one. She had an elfin face with sleek black hair, and Draco was sure he recognised her, but couldn't remember her name.

"Yeah." Replied Theo, starting to get into his stride. " We have gotten into a few scrapes…."

Draco smiled and nodded along with Theo's utterly fictional stories, letting his mind wander; Why was he wasting time here instead of in the room of requirement with Granger?

The evening passed slowly, and Draco was pleased to get away when it started to wind down. Couples paired off and disappeared to more private corners of the dungeons, the bottles of firewhiskey were long since empty. Draco excused himself from the circle of Theo and the fifth-year girl he was still chatting up, heading up to the dormitory and into his own bed. He could hear Harper shagging Pansy behind the closed curtains of his bed, and Draco heaved a sigh as he crossed the room to his own. Great, he could listen to them at it half the night when all he wanted to do was go and find Granger to do the exact same thing!

Draco awoke early the next morning, the other occupants of the room were all still asleep. Theo was dead to the world; Draco had no idea what time he had come back to the dorm, but no doubt he would hear all about it throughout the course of the day! The curtains of Harpers bed were still closed, and he couldn't tell if Pansy was still in there or if she had already sloped off back to the girl's dorms.

Feeling energised, he headed to the showers and scrubbed himself vigorously. He felt like the quidditch match had galvanised his resolve to get through his NEWT's, settle things with Granger and find employment. He had six weeks until he left school; five weeks of revision and then a week of exams. He could do this!

He was one of the first to breakfast and watched the great hall slowly filling up with students. Some looking rather worse for wear after their celebrations, or commiserations, the night before. Granger appeared along with Potter and he watched them chat easily whilst they ate. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he was starting to realise that Potter wasn't that bad. God, if his father could hear him say that… He had done it again, remembered his father unexpectedly, but the rush of accompanying emotions had changed. Mellowed maybe. He felt the sadness of his loss of course, but there was a little less anger there than before.

He was distracted from his melancholy by the arrival of Theo, who looked like death warmed up as he slouched onto the bench opposite Draco. "Good morning!" said Draco brightly, and loudly.

"Piss off." Moaned Theo, looking suspiciously at a tray of bacon nearby.

"How are you feeling?" said Draco, dropping the tone and volume. Yes he was a piss taking git, but Theo really did look like he was suffering.

"Amazing." Replied Theo, his bloodshot eyes briefly squinting and Draco before dropping back to his plate. "Why don't you look like shit?"

Draco chuckled, "Because I just kept handing the bottle to you last night…"

"Well, I hate you." Theo had reached a descision about the bacon, and speared a couple of rashers with his fork.

"That's not a nice thing to say…" chided Draco. He was enjoying Theo's discomfort far too much. "That wasn't the only thing I handed to you last night… who was the girl that I left you with last night?"

Theo perked up immediately. "Roisin Lightfoot! She is a couple of years below us."

"Yes…" Prompted Draco, when that seemed to be all the information that was forthcoming.

"What?" asked Theo. "oh, umm, her tits are better than they look in her uniform. And she has a…"

"No!" barked Draco. "I don't want to know about stuff like that. Are you seeing her again? What is she like?" Theo really was clueless at times!

"When did you become a total nancy?" said Theo with distaste. He put on a high falsetto voice. "She's really nice, I think I _like_ her." He went back to his normal tone. "Of course I want to see her again, she is gorgeous, and seems inclined to actually give me the time of day. What is there not to like?"

Draco shook his head. He was 99% sure that under all Theo's acerbic personality there was a decent bloke in there somewhere. Maybe 98% sure…

There was a flurry of wings and the post owls descended from the rafters, causing much excitement from some of the other students who were obviously receiving gifts and news from home. Draco was surprised to see that there was something for him too; he had expected it to take much longer for his mother to calm down and start speaking to him again. He put the letter aside whilst he finished his breakfast, he could wait to read his mother's latest guilt trip wrapped up in an apology.

There was a commotion going on further down the table, Daphne Greengrass and her sister were looking at a letter that was obviously unexpected and distressing. The feeling seemed to be emanating outwards from the pair, and spreading up the table. Draco was attempting to ignore the drama, but for some reason it seemed that people were looking at him. Feeling suddenly worried, he eyed the letter from his mother; had something terrible happened?

Feigning a nonchalance that he didn't feel, he casually opened the letter and began to read.

 _Draco,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. You revelations over the holidays left me in a state of considerable distress. I have therefore taken the liberty of moving the previous arrangement that we agreed upon forward, and have been using what little influence I have left to find you a suitable match. I have managed to secure you a bride whom is pure of blood, and from a respectable family. She is a little younger than is perhaps ideal, but I feel certain that she will be a respectful and dutiful wife to you._

 _I understand that you believe you have feelings for the Granger girl, and I have no doubt that the physical aspects of this ill-fated relationship are clouding your judgement. You may feel angry with me, but I'm sure that in time you will see that I have saved you from making a horrible mistake, and that Astoria Greengrass is a much more suitable partner for your future life._

 _I know that you are busy revising for your exams, so the formal engagement ceremony will be scheduled for the Sunday after your return from school. I would advise you to spend whatever free time you find yourself with getting to know your fiancé, who is, I am assured, a well-mannered and pleasant girl._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Mother._

Draco stared, non-comprehendingly at the words written in his mother's flowing, formal script. What the fuck had she done? He looked down the table at the two Greengrass sisters, seeing the same shock mirrored there. There was the sound of whispering all around him, and he could see it was spreading to the other house tables too.

He felt a surge of panic as he realised that it would reach Hermione in a number of seconds. Everything would be ruined! Everything was ruined! He watched in horror as the whispering reached the gryffindor's ears. Several faces turned to look at him, before conferring with their neighbours.

"Whats wrong with you?" Draco dimly heard Theo ask over the rushing of blood in his ears. "seriously, are you ok?" he asked seeing the look of utter horror that must have shown on Draco's face; the whispers had reached as far as Weasley and Lavender and the look of spiteful pleasure on Weasley's face was nauseating.

It almost seemed like it was happening in slow motion; Hermione turned with a smile to the person on her right, who had obviously said her name. He watched her face fall, and then she raised her eyes to his. Their gazes met, and she obviously found the confirmation that she was seeking, as she dropped her eyes down to the table. She said a few words to Potter, who levelled an angry glare at Draco. With more dignity than he would have thought possible, Hermione got up from the table with a few smiles at her housemates and walked in measured steps to the doorway.

Shit! Shit! Shit! There was only one thing he could think of, he had to get to her, to explain, before he lost her forever. Tossing the letter from his mother onto Theo's greasy plate, he got up and practically ran from the hall, throwing any discretion to the wind. These vultures loved a scandal anyway, he may as well give them what they wanted!

He caught up with Granger halfway up the first flight of stairs up to Gryffindor tower. She was gasping for breath from both the speed she was ascending and the effort it was taking to hold back her sobs.

"Granger," he cried, grabbing her wrist when she showed no inclination to stop her flight. "Granger, please, let me explain!"

"What is there to say Draco?" she cried, "you never made me any promises, you even told me that arranged marriages were the norm with purebloods. It's my own fault if it thought…"

"It wasn't like that, I didn't know about it until I received a letter from my mother this morning…"

"It doesn't matter now." She said, "I wish I could have found out differently, but what's done is done." She turned to walk away but Draco dragged her back.

"Nothing is 'done' Granger, nothing has to change…" he realised immediately that he had said the wrong thing as her faced darkened.

"Everything has changed!" she snarled. "You have a fiancé, here, in this castle. I'm not the sort of person to carry on behind someone else's back."

"I know," said Draco desperately. " I was just hoping that we could…"

Hermione cut him off. "I can't Draco." She turned to go again but he wouldn't let go of her. Couldn't let go of her.

"Let me go Malfoy" she said quietly. Then more forcefully when he didn't. "Fucking let me go!"

Before he could respond he felt a shocking pain travel up his arm causing him to leap back instinctively. She had cast a stinging jinx on him so quickly he hadn't seen it coming, and was sprinting up the stairs away from him, chestnut curls bouncing wildly.

136


End file.
